Flores En El Ático
by arendelleziegler
Summary: "Era normal para nosotras y creíamos que también lo era para el resto del mundo, creíamos que todas las hermanas actuaban así. Pero no lo era, nunca lo fue". (tw: incesto, violación).
1. Prefacio

**Antes que nada, quiero advertir que esta historia contendrá una trama relacionada al incesto, obviamente, y a casos de violación; por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

Podía sentir las pequeñas y cálidas manos de Anna deslizarse por mi piel, tocando y explorando cada centímetro que solo yo me había atrevido a explorar. La luz de la bombilla cubriendo nuestros cuerpos, la pequeña casa de muñecas guardada junto a las escaleras y la cámara enfocando cada acción que ambas hacíamos con temor. No entendía nada, ninguna de las dos lograba entender nada. Mis manos pasan a esconderse en mi vestido, rozando fugazmente parte de mi entrepierna, haciéndome sentir una sensación agradable y desconocida a la vez; Anna quiso imitar mi acción, soltando un pequeño gemido que creí nunca iba a poder olvidar.

Mi hermana, mi pequeña hermana. Siempre me odiaré por dejar que esto le sucediese a ella, aunque en el fondo sabía bien que poco yo podía hacer. Apenas era mayor que ella y para ese momento no había alcanzado ni la mitad del tamaño que se suponía debía tener. Anna se aferró a mi con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho, ahogando un grito que tenía atorado en su interior; el vestido verde que cubría su pecoso cuerpo ahora descansaba en el suelo de concreto, su cuerpo ahora estaba desnudo, permitiéndome contar cada peca y moretón que se pintaba sobre el.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? ¿Cómo un simple juego terminó con nosotras dos encerradas en aquel sucio ático?

 _"Ve a jugar con tu hermana"_ dijo en un tono distinto al habitual, como siempre yo corrí en busca de ella, pero lo que inició como un simple juego de disfraces terminó siendo un juego para él, un juego para su propia diversión.

La primera vez que la besé no entendía bien por qué hacía todo aquello, no entendía el por qué los adultos hacían todo eso; pero me encontré besando a mi hermana en una forma extraña a la cual nos tuvimos que acostumbrar, pude saborear el sabor a chicle de su dentífrico y el olor a césped sobre su ropa.

Todo esto era un juego para nosotras, esto es _como cuando van a hacer una obra escolar y yo debo grabarlas con mi cámara_ , dijo la primera vez que Anna se rehusó a hacerlo. Esa tarde había fallado un lanzamiento en su entrenamiento de baseball y se había negado a _jugar_ hasta que se le pasara el enfado, era comprensivo su enojo, tan solo tenía 6 años. Mas yo era una niña grande, como todos me llamaban con orgullo, y sabía bien que las niñas grandes, al menos las de 8 años y medio, no lloraban por cosas tan absurdas e infantiles.

Por lo que decidí seguir con nuestro _juego_ , esta vez sin Anna.

Ella observaba furiosa sentada al borde de la escalera, ahora sí quería participar, pero papá la había castigado por rehusarse a hacerlo en primer lugar, ahora me tocaba _jugar sola_.

Mi cuerpo estaba tendido sobre el suelo, únicamente en ropa interior. Esa tarde descubrí algo más allá de mi comprensión, algo distinto y a lo que solo las niñas grandes podían tener acceso. Recuerdo el cosquilleo intensificarse entre mis piernas, generando que varias lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, recuerdo el ardor de mis dedos y la sustancia pegajosa en ellos. Recuerdo el sonido de la cámara haciendo enfoque y la forma en que Anna azotaba la puerta con rabia.

Recuerdo haberle mentido a mamá sobre las pequeñas manchas rojas en mi ropa interior con excusas que papá me ayudaba a inventar luego de nuestro juego.

 _"Se debió de haber lastimado practicando gimnasia"._

 _"Anna accidentalmente la golpeó con su bate de baseball"._

 _"Se golpeó jugando en la playa"._

Anna y yo jugábamos todas las tardes luego de la escuela, un día era una historia diferente. Un título diferente para cada una de las cintas que papá solía guardar bajo llave; nunca nos dejó acercarnos a su colección, ni contarle a nadie sobre aquello. Era un pequeño secreto que a ambas nos gustaba guardar. Era normal para nosotras y creíamos que también lo era para el resto del mundo.

Pero no lo era, nunca lo fue.

Ahora, 12 años después, logro comprender un poco más lo que hacíamos encerradas en aquel pequeño ático sobre la casa, la forma en que nuestro padre nos miraba y lo que hacía con cada uno de esos vídeos. Anna no recuerda nada, quizás porque estaba muy pequeña y su rango de concentración variaba constantemente, quizás porque simplemente quiso borrarlo de su memoria.

Pero yo era la _niña grande_ , yo era la que siempre papá llamaba para jugar. Y por más que quisiera olvidar, cualquier roce, palabra o sensación me hace volver a ese ático húmedo y oscuro. No pude nunca volverme a acercar a otra persona sin sentir miedo o ansiedad de que llegase a tocarme, llegando a recluirme en mi perfecto mundo de insolación. Guantes, ropa manga larga y cuellos altos eran mi protección para evitar que mi piel entrase en contacto con otra.

Pero cuando llegaba a casa, cuando me despojaba de mi armadura era cuando más mi ansiedad se intensificaba. Anna solía pasearse por los pasillos únicamente en shorts y camisetas cortas que dejaban al descubierto gran parte de su piel, solía buscar cualquier excusa para abrazarme y solía escabullirse en mi cama por las noches; y, apenas lo hacía, los recuerdos golpeaban mi mente lista para hacerme decaer en un estado de locura sin retorno.

Ella no lo sabe, y si lo sabe quizás prefirió olvidarlo, pero yo fui la primera en tocar su cuerpo desnudo, en explorar sus labios y saborear la esencia que salía de su ser. Y, al cerrar mis ojos, únicamente podía verla a ella en aquel ático oscuro, gritándome y suplicando por una ayuda que nunca le pude brindar.

Intenté borrarlo, intenté borrar su pequeño cuerpo infantil tocando el mío. Pero todo empeoró cuando, en mis pesadillas, la veía justo como es ahora: una adulta. Una adulta tocando y besando mi cuerpo, una adulta explorando todo lo que ya había explorado años atrás. Llegué a imaginar su cuerpo reaccionando ante mi tacto y su aliento irregular golpear mi oído.

Nuestros padres murieron hacía poco menos de 2 años, dejando una breve sensación de serenidad en mi vida, pero nunca podré olvidar todo lo que nuestro padre nos hizo pasar, no tan fácilmente, y menos las secuelas que eso generó en mi vida adulta.

Me había _enamorado_ de Anna, y sin duda era de la peor manera posible.

* * *

 **Esta historia se narrará alternando presente y pasado, por lo que no será narrada en forma muy lineal. Contendrá una trama explícita, pero aún así espero sea de su agrado. Dejen algún review si gustan.**


	2. Terapia 1

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

Intento encontrar acomodo en la pequeña silla metálica en la que estoy sentada, mis manos sudan ante el nerviosismo y solo puedo pensar en dos o tres frases coherentes, cuatro si logro al menos concentrarme. Mis ojos se posan en la puerta de madera frente a mí, distinguiendo varias letras grabadas en una placa de un tono grisáceo, "Kai Garland, psiquiatra" logro leer frunciendo el ceño con firmeza.

Terapia.

Mi voz rompe el sonido de la habitación con un tosco y nada disimulado quejido; la terapia nunca había resultado, al menos no en los últimos 4 años, y francamente dudaba de que llegase a funcionar ahora. A mis cortos pero mal vividos 20 años de edad ya había pasado por cada sala, clínica y terapeuta existente; había escuchado con poco interés sus consejos y me había tomado poca molestia en colocarlos en práctica. Mis idas no superaban las 4 sesiones mensuales, y mientras ellos memorizaban mi nombre, edad y caso yo me concentraba en una bien desarrollada mentira para no volver a pisar aquellos recintos repletos de inseguridades y problemas de autoestima.

Y es que toda mi vida se basaba en eso: Mentiras. Una mitómana con experiencia, según me catalogaba el diccionario. Mentir era la única forma que tenía para que nadie lograse acercarse a mi persona, haciéndole girar sobre sus talones y escuchándole murmurar un " _freak anormal_ " mientras se alejaba con paso firme. Me había hecho una experta en ocultar la verdad a las demás personas, sentimientos y pensamientos eran guardados en lo más profundo de mi interior; todo había empezado siendo yo muy joven, mi padre enseñándome los principios básicos de la mentira y yo aplicándolos inclusive aún en mi vida adulta.

Puedo escuchar el llamado de mi nombre retumbar en mis oídos, y en los de los demás también. Haciendo a un lado la revista que reposaba sobre mi regazo me adentro en aquel pequeño cubículo con olor a café y repleto de afiches motivacionales. El juego había comenzado.

"Elsa Gillespie, 20 años de edad, seis meses, dieciocho días".

A simple vista Kai parece un sujeto medianamente interesado en sus pacientes, sus ojos no logran despegarse del ordenador y por enésima vez en el día me planteo la pregunta de qué hago yo en un lugar como ese, en líneas enemigas. La respuesta llega a mi mente inclusive antes de poder terminarla, cuatro letras y dos sílabas: Anna.

\- ¿Quién es Anna? -su voz es tosca y fría, había ignorado el detalle de que había murmurado su nombre en un susurro.

Si tuviese que utilizar algún adjetivo para describir a Anna sería, sin lugar a dudas, inefable. Algo que no puede ser descrita con palabras existentes, algo tan efímero y sublime que solo puede traerte paz cuando estás a su lado.

Mi respuesta es algo completamente distinta a la idea original.

-Nadie en especial.

Intento obligarme a creer esa respuesta, aunque en el fondo sepa que no es así, que nunca le describiría así. Kai solo asiente silenciosamente, el sonido de sus dedos sobre las teclas son lo único que puede escucharse en la habitación.

-¿Qué te trae hasta acá?

Un montón de palabras empiezan a conectarse en mi mente, formando palabras que nunca en mi vida me atrevería a formular.

Mi padre abusó de mi y de mi hermana cuando éramos pequeñas, convirtiéndome en una chica insegura de mi entorno.

-Mi problema de seguridad -dije golpeando la mesa con el borde de mis zapatillas ya desgastadas.

Mis ya incontables intentos de suicidio.

-Mis leves pensamientos autodestructivos.

Y el hecho innegable de que me he enamorado de mi hermana menor.

-Y mi repentino cuestionamiento acerca de mi sexualidad -sus ojos caoba parecían querer penetrar en mi mente, intentando develar cada una de las mentiras que hasta ahora le había contado.

Kai suspira sujetando su reloj con sus dedos, cerrando su ordenador con delicadeza y acercándose hacia mi persona. Intenta liberar tensión contando una anécdota personal que solo logra sacarme una simple mueca, pero que es suficiente para lo que deduzco tiene en su mente.

-Ahora dime la verdad -de cerca no luce tan mayor como muchos suelen describirle-. Eres inteligente, Elsa; ambos sabemos eso. Y sabes bien que no creí ni una sola palabra de lo que acabas de contarme.

Trago en seco intentando ocultar mi notable incomodidad. Mis ojos ahora se fijan en un punto aleatorio sobre su cabeza, intentando no mirarle de frente.

-Estuve leyendo tu informe horas antes; candidata para una beca en Juilliard, la cual rechazaste sin dar motivo aparente, actual estudiante de economía y segunda mejor en tu graduación. No quiero obligarte a nada.

Esas cinco palabras golpean fuertemente mi pecho, hacía mucho tiempo que dejaba que todos en mi entorno me gobernasen, tratándome como si de una marioneta me tratase. Pisoteándome y haciendo que diga y actúe cosas que nunca quise hacer, que nunca quise llevar como carga.

Lo siguiente que pronuncia es una frase que había escuchado ya varias veces: "déjame ayudarte", el dilema principal es que no sé con certeza si quiero dejar que lo haga. Su mano toma levemente la mía, acariciando la palma por sobre los guantes de satén cyan que siempre suelo utilizar.

Su voz pronuncia nuevamente la pregunta con la que dio inicio la sesión, dejando ver que realmente quiere ayudarme con todo esto.

-¿Quién es Anna? -menos rígida y firme que la primera vez, su tono ahora es un poco más apacible, un susurro que logra romper delicadamente la tensión de la sala.

Derrotada, elijo la única opción que parecía ser coherente, contando cada uno de los detalles que me habían hecho ir a aquel consultorio en primer lugar. Finalizo mi relato con dos simple palabras que resume la síntesis de todo: un juego.

Todo había iniciado como un juego.

* * *

 **Aquí tienen el capítulo dos, espero les guste y dejen algún review.**


	3. Ocaso

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

Mis dedos se deslizaban lentamente sobre el borde del libro que me disponía a leer, letras de tonos vibrantes se vislumbraban en la portada y el olor a empaste podía distinguirse con facilidad. Alcé mi vista del texto con rapidez, la suficiente para vigilar a Anna del otro lado de la habitación y regresar a mi lectura sin que notase que la había estado observando. Hacía ya dos días de mi cita con el terapeuta, lo que significaba que, según la fecha escrita en su informe, el cumpleaños de Anna sería tres días después de mi primera sesión.

Recuerdo la primera vez que mis padres habían decidido darme la noticia de que iba a tener una hermana menor; a tan corta edad no lograba entender tal concepto, pero sí me esforcé por asimilar, erróneamente, que dicha criatura iba a arrebatarme mi título en la aristocracia familiar. Toda la atención sería para ella, todo regalo y caricia. La definición de celos me encajaba a la perfección, y me había prometido odiarla hasta el fin del mundo.

Pero claro, toda mi opinión cambió al verla por fin frente a mis ojos.

Cubierta únicamente con una manta verde y acostada sobre su pequeña cama, la figura de Anna era completamente extraña para mi. Su cabello era de un tono castaño brillante, sus ojos eran pequeños diamantes grises y sobre su piel se dibujaban pequeños puntos marrones. Bostezó varias veces y lloró toda la noche sin parar, ¿cómo un ser tan pequeño podía ser tan delicado y ruidoso a la vez? Es una pregunta que aún en la actualidad sigo haciéndome.

Papá me explicó que ahora estaba muy pequeña para que pudiese jugar con ella, o siquiera para poder cargarla en mis brazos; pero que luego todo eso cambiaría y podría estar a su lado todas las noches sin parar, abrazándola, jugando con ella y contando cada una de las pequeñas pecas sobre su piel -o estrellas, como me gustaba llamarles desde aquel día que aprendí las constelaciones cuando estábamos en la escuela.

Con el paso del tiempo sus ojos se tiñeron de aquamarina, su cabello se hizo aún más brillante y su voz empezó a resonar en cada rincón de la casa. Todos decían que era la niña más hermosa que habían visto, en especial papá, y yo no podía sentirme más orgullosa de Anna, porque era bonita, porque día tras día escuchaba elogios hacia su persona y le veía hacer un pequeño ademán en forma de agradecimiento, un insignificante gesto que le había enseñado a hacer.

Cada año por su cumpleaños solíamos tomar un largo paseo por la playa, admirando la forma en que las olas rompían contra la arena y el sol brillaba con más intensidad que en cualquier otro día. Anna corría cerca de la orilla, huyendo del agua que venía a su encuentro y sonriendo ante tal acción.

Era su cumpleaños número cinco.

Sus ojos parecían camuflarse con las algas del mar, a veces verdes, a veces de un tono azulado parecido al mío. Mi mano se encuentra con la suya y pronto nos vemos corriendo juntas en aquel lienzo tangerino que la arena solía representar.

Papá nos graba con la antigua cámara de vídeo familiar mientras mamá nos obliga a posar frente al lente; Anna toma mi mano y murmura mi nombre al ver un pequeño petirrojo posarse en un árbol, sonrío al ver el brillo en sus ojos e intento alzarla en mis brazos para lograr crear un recuerdo invaluable.

Con lentitud, la luz del sol empieza a ocultarse tras el horizonte, bañando por última vez el infinito mar frente a nosotros. Miro el día convertirse en noche, las estrellas cubrir el firmamento y, especialmente, observo con mayor detalle el ocaso.

Aquel ocaso que había decidido llevarse toda nuestra oportunidad de ser feliz bajo el sol otra vez.

* * *

 **Aquí tienen el capítulo 3, lo siento por el retraso, y lo siento de que sea algo corto.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sber Rana de Papel:** **He investigado mucho para escribir este fic, y más adelante voy a detallar la forma en que Anna sobrellevó toda la situación, solo debes ser paciente. Seguí tu consejo de cambiar el cover de la historia, no me gusta mucho _censurarme_ , pero escogí uno que también hace juego con la trama. Y me alegra mucho que te guste. **

**SnowQueen18: Voy a intentar actualizar semanalmente, recién inicié la universidad y es un poco difícil. Gracias por leer.**


	4. El ático

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

El resto del cumpleaños de Anna fue un día normal, como era costumbre todos los años, el sabor de la tarta de frutos rojos no había llamado mi atención y los regalos, aunque escasos, lograron dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban haciendo juego con la decoración y su vestido bailaba con cada paso y ademán que hacía frente a los invitados.

Entrada la noche los mayores habían decidido que ya era tiempo de nuestra hora de dormir, Anna se negó gritando en forma de protesta y yo únicamente tuve la opción de tomar su mano con fuerza y conducirla directamente hasta la cama. El agarre era firme pero ligero, dándole la opción de soltarse con cualquier pequeño movimiento, más ella entendió mi lenguaje y dejándola escoger su pijama, se aferró a sus osos de felpa mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

Me volví para darle las buenas noches y procuré intentar dormir a pesar de que abajo las luces aún se encontrasen encendidas y las voces de los invitados se colaran inteligentemente por la rendija de la puerta. Pronto todo quedó sumido en una oscuridad parcial y pude conciliar el sueño mientras escuchaba los ronquidos de mi hermana al otro lado de la habitación.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al cabo de varios minutos, horas quizás, la puerta se abrió con lentitud y pude ver la silueta de papá en el marco de ésta. Pronunció mi nombre en un murmullo casi inaudible y me instó a despertar a Anna de la misma forma. Sus manos me empujaron con brusquedad, a pesar de que quizás ese no era su objetivo inicial, y tuve que tocar su cuerpo varias veces hasta lograr sacarle de su sueño.

Salimos de la habitación confundidas, tanteando en encontrar las paredes y evitando tropezarnos con algún objeto en el camino. Anna se aferraba a mi mano con fuerza mientras su respiración se tornaba cada vez más irregular y nerviosa; no quería soltarme, no quería encontrarse sola en medio de aquella nube de confusión. Intento calmarla mientras nuestros pies nos encaminan hacia el ático, hacia aquella habitación inexplorada a la que nunca habíamos tenido acceso alguno.

Anna aprieta con mayor fuerza mi mano, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho y exhalando aire caliente sobre el camisón.

El ático era oscuro, enorme y polvoriento. El olor a humedad se intensificaba mientras más nos adentrábamos y el suelo, aunque estuviese hecho de madera fina, se encontraba en un estado deplorable. Cajas y objetos sin uso se interponían en nuestro camino, cubiertos con una fina tela color crema ya algo desteñida que servía como refugio de pequeños insectos en su interior; el lugar carecía de ventanas y la única luz provenía de un pequeño tragaluz bien camuflado en el techo. Mis ojos intentaban adaptarse a la inmensa oscuridad mientras sentía como Anna aferraba fuertemente sus uñas en mi muñeca, y aunque no pudiese verla con claridad, sabía bien que cerraba sus ojos asustada y mordía su labio inferior en un pobre intento de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Papá dice que es un juego, un regalo de cumpleaños que a él y mama se les había olvidado dar. Pero ella no está por ningún lado y mientras varias preguntas empiezan a formularse en mi mente, soy obligada a despojarme de la única armadura que hasta el momento lograba protegerme. La tela de algodón se desliza fácilmente sobre mi cabeza mientras Anna me mira confundida, cubriendo sus ojos al verme tan vulnerable frente a ella, frente a él y frente a la pequeña cámara que horas atrás grababa nuestras aventuras en la playa.

–Es simplemente un juego –su voz hace eco en la habitación, golpeando con fuerza en mi pecho.

Al cabo de unos segundos la ropa de Anna también empieza a estorbar, por lo que con agilidad desabrocho la pequeña hilera de botones amarillos de su pijama. Su mano se encuentra impaciente por encontrar la mía, principalmente cuando el flash de la cámara iluminaba gran parte de la habitación y el sonido del _click_ de cada botón aturdía sus oídos. A la cuenta de tres mis dedos pasan a tocar parte de sus hombros desnudos, deslizándose hasta tomar sus muñecas y colocar sus manos sobre mi estómago, tal y como papá me lo había pedido.

No hubo gritos, no hubo amenazas ni violencia de su parte. Sabíamos bien que era nuestro padre, aquel que siempre busco velar por nosotras y nos expresaba su amor cada día de nuestras vidas. Entonces, ¿por qué habríamos de dudar de su palabra? ¿Por qué habríamos de negarnos a lo que él nos pidiese?

Puedo visualizar con mayor detalle las diferencias entre el cuerpo de Anna y el mío. Varias pecas se dibujan por todo su pecho, cubriendo el inexistente valle de sus senos; su mirada se posa en los míos y, con curiosidad, se atreve a rodearlos con sus dedos, generando un pequeño quejido de mí parte; estaban empezando a crecer, por lo que cualquier roce lograba sacarme un gemido de dolor.

Me abraza en señal de disculpa y susurra un "te quiero" sobre mi piel, sus labios besan inocentemente mi estómago y, frotando sus ojos con fuerza, anuncia que está muy cansada para seguir jugando conmigo. Iniciamos nuestro recorrido de regreso por el pasillo, su mano vuelve a encontrarse con la mía y su voz, algo entusiasta, pronuncia algunas frases que se disipan en mis oídos; asiento en señal de respuesta, únicamente para que no descubra mi poca falta de atención.

A pesar de haberla encontrado tal cual como la habíamos dejado, nuestra habitación luce más oscura ante mis ojos. Puedo sentir las muñecas sobre la repisa observarme fijamente, juzgando cada una de mis acciones, y ver como la luz de noche de Anna dibuja siluetas en las paredes que generan ansiedad dentro de mí. Cubro mi cuerpo con las sábanas, convenciéndome de que las niñas grandes no tienen por qué tener miedo y de que todo era parte de mi imaginación.

Intento pronunciar un "también te quiero, Anna", pero mi voz no logra encontrar salida de mi garganta y mis labios únicamente se curvan en una forzada sonrisa de la cual solo yo soy consciente. Mis ojos se cierran lentamente, sucumbiendo al cansancio propio de las horas de la noche pero, por primera vez desde que tengo memoria, no logro dormir tranquila y mi noche se resume en aferrarme con fuerza a mis piernas mientras intento hacerme creer que todo estaba bien.

* * *

 **Este capítulo fue algo difícil de escribir, para ser honesta, y lo estuve pensando por un tiempo. Ojalá les guste. Pd: cambié mi user de FF por uno que fuese más de mi agrado, espero no hayan tenido confusiones al ver el cambio.**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Ghost: Primero que nada, quisiera agradecerte por tu extenso review, me animó mucho. He pensado mucho como escribir esta historia y me he informado del tema para tratarlo como se debe, y he intentado adaptar la personalidad de Elsa mostrada en la película a mi historia (y siento que, por el momento, encaja muy bien). Espero con ansias que sigas leyendo la historia J**

 **Sber Rana de Papel: Gracias 3 me gusta hacer la narración de este modo porque así siento que el lector se engancha un poco más con la historia. A partir de ahora los capítulos serán un poco más largos para intentar explicar bien toda la historia.**

 **kikicai94: Me alegra de que la historia te guste, y sí, es un tema algo delicado, por eso intento tratarlo lo más suave posible.**

 **Sailor-chan: Este capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior, espero te guste.**


	5. Pánico

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

Kai me observaba sin lograr pronunciar palabra alguna, sus manos temblorosas intentaban encontrar las mías en un intento por reconfortarme, a sabiendas de que había poco que él pudiese hacer. Había pasado las dos anteriores horas contando en detalle todo lo que nuestro padre nos había obligado a hacer a Anna y a mi, mientras que él había escrito todo en una hoja de papel que descansaba sobre su escritorio. A estas alturas no sabía bien si sentía compasión o repulsión por mi persona, y juraba que la palabra "enferma" se dibujaba en su mente. Intentó explicarme que nada de lo ocurrido había sido mi culpa, que simplemente fui un peón para mi padre.

Ante mis ojos, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de etiquetas que los demás se habían tomado la molestia en colocarme. "Tímida", "introvertida", "anormal", "víctima". Cada una de ellas perfectamente colocadas para que las personas me criticaran a su antojo; y ahora, una más parecía relucir en mi cuerpo.

"Peón de Agnarr Gillespie".

Evité mirarle en lo que duró toda su plática; había logrado hacerme sentir vulnerable, expuesta a un mundo al cual por años había evitado entrar.

Sus manos se mecían de un lado hacia otro en el aire, y el sonido del grafito quebrándose contra el papel lograba aturdir mis oídos. Podía sentir como el sudor empezaba a acumularse entre mis dedos, humedeciendo el interior de los característicos guantes que solía llevar; mi vista no lograba encontrar un punto fijo y el aire parecía hacerse más pesado conforme respiraba. Los sonidos parecían distantes en el aire y lo único que lograba escuchar con claridad era la risa de mi padre haciendo eco en el lugar y su voz áspera al pronunciando mi nombre.

Quise cerrar mis ojos con fuerza, intentando evitar el mundo a mi alrededor, concentrándome únicamente en no dejarme dominar por todo lo que sucedía. Kai grita mi nombre varias veces en un intento por calmarme mientras sus manos aprietan suavemente mis muñecas, luchando contra mis forcejeos que logran propiciarle un pequeño golpe en el rostro.

Rara vez solía tener ataques de pánico en público, el último había ocurrido el día del funeral de nuestros padres y Anna había tenido que disculparse con todos mientras me sacaba lentamente del lugar. Los asistentes murmuraban palabras duras, criticando mi escasa fuerza de voluntar para hacer frente a aquella situación, pero lo único en lo que podía concentrarme era en Anna sujetando suavemente mi mentón y acercándome a su rostro para secar mis lágrimas sin tomarse la molestia en formular pregunta alguna, sabiendo que si explicaba la razón de mi estado empeoraría toda la situación. Más esta vez es diferente; podía visualizar la mirada de todos enfocarse en mí, a sabiendas de que solo dos personas ocupaban la habitación, y escuchar las palabras hirientes que escupían sin mostrar alguna forma de remordimiento.

Intento evocar la voz calmada y serena de Anna, sus cálidas manos sobre mis hombros, su mirada aquamarina, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, la expresión en su rostro al saber lo que he hecho.

Lo que le he hecho.

− Anna... − un murmullo atorado sale de mi garganta, seguido de varios más.

Quería acabar con esto, quería encerrarme en mi habitación y no ser consciente de la realidad que me rodeaba; necesitaba volver a reponer todo lo que se había roto y poder olvidarme de lo que había sucedido. Distingo el sabor a bilis en mi garganta, amenazando con cubrir al hombre frente a mi de un tono amarillento, y como mi cuerpo empezaba a tornarse cada vez más frío. Las paredes parecían resquebrajarse y las luces cegaban gran parte de mi vista.

− Lo lamento − murmuro mientras busco encontrarle sentido alguno mis pensamientos.

Kai sujeta nuevamente mis manos con fuerza, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos; una pequeña mancha de sangre se había formado sobre su ceja y su rostro había empalidecido hasta igualar el mío. Ladeo mi cabeza hacia un lado intentando ocultar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos, la tensión parecía recobrar su normalidad, al igual que mi pulso, por lo que decido bajar la guardia y dejarme caer bruscamente en el respaldar de la silla.

− ¿Elsa...? − niego lentamente antes de siquiera dejarle terminar de formular su pregunta.

Sujeto mi cabeza con fuerza mientras guardo silencio varios segundos, Kai había abandonado la sala hacía ya un rato, dejándome sola mientras intentaba mejorar mi compostura. Mis ojos ardían debido al llanto y un dolor punzante parecía formarse en mi pecho; el reloj frente a mi marca poco más de las 4 de la tarde y el recuerdo de que es el cumpleaños de Anna se forma con claridad en mis pensamientos.

Grito en voz alta al poder encontrarme sola y, recogiendo mis cosas sin mucho cuidado, me dispongo finalmente a salir de aquel pequeño y asfixiante lugar.

* * *

 **Acá tienen el siguiente capítulo, y siento si me demoré un poco; originalmente la trama de este capítulo era completamente distinta al resultado final. Quise narrar un episodio de pánico característico al recordar traumas de este tipo, espero les guste.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sailor-chan: Gracias, ese capítulo fue un poco difícil de escribir porque no sabía bien cómo abordarlo, afortunadamente encontré la forma. Estoy intentando que sus pensamientos en la infancia sean un poco más simples y "calmados" que en su vida adulta, pero sin descuidar la redacción. Y sí, la historia será narrada únicamente desde el punto de vista de Elsa. Gracias por leer.**

 **Siari55: Más adelante se darán pistas de cómo Anna abordó la situación y por qué ahora parece haber olvidado todo, solo hay que ser paciente. Gracias por leer.**


	6. 18

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

– Anna – mi voz es apresurada y ansiosa, igual que mi respiración. – Tú... ¿Tú recuerdas tu cumpleaños número cinco?

Sus brazos parecen detenerse en el aire, cayendo con pesadez junto a su cuerpo. Disimula un quejido bebiendo un sorbo de agua y se apoya en la mesa del comedor, intentando recordar cómo se suele entablar una simple y sencilla conversación.

Hacía varias horas que había regresado de mi cita con Kai, pero cada una de sus palabras seguían haciendo eco en mi mente, clavándose como agujas y logrando que me encontrase mareada debido al dolor. No sabía bien la razón de mi pregunta, no sabía bien el por qué había decidido escupirla en aquel preciso instante – justo luego de probar la pequeña tarta de cumpleaños que descansaba sobre el mesón. Pero había algo de lo cual si estaba segura, la reacción de Anna no había sido natural, y por más que intentase disimularlo, sabía que había algo más profundo oculto en sus acciones.

Entierra el tenedor sobre la crema con fuerza, haciendo chocar el metal contra el plato y generando un desagradable chirrido. Su mirada salta de un lado a otro, encontrándose con la mía con rapidez y separándose de la misma manera. El silencio reina en la habitación, y únicamente cuando ladeo mi cabeza hacia un lado es que procede a hablar.

– Habíamos ido a la playa, tú y yo jugábamos juntas en la orilla ¿recuerdas? – sonreí al ver su genuina expresión de emoción. – Luego, ya sabes… – movió el tenedor en el aire. – Fiesta, tarta, regalos.

Se llevó una gran porción de merengue a la boca, ensuciando parte de su camiseta. Desliza su dedo sobre la pequeña mancha amarillenta, lamiéndolo con lentitud.

– Mamá no paraba de repetir que era una princesa, haciéndome desfilar por todo el salón.

Su voz se quebró al nombrarla, sabía bien que aun sentía su pérdida y no había podido acostumbrarse a la extraña situación. Era consciente del hecho de que lloraba por las noches, pues su rostro tenía un tono más rojizo cada amanecer. Pierde repentinamente el apetito, y la media porción de tarta que tenía en su plato pasa a acompañar a las sobras en el interior del refrigerador.

– Ven aquí – murmuro haciendo espacio en el sofá y acostándola sobre mi pecho.

Su cabello hace cosquillas en mi barbilla y su aliento se deshace en mi hombro. Tiene los ojos cerrados, por lo que no nota el hecho de que la estoy mirando fijamente, memorizando cada centímetro de su piel, intentando replicar su silueta en mi memoria.

– ¿Y papá? Recuerdas… – trago en seco, sintiendo el ardor en mi garganta. – ¿recuerdas lo que él hacía? – esta vez es mi voz la que se quiebra, haciéndome soltar un ligero gemido al finalizar.

Se gira sobre mi cuerpo para lograr verme a los ojos, rozando lentamente sus muslos contra mis vaqueros y presionando aún más su cuerpo sobre mi piel. Acaricio su rostro para apartar varios mechones pelirrojos sobre su frente y logro vislumbrar un atisbo de confusión en su mirada. La contemplo varios segundos más para intentar descifrar lo que se oculta tras esos tonos cambiantes de azul aquamarina, más lo único que parezco lograr es hundirme más en mi propio sufrimiento; recordar cada una de las razones que me trajeron hasta este punto.

La amo, y ese simple sentimiento me está matando.

– Me duele la cabeza – dice separándose con brusquedad de mi cuerpo. Logro atajar su muñeca, presionando con fuerza el pequeño brazalete que le había regalado minutos atrás.

– Anna… – me mira a los ojos y esta vez parece no poder contener sus lágrimas. – Lo lamento.

No tenía en claro la razón de mi disculpa pero había intentado resumir todo lo que sentía en dos simples y pequeñas palabras. Mientras espero respuesta alguna analizo un poco cada una de mis palabras; quizás la respuesta a todo sea que ciertamente Anna no recuerda nada, que yo soy la única estancada en el pasado y que todo los problemas de mi presente es la mera suma de mis acciones anteriores.

Esta vez es ella la que sujeta mi muñeca, atrayéndome contra su cuerpo y presionándome en un delicado abrazo. Busco impregnarme lo más que pueda del olor de su piel, deslizando su nariz por su cuello y reposando mi cabeza en su hombro. No la merezco, nunca la he merecido, menos ahora, cuando lo que siento al verla es confusión con desesperanza, miedo combinado con temor.

– Elsa – rompe finalmente el silencio sujetando mi rostro entre sus manos, pronunciando mi nombre en una forma tan delicada que parece que fuese a reconstruir todo mi mundo. – ¿Qué te sucede?

 _Solíamos ir cada fin de semana a la playa, solíamos ser felices, solíamos enfrentarnos al mundo sin miedo._

 _Solíamos ser normales._

 _Solíamos ser una familia normal._

Un nudo empieza a formarse en mi garganta y puedo sentir cada una de esas palabras atoradas en mi interior. La migraña pasa a apoderarse de mi cabeza.

Toma mi mano para guiarme hasta su habitación sin tomarse la molestia en encender las luces del pasillo. Los recuerdos de hace 13 años vuelven a mi mente, esta vez en forma de pequeños fragmentos inconclusos que logran hacerme desfallecer apenas caemos en su cama. Anna coloca una pequeña manta sobre mi cuerpo, decidiendo dormir esta noche en el sofá principal.

– Te quiero, Elsa – cierra la habitación tras sí, dejándome sola en aquel territorio ajeno.

 _También te quiero, Anna._

Al igual que en aquella ocasión, esas cuatro palabras pasan a quedarse en mi garganta y nuevamente me veo abrazando mi cuerpo, ya no como una niña de 7 años, sino como una adulta con un enorme torbellino en su interior.

* * *

 **Lo siento tanto por el retraso, deben odiarme y están en todo su derecho. A partir de ahora voy a involucrarme un poco más con Anna, mostrando su desarrollo en la historia y como se enfrenta a la situación (debido a que todo es confuso para ella).**

 **Reviews: **

**Siari55: Espero el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, quizás no es lo que muchos esperaban pero quería centrarme más en este momento. Gracias por leer.**

 **Espero les guste y dejen algún review.**


	7. Anna

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

Mis ojos intentan adaptarse a la repentina luz que invade mi espacio. Paredes rosáceas y cortinas color crema se detallan con claridad frente a mí y tardo varios segundos en notar que no me encuentro en mi habitación de siempre, que las sabanas anaranjadas no pertenecían a mi cama y las estrellas de plástico en el techo eran de una constelación ajena a mi galaxia.

Me siento desnuda sobre la cama, aunque estuviese cubierta con un camisón, y observo en detalle el ambiente en el cual me encontraba. Los libros de texto, las zapatillas desgastadas, las manchas circulares de chocolate en el escritorio y la hilera de fotografías sobre el tablón. Todos los elementos parecían gritar " _Anna_ " en voz alta, anunciando casi con orgullo quien era su dueña y mostrando pedazos pequeños de su personalidad. Y, si ese era el caso, si cada objeto en la habitación pertenecía a mi hermana, ¿por qué me sentía confundida en medio de aquel lugar?

Había pasado los últimos días describiendo a la pequeña niña que tiene rincón en mi memoria pero, ¿que había que decir sobre la Anna actual? La optimista, la deportista, la atlética. Aquella chica que siempre se las ingeniaba para sacarme una pequeña sonrisa al amanecer, la que siempre solía tener un brillo singular en su rostro.

Esa Anna era una persona completamente ajena a mí.

No logro encontrar conexión alguna entre la niña y la pseudo-mujer – hacía apenas 39 horas de su decimoctavo cumpleaños – que duerme a escasos pasos de mí en el sofá. Tampoco logro encontrar conexión entre nosotras, como si ningún lazo sanguíneo nos atara, permitiéndome explorar en totalidad su cuerpo en un mundo en donde solo estamos nosotras dos sin preocuparnos por las etiquetas que nos coloca el resto.

Donde solo somos Anna y yo, sin ningún recuerdo de aquel ático oscuro sobre la casa. Sin miedo de mirar lo que éramos 13 años atrás.

Froto mi cuerpo contra sus sabanas, intentando impregnarme lo más que pueda de su olor. Mi rostro ahora descansa en su almohada, dándome una vista perfecta de su escritorio y de la fotografía familiar sobre él.

Duele. Amarla duele, recordar duele. Y la culpa de hacer lo que hago en su habitación, en su cama y frente a la imagen congelada de nuestras últimas vacaciones familiares no me hace detener mis acciones.

Mi roce se hace cada vez más constante, mi mano parece encontrar acomodo bajo mi ropa interior. Mi mente logra transportarme nuevamente a aquella habitación sucia y asquerosa, y por primera vez en mi vida siento que realmente pertenezco allí, que debo esperar a que mi cuerpo se funda con aquella humedecida madera como recordatorio de todo lo que sido. De todo lo que seré en mi vida.

Mi voz se pierde en su almohada de forma casi silenciosa, murmurando su nombre en una voz que ni yo misma pude reconocer.

El ardor en mi cuerpo pasa a concentrarse únicamente en mi garganta, asomando un sabor acido que amenaza con querer salir al mundo exterior. Salto con rapidez hacia el pasillo, buscando encerrarme en el baño y logrando finalmente expulsar la bilis que había empezado a saborear en mi boca. El olor a desinfectante no ayuda a mi situación, mucho menos el dolor apretujado en mi pecho, por lo que solo logro apoyarme en el lavabo, intentando poner en orden cada uno mis pensamientos.

Froto con brusquedad el jabón contra mi cuerpo, buscando limpiar la sensación de suciedad que siempre solía tener luego de pensar en Anna de aquella forma, y de la cual parecía nunca poder despojarme. Completo mi rutina con dificultad para mantenerme de pie, y vuelvo a dirigirme hacia el pasillo, pensando minuciosamente cada tarea que debo hacer el en día.

Son poco más de las 8 de la mañana, por lo que me sorprende encontrarme a Anna despierta junto al sofá. Nunca le había gustado despertarse temprano, mucho menos un sábado, por lo que se me hace extraño el verle allí sentada, con varios álbumes junto a ella y cintas de vídeo caseras. Su rostro tiene un leve tono rojizo, igual que sus ojos, lo que me indica que estuvo llorando recientemente, llenando de cierta culpabilidad mi interior.

No parece notar mi presencia, está únicamente concentrada en ordenar una colección de fotos frente a ella, por lo que decido observarla varios minutos, viendo como su rostro cambia de expresión constantemente, pasando de la alegría a la nostalgia y quedándose con aquella mirada entristecida que se fijaba al otro extremo de la habitación.

– ¿Anna? – alza la vista al escuchar mi voz, sonriendo al verme. - ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

– No podía dormir – dice palmeando el suelo invitándome a sentarme a su lado. – Ese sofá puede ser muy rígido a veces. ¿Ya te sientes un poco mejor?

– Debería hacerte la misma pregunta a ti, anoche no parecías sentirte del todo bien tampoco – un silencio extraño se forma entre ambas, permitiendo escuchar la estática que generaba el radio junto al comedor. – ¿Qué es todo esto, si me puedes explicar?

– Quise ver los álbumes familiares, ya sabes, para recordar cuando mamá y papá aún estaban aquí – vuelve a guardar silencio cuando siente como su voz empieza a dejar de tener fuerza. – Así que fui al ático a buscar todo esto, mamá solía guardar allí las cosas que ocupaban espacio acá abajo por lo que supuse que todas estas cosas viejas estaban en ese lugar. ¿Recuerdas el ático?

Formula esa pregunta con toda la naturalidad del mundo, inconsciente de lo que significaba para mí. Asiento levemente como respuesta mientras tomo una de las fotografías en mis manos, evitando que note el nerviosismo que hay en ellas.

– Ya no es tan tétrico como lo recordaba – empuja mi hombro con suavidad en un intento por hacerme reír. – quizás podríamos limpiarlo un poco y hacer algo bonito con él.

Sonríe acariciando mi rodilla, permitiendo que la luz del sol entrante por la ventana bañara su cabello rojizo y brillara con más intensidad. Suspiro echando mi cuerpo hacia atrás para recostarme en el sofá, viendo cómo se levanta hasta dirigirse a la cocina y esconderse detrás de la puerta del refrigerador. Vuelvo a sentirme cansada y con un torbellino de ansiedad en mi interior, pero todo pasa al olvido cuando Anna se ofrece para preparar el desayuno, argumentando que nunca se había levantado tan temprano a voluntad y que quería hacer algo provechoso con todo el tiempo extra que tenía.

Las horas siguientes la escucho hablar de nuestra niñez, de la forma en que desearía volver a vivirla. Veo como habla con alegría de nuestros paseos, de cómo papá solía alzarla en sus brazos y hacerle sentir como la dueña del mundo. Conforme sigue hablando, su discurso me obliga a preguntarme cómo ella había logrado sobreponerse a pesar de todo, mientras que yo al parecer solo sabía hundirme más y más.

* * *

 **Lo lamento por el atraso, así que en compensación este capítulo es un poco más largo. Intentaré publicar el próximo capítulo esta semana. Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**


	8. Invierno

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

– Deberíamos llevarla con un psicólogo.

Aquella frase fue la que dio inicio a la mañana de mi último día escolar. Las vacaciones de invierno iniciarían esa semana, mi cumpleaños estaría más cerca de lo pensado y tendríamos que pasar tarde y noche encerradas en aquella casa desolada, sin posibilidad alguna de salir gracias a las ventiscas que azotaban la ciudad todas las navidades.

Miré a mamá fijamente, esperando a que me explicase toda la situación, no entendía a dónde querían llevarme o por qué, pero la idea me desagradaba en lo absoluto y expresé mis opiniones golpeando la mesa del comedor y ensuciando de jugo el blazer azul de mi uniforme.

Anna rió y quiso imitar mi rabieta, pero mamá la reprendió velozmente obligándole a terminar su desayuno en la sala y prohibiéndole mencionar palabra al respecto.

– ¿Con qué motivos quieres llevarla a un terapista? – papá no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, concentrándose únicamente en la sección deportiva del periódico en lugar de mostrar interés en la conversación.  
– Tiene casi 8 años y no interactúa con otros niños, su maestra dice que se ha aislado por completo de sus compañeros, ¿no te parece preocupante? ¿Acaso no quieres saber qué ocurre con tu hija?

Deseé poder ir a la sala con Anna y salir de en medio de aquella creciente discusión; mas yo era el tema principal y sabía bien que no podía escapar de ésto como en otras ocasiones. Lamentándome en mi silla, mire a Anna con una expresión de pánico. Ella solo alzó los brazos en respuesta, varios trozos de cereal humedecido escurrían de su boca.

– Está creciendo, los niños cambian todo el tiempo – pellizcó el puente de su nariz intentando concentrarse –. ¿Y por qué no simplemente le preguntas que le sucede? Así nos ahorramos ese gasto innecesario.

Mamá se inclinó hasta estar a mi altura, tomándome de los hombros suavemente y sonriendo con timidez. Peina varios mechones de mi cabello, intentando recordar cómo se formula una oración. Luego de algunos segundos logra preguntar qué me sucede, hablando en aquel tono calmado y casi silencioso que siempre solía tener, evitando en lo más posible alterarme.

Quise gritar todas las palabras que venían en ese instante a mi cabeza, frases sin sentido, algunas que ni siquiera podía comprender aún su significado pero que creía describían toda mi situación. Mamá y yo intercambiamos papeles y ahora soy yo la que no sabe cómo hablar, volviéndome a sentir como una niña pequeña – aún más pequeña – en medio de muchos ruidos sin sentido.

– Elsa...

La voz de mamá hace que me olvide de mis pensamientos, su agarre se hace menos fuerte pero su voz es más firme que antes. La miro a ella, sus ojos avellana indicándome que puedo confiar en ella. Miro de reojo a Anna, completamente ausente frente al televisor. No me atrevo a mirar a papá, pero sé que él sí lo hace conmigo, desde el fondo del comedor, y niega lentamente su cabeza, mientras mamá sigue esperando una respuesta que no sé si deba contar.

– Nada, mamá. Estoy bien – suspira algo entristecida, soltando mis hombros y levantándose del suelo –. ¿Puedo irme a cambiar?

Asiente mientras ve como corro por el angosto pasillo que conecta las habitaciones con el comedor. El jugo se había esparcido en todo mi uniforme, tiñendo de naranja lo blanco del camisón y dejando una textura pegajosa al tacto. Tenía cinco minutos antes de ir a la escuela y debía apresurarme si no quería perder el autobús, por lo que empiezo a desabrochar los botones dorados sobre la tela, sentándome en la cama para tener un poco más de comodidad.

– ¿Elsa? – papá abre la puerta con cuidado, cerrándola de la misma forma y adentrándose en la habitación.  
– Voy a llegar tarde – las palabras parecían enredarse en mi boca y solo pude pronunciar correctamente la mitad de aquella oración.  
– Yo te llevare a la escuela cuando estés lista – dice colocándose a mi lado y ayudándome a desvestirme.  
– ¿Y Anna?  
– Ya ella está en camino. Mamá se aseguró de que subiera al autobús y me pidió que me encargase de ti.

Intenté alcanzar la prenda de ropa limpia cuando el trozo de tela anaranjado cayó al suelo, pero papá tomo mis muñecas con rapidez, colocándolas en mí regazo sin soltarlas por un minuto.

– Tú sabes que a mamá no se le debe decir nada, ¿verdad? – asentí apenada, quizás estaba enojado por lo ocurrido en el desayuno –. Y también sabes que te amo mucho, ¿cierto? – volví a asentir, con un poco más de ánimo esta vez.

Guardó silencio un largo rato, impidiendo en todo momento que me levantase de la cama. Mis pies se mecían en el aire, impacientes, mientras veía como sus ojos observaban fijamente mi cintura.

– ¿Quieres jugar un rato antes de ir a la escuela?

Mi rostro mostró confusión, ¿qué había de Anna? Sabía que se iba a enojar si no participaba, y no quería hacerle sentir eso, no era un juego justo. Además, sin ella aquí, ¿qué iba a hacer yo esta vez?

Me quedé sola con mis dudas mientras papá buscaba la cámara en la otra habitación. Tenía frió, era invierno y yo estaba casi desnuda mientras el aire helado entraba por el conducto de la ventilación. Intenté al menos cubrirme con una manta, pero pronto papá entro con la cámara en mano, ajustando el soporte de la misma y haciendo a un lado mis intenciones de cubrir mi cuerpo.

– Acuéstate sobre la cama – dijo con una voz suave pero autoritaria. Hice lo que me pedía mientras presionaba el botón de encendido, enfocando el lente y observándome a través de él.

Pronto la cama individual se quedó pequeña para ambos y su ropa, al igual que mi blazer, yacía amontonada a un lado de la habitación.

* * *

 **Un capítulo corto en comparación, aunque siento que es suficiente con lo que he escrito. No me enfocaré en la escena en la que termina el capítulo, solo será un recuerdo breve, porque a pesar del tema de la historia, no consideré correcto detallarlo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y dejen algún review si gustan (los reviews me animan a publicar).**


	9. Fuego

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

Mi cuerpo yacía tendido sobre el desgastado suelo de madera, puedo escuchar a lo lejos la videograbadora repetir la misma escena en un bucle infinito y sentir como lo poco que queda de mi cordura empieza a fundirse en la habitación.

Quería escapar, huir, salir corriendo. Mas estaba atada a aquella casa, a una vida que solo se resume en dejarme manipular por los demás, una marioneta al servicio de todos. Siento asco hacia todo a mí alrededor, sobre todo hacia mí misma persona, y nuevamente me pregunto cómo pude soportar tanto a lo largo de mi vida. Seguramente, si no fuese tan cobarde, hubiese arrojado mi cuerpo al tren hacía ya mucho.

El dolor empieza a formarse nuevamente en mi cuerpo – está vez más emocional que físico – y no logro poder asimilar por completo lo que mi padre le hizo a mi persona hace mucho, a pesar de que tengo bajo mi posesión un sinfín de pruebas en vídeo, por lo que solo opto por sacar la cinta del grabador y volver a colocarla en su sitio, oculta bajo varias motas de polvo, sueños destrozados y varias cajas vacías sin usar.

Agradezco mentalmente el que Anna no esté en casa, dándome la libertar necesaria para intentar ordenar el inmenso desastre en mi interior. Busco por todo el ático hasta encontrar cada una de las cintas de vídeo que mi padre había grabado en mi infancia, sorprendiéndome ante el hecho de que son más de lo que había pensado y que, junto a ellas, existe una pequeña colección de fotografías un tanto repulsivas y obscenas.

Mi padre era un verdadero pederasta. Maldigo al concluir aquello mientras agradezco el que estuviese enterrado 8 metros bajo tierra.

Busco ingeniármelas para quemar y destruir todo ese material en el patio sin alertar a los vecinos, son casi las tres de la tarde y a pesar del intenso olor a kerosene y el humo sobre la calle, ninguno se atreve a hacer reclamo alguno ante mis acciones.

Anna y yo somos las huérfanas del vecindario y aunque a veces sea un título un tanto deprimente, no está de mal tener personas que sientan compasión hacia nosotras – aunque la mayoría sea de forma hipócrita y no les importemos realmente. Según sus propias palabras, hemos sufrido mucho y mientras lentamente el fuego empieza a abrasar cada uno de los objetos de plástico, empiezo a preguntarme qué dirían si llegasen a enterarse de todo lo que hemos tenido que lidiar desde la infancia, dejando como segundo plano el hecho de ser huérfana y el tener que cargar con la custodia de Anna desde tan corta edad.

Empiezo a sentirme como la protagonista de mi propia serie de eventos desafortunados, viviendo en un mundo donde los demás no parecen hacer caso a mis gritos de auxilia y donde en cada esquina pareciese que debo enfrentarme a un nuevo dilema sin saber bien cómo resolverlo.

Veo como el fuego empieza a perder su flama y me adentro en la casa con la ropa manchada de hollín y el olor a humo impregnado en mi cabello. Busco no darle mucha importancia a ese detalle, Anna aún no llega a casa – su trote vespertino parece alargarse más de lo previsto – así que calculo tener unos minutos para eliminar cualquier mancha ennegrecida de mi cuerpo.

Tal vez otros la hayan tenido peor que yo, pienso mientras dejo el agua del fregadero correr por mis brazos, y concluyo que estoy haciendo un escándalo por nada. Hasta hace poco no creía que lo sucedido fuese lo suficientemente relevante como para pedir ayuda, y quizás esa sea la razón exacta por la cual me encuentro en medio de este conflicto: una casa con la que lidiar, el peso de estudiar una carrera que hace colapsar por completo mi mente, miles de emociones destruyendo paulatinamente mi interior y la maravillosa pero tortuosa presencia de Anna en mi vida.

Anna. Anna. Anna. Me había quedado completamente absorta pensando en ella que no soy capaz de notar cuando cruza el umbral de la puerta, arrojando sus cosas a la sala y abriéndose paso hacia el comedor. El agua aún sigue corriendo en mi cuerpo mientras me sumergía cada vez más en mis pensamientos sin poder concentrarme en uno por completo.

– ¿Fue una larga jornada? – pregunto intentando hacer que mi voz suene menos fría de lo normal. Anna empieza a beber varias botellas de agua de un solo trago, dándome una mirada desafiante por sobre la puerta del refrigerador.

– Quería alcanzar una nueva marca – su voz es agitada al igual que su respiración. – Y sabes bien que no soporto estar quieta más de cinco minutos.

– No tienes que mencionarlo – sonrío mientras deslizo mis dedos sobre su piel humedecida y brillante, ella se estremece ante mi contacto. – ¿Recuerdas el incidente en el museo?

– ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Creo que mamá aún me odiaba por haber caído sobre esa armadura – deja sobre la mesa la pequeña botella de agua transparente. – a veces incluso puedo imaginar su voz reprendiéndome.

Un extraño silencio se forma entre ambas, quitándonos las palabras a las dos. Anna suspira golpeando el plástico con sus dedos y dejándose caer sobre la silla; no hace mención alguna de mi extraño aspecto por lo que decido retirarme dejándole descansar mientras se arrecuesta en el comedor.

Observo de reojo su cuerpo mientras camino hasta mi habitación. Luce cansada – no precisamente por entrenar – y su rostro había perdido una parte del brillo que le solía caracterizar. Su cabello parece algo maltratado y el que se encuentre torpemente trenzado no ayuda a la situación. Hay algo que obviamente le está molestando pero no soy capaz de preguntarle y solo puedo encerrarme en mi pequeña morada como en cada ocasión.

El perfecto orden de mi pieza solo deja notar el inmenso punto de quiebre sobre el cual estoy parada. El escritorio perfectamente ordenado, las paredes perfectamente pintadas de un tono azul hielo, mi cello perfectamente pulido en un rincón – aunque tenga casi 3 años sin tocarlo – y una única fotografía enmarcada en la pared. Ésta es la única forma que conozco de evitar conectar con mis emociones, la única forma de intentar mantener la estabilidad de mi vida. Pero las grietas poco a poco empiezan a formarse, destrozando todo a su paso, y dejando ver pequeños atisbos de miedo en el único lugar en el cual creía poder sentirme segura en medio de todo el caos.

Antes de poder siquiera buscar relajarme escucho la singular voz de Anna haciendo eco en el corredor. Se escucha un tanto animada, mucho más de lo que estaba hacía pocos minutos, y deduzco que entabla una conversación telefónica con alguien. Intento ignorar su plática, pero pronto las palabras _"cita"_ y _"conocí a alguien"_ se cuelan con agilidad bajo mi puerta, ardiendo como aquel brillante fuego en lo más profundo mi interior.

* * *

 **Lo siento por el retraso, he estado algo ocupada aunque sé que eso no es excusa. Espero les guste el capítulo y dejen algún review (pronto introduciré un nuevo personaje, así que estén atentos). Pregunta random: ¿alguna vez se preguntaron el origen del título de la historia? Solo tengo curiosidad.**

 **Reviews:**

 **una persona mas: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Siendo honesta, he pensado en escribir varios capítulos desde el punto de vista de Anna, aunque quizás sería casi para el final (se me hace un poco más fácil narrar desde el punto de vista de Elsa).**

 **DG: Muchas gracias, el tema es algo difícil por lo que busco abordarlo muy suavemente sin perder la redacciòn ni la realidad (suelo escribir varias historias con temáticas parecidas, por lo que es algo sencillo en ese aspecto). Y sí, es triste que casos así ocurran en la vida real y más es el hecho de que nadie está completamente seguro en este mundo. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo y espero leer más de tus reviews pronto.**


	10. Lítost

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

 ** _Lítost: Es el dolor producido por la visión de la propia miseria puesta en evidencia._**

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que Anna decidió contarme lo de su cita. Saltando de aquí para allá y sonriendo a más no poder, me dijo que había conocido a un chico mientras descansaba de su trote, le había brindado un sorbo de agua y, según sus propias palabras, había dicho que era la chica más linda que llegó a ver en el parque.

Anna no podía parar de hablar acerca de él, sus ojos castaños, su cabello rubio y su buen porte. Yo por mi parte solo podía asentir sin mucho ánimo a cada una de sus palabras, deseando poder salir de la habitación rumbo a mis clases e ignorar el tema por el resto del día. Pero era domingo, lo que significaba que tenía que escuchar cada una de sus palabras y verle bailar apasionada por toda la habitación.

No es que no estuviese feliz por ella, dentro de mí sentía orgullo al verla feliz por tener su primera cita, pero con cada frase solo lograba romperme más por dentro, haciéndome ver con mayor claridad lo equivocada que estaba al sentir la misma clase de sentimientos hacia ella.

¿Cuándo supe con certeza que estaba empezando a enamorarme de mi hermana? ¿Cuándo inició todo este caos en mi interior?

Los últimos años había tratado por todos los métodos de olvidarla. Relaciones fugaces, besos con sabor a licor y siluetas borrosas de personas entrando y saliendo de mi cama; había decidido acabar una adicción sustituyéndola con otra. Pero cada paso que daba solo me acercaba más a Anna, ella era mi más insana adicción. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz, cada aspecto de ella lograba hundirme más en mi locura.

Estaba enamorada de Anna.

Tocarla, besarla; es lo único que había aprendido hacer. No podía verme a mí misma de otra manera, no podía hacer caso omiso a lo que sentía. La amaba, sentía una atracción indescriptible por ella. No en la forma en que mi padre lo hacía, eso era seguro, sino de un modo más delicado, más pasional.

Aún recuerdo la primera noche que pensé en ella en aquella forma, la sensación fría de mis dedos sobre mi piel y el ardor insoportable en mis piernas. La luz que entraba por la ventana era escasa, apenas podía iluminar los dedos de mis pies, así que agradecí enormemente ese hecho. Nadie podía ver lo que estaba haciendo, nadie podía escucharme pero, aun así, sentía estar a la vista de todos, enfrentándome a sus miradas mientras me juzgaban, escuchando los insultos hacia mi persona.

Al cabo de varios segundos la puerta empezó a abrirse con lentitud, dejando ver la figura de mi padre entrando en la pieza. Estaba oscuro, pero podía ver sus brillantes ojos verdes observarme con cierto tono de burla, bordeando mi silueta conforme se adentraba en la habitación.

Parecía como si las señales de lo que había hecho estuviesen cosidas a mi cuerpo, arraigadas a mi piel con cada puntada. Él solo pudo sonreír al verme tendida sobre la cama, con la sábana apenas cubriendo mi cuerpo y el sudor pegándose a mi frente. No sentí temor alguno por lo que él pudiese llegar a hacerme, en cierta forma creí merecerlo, por lo que únicamente me hice a un lado de la cama, rozando la fina tela contra mi piel.

– Elsa – pronunció con ronquera en su voz –. Mi dulce y hermosa hija – había un cierto tono de sarcasmo en su voz, lo pude comprobar al hacer énfasis en aquellas últimas palabras.

Se apoyó en el borde de la cama mientras deslizaba sus dedos por su barbilla. Él y yo éramos muy diferentes, pero cuando mi mirada finalmente se encontró con la suya supe que ambos nos parecíamos más de lo que yo quisiera admitir.

Su mano palmea con suavidad mi cabeza, como si se tratase de un reconocimiento a quien ha hecho una buena acción. Vuelvo a sentirme como una niña en sus brazos, excepto que ahora los años han desgastado mi rostro, dibujando pequeñas marcas de fatiga bajo mis ojos. Ya no era aquella niña, era una adulta. Dieciocho años de pesadez podían verse en mi mirada, y el hecho de haberme fijado en mi hermana de aquella forma – tres años menor que yo y en plena adolescencia – aumenta el peso que cargo encima.

Había traspasado un límite que yo misma me había impuesto y lo único que podía hacer era agachar la cabeza humillada, sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a correr por mis mejillas, incapaz de poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

La voz de mi padre aturdía en mis oídos, su monólogo de cómo debía sentirme avergonzada hacia mi reflejo no lograba captar mi entera atención. Lo único en que podía pensar era en todo lo que me había convertido, en cada una de mis acciones y principalmente en cada una de mis elecciones. La vergüenza la sentía desde hacía ya mucho, había convivido con ella desde la primera vez que pisé aquel ático sobre la casa, pero había un sentimiento distinto esta vez.

Una clase de sufrimiento que solo pude notar al ver la miseria en la cual se había convertido mi vida. Al ver las sábanas humedecidas bajo mi cuerpo, al sentir la mano de mi padre tocar más allá de lo permitido, al imaginar a mamá sonreír creyendo que éramos la familia perfecta.

Al recordar que Anna duerme tranquilamente en la habitación adyacente y al ver como he vandalizado la pureza de su imagen en mi memoria.

* * *

 **Este capítulo lo quería publicar desde hace mucho, fue uno de los primeros que pensé y sin duda mi favorito. Respecto al título, me basé en una saga de libros, les recomiendo leerla porque considero que la trama (una familia incestuosa) y la redacción son muy buenos. Desde el próximo capítulo se van a revelar varios secretos entre Anna y Elsa, y buscaré narrar las experiencias de esta última con sus relaciones fugaces (y debo recordarme a mí misma no tardar tanto en publicar).  
**

 **Sin nada más que decir, les deseo una feliz navidad y muchas gracias por leer (espero dejen algún review).  
**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sber Rana De Papel: No suena mal en lo absoluto, de hecho, en este capítulo se explora ese sentimiento (fue uno de los primeros borradores que escribí y ya ansiaba publicarlo). Elsa sabe que está actuando igual que su padre, pero intenta obviar ese asunto. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Una persona mas: Me alegra que te guste, es claro que Anna no pudo superar todo y en los siguientes capítulos se explicará, finalmente, cómo logró hacer frente hasta el punto de olvidarlo por completo. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Sailor-chan: El cómo iba a abordar la historia era mi primera preocupación, pero hasta ahora creo que he hecho un buen trabajo. Acertaste con lo del título, me inspiré en esa saga para titular esta historia, y creo que con el contexto va bien. Gracias por comentar.**


	11. Hábitos

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

Podía sentir el olor a alcohol y tragos baratos en el aire, sentir una infinidad de cuerpos rozar con el mío y la música aturdiendo cada uno de mis sentidos. Aún no tenía la edad legal para beber, una larga espera de casi un año y medio me separaba de aquel glorioso día, pero con una identificación falsa en mi mano y un montón de penas que ahogar, me adentré a uno de los tantos clubes que decoraban la zona.

Mi celular vibraba insaciablemente en mi bolsillo, no tengo siquiera que comprobar el nombre en el identificador para saber de quién se trata. Son casi las 2:30 de la mañana y Anna debía estar llamando impaciente echada junto al sofá. Me repito mentalmente que no se merece esto, que quizás nunca debí utilizar la mentira de quedarme hasta tarde en la biblioteca para venir a este mugriento lugar; pero mientras una silueta borrosa me encamina hasta el segundo piso, recuerdo la razón principal del porqué estoy aquí, viéndola desvestirse en un pequeño cubículo en donde apenas podemos respirar, inhalando permanentemente el olor a vodka que emana al hablar.

Mi piel nunca llega a tocar la suya pero puedo sentir su sudor al restregarse contra mi ropa. Esa es mi primera regla. Y mientras ha de pensar que sufro de alguna clase de fetiche, se las ingenia con agilidad para hacerme llegar por sobre mis jeans, alcanzando a encontrar el punto exacto tras esa tela áspera y rígida. La música seguía sonando fuertemente en mi cabeza, el piso parecía difuminarse con cada paso que solía dar. Escuché sus gritos de enojo al tope de la escalera, no le había retribuido el _favor_ que hizo por mí, dejándole sentir el olor de su propia excitación en el aire.

Pequeñas manchas púrpuras pintaron la palma de mi mano al secar mi mejilla, el maquillaje se estaba empezando a correr pero ese detalle no era problema para la fila de pretendientes que buscaron intentar algo conmigo esa noche, pronunciando _"hey, blondie"_ de una forma en que fácilmente podían enredase con esas pocas e insignificantes palabras.

Pertenecía a las filas de mártires que no lograban mantener una relación estable, que no sabían tocar sino dejarse hacer.

Vuelvo a sentir aquella vibración en mi bolsillo, un poco más corta que las anteriores, así que intento encontrar la valentía para leer un mensaje, conociendo a la persona que se esconde tras aquella pantalla y que debe ansiar una llamada o señal de vida de mi parte.

 _ **Anna (2:42 AM):**_

 _ **¿Te encuentras bien?**_  
 _ **Es tarde, y me sorprendió no encontrarte al volver a casa.**_  
 _ **Solo necesito saber de ti.**_

Es cruel, es inhumano. Y aun así simplemente decido enviarle un texto excusando mi ausencia mientras conduzco sin tener un rumbo fijo, dejando pasar a los demás conductores mientras aguardo a que la vida decida pasar de mí.

Conduzco de vuelta luego de varias horas, viendo como toda la ciudad ahora se cernía bajo una aura agridulce de calma y soledad. Los clubes habían cerrado sus puertas, las fiestas estaban en su decadencia y yo parecía ser la única persona afuera a esas horas de la noche. Busco dar rumbo de regreso, saltando las luces en rojo y aguardando en la entrada un largo rato antes de atreverme a entrar, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado e intentando no despertar a mi guardián piso arriba.

Me adentro en casa solo para encontrarme a Anna todavía despierta frente al televisor; sus ojos luchan para mantenerse despiertos, aferrada a una vieja manta que apenas logra cubrir la mitad de su cuerpo. Lanzo mi bolso a un rincón de la sala, logrando captar su atención y haciéndole reaccionar bajo una somnolencia enorme.

– ¿No tienes escuela mañana? – froto mi rostro con las manos.

– ¡Elsa! – Camina con cierta rapidez hasta aferrarse a mí, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho –. Estaba preocupada. No respondías mis llamadas y creí que tú…

Su voz se apagó con notoriedad, permitiendo escuchar el sonido del televisor al fondo. Tomé su barbilla entre mis manos y la hice mirarme a los ojos, notando un atisbo real de miedo en su rostro. Mamá y papá habían muerto hace poco en un accidente, y el hecho de que Anna creyera que me había aguardado el mismo destino solo me hacía sentir peor.

– Eres lo único que me queda – pronuncia a punto de romper a llorar, aferrándose más a mi cuerpo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la veo como realmente es, como mi hermana menor, aquella persona a quien siempre me prometí cuidar. Apenas tiene diecisiete, pero tras su imagen infantil se esconden muchos años de traumas olvidados, sueños rotos y una etiqueta de huérfana cosida a su cuerpo como si hubiese sido hecha con fuego ardiente.

La tomo entre mis brazos mientras nos sentamos con lentitud en el suelo, apoyándonos contra el sofá mientras aguardamos a que el sueño venga por nosotras. Siento como murmura mi nombre casi en un susurro, quedándose finalmente dormida luego de varios minutos.

– No te preocupes, Anna, yo estoy aquí. Yo siempre estaré aquí.

* * *

 **Un capítulo algo corto, pero espero les guste. Los siguientes capítulos serán un poco más largos, y me temo que casi, si no se me ocurre añadir nada más, la historia está llegando al final. Aunque ya estoy pensando una idea para algún otro fanfic, por si alguien quisiera leerlo.**

 **Espero dejen algún review y gracias por leer.**

 **Reviews:**

 **una persona mas: Prometo aclarar tus dudas pronto, aunque creo que esa precisamente esa duda la han de tener todos. Gracias por comentar, y feliz año nuevo también para ti.**


	12. Primera Cita

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

Anna estaba sentada sobre mis rodillas, sus manos descansaban en mis caderas y sus labios se encontraban pintados en un ligero tono carmesí. Me había pedido ayuda al alistarse para su cita, forzándome a terminar de arreglar su maquillaje y a elogiar cada una de sus elecciones de vestuario por más descombinadas que fuesen.

Mis dedos se deslizaron lentamente por su mejilla, buscando difuminar el exceso de rubor, hasta terminar bordeando la comisura de sus labios y descansar allí más segundos de los que eran necesarios. Ella se estremece ante tal acción.

– Te ves muy hermosa –. Sonríe ante mi comentario, sonrojándose con rapidez.

Busca separarse de mí para terminar de alistar su atuendo, acentuándolo con el brazalete que le había obsequiado días atrás. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, hay una expresión nostálgica en su rostro y se encontraba muy callada para haber mostrado una emoción excesiva poco antes de empezar a alistarse. No quise comentarlo pero su voz me detuvo cuando me disponía a salir de la habitación, congelando mi mano en la manija de la puerta.

– ¿Algún consejo? – suspiró como si se quitase un gran peso de encima –. Ya has tenido citas antes, así que en cierta forma eres mi guía en todo esto.

– Es diferente – dije colocándome a su lado –, eran encuentros casuales. Nada parecido a esto.

– ¿Vas a tener una charla con él? – la observe con confusión y curiosidad – Los padres siempre tienen una charla con los novios de sus hijas, al menos en las películas. Y dado que papá no está, creí que tú asumirías esa función.

Esas últimas palabras generaron escalofríos en mí.

– Eres mi hermana mayor, se supone que creas que ningún chico es lo suficientemente bueno para salir conmigo – ambas reímos ante aquel indiscutible hecho.  
– ¿Quieres que lo amenace? – acomodé varios mechones de su peinado –. Podría mirarle y decirle que no se atreva a intentar nada contigo y todas esas estupideces que suelen asustarlos.

Intenté hacer que fuese una broma a pesar de que en el fondo me asustase lo que pudiera ocurrir.

– Solo sé tú misma – beso su frente con timidez –, eres perfecta tal cual eres.

Me abraza con más fuerza de lo normal, alejándose justo en el instante en que tocan la puerta principal. Muerde su labio con fuerza, manchando de color parte de sus dientes, así que me ofrezco a recibir a su cita mientras ella arregla ese detalle menor, caminando por toda la habitación como si se fuese a acabar el mundo.

A simple vista Kristoff parece un chico común y corriente; alto, rubio y en forma – por lo visto –. Hace un comentario bien intencionado respecto a mi forma de vestir en ese instante. Iba a replicar que el utilizar una sudadera desgastada no le hace mal a nadie, pero en ese preciso instante Anna aparece entusiasmada por el corredor, captando la atención de ambos en una manera casi obsesiva, y generando varios cumplidos de parte de él.

La casa pasa a quedar en silencio cuando ambos cruzan el umbral, dirigiéndose hacia el pórtico para luego desaparecer con la noche. Anna ladea la cabeza para dirigirme una sonrisa que logra calmarme un breve instante, y que pasa a difuminarse cuando Kristoff la rodea con el brazo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

Por primera vez la soledad parece no sentirse bien y pronto me encuentro contando las horas faltantes para su llegada. Batallo conmigo misma para encontrar las verdaderas razones de mi ansiedad, enumerándolas en una lista improvisada tras un recibo de gas. Es su primera cita, su primera ilusión y potencial relación. Tengo temor a que le rompan el corazón o, por el contrario, temor a que todo fuese bien y con el tiempo se alejase de mí en busca de algo un poco mejor.

Tenía miedo de perder a Anna, de que otra persona captase su total atención.

Paso la noche entera en vela aguardando sentada en el sofá, atragantándome con las sobras de la cena anterior y viendo la programación basura que solían pasar a esas horas de la noche. Agudizo mi oído para intentar identificar algún sonido que me indique que Anna se encuentra llegando a casa, pero bajo la guardia cuando el sueño logra vencerme y mi cuerpo pasa a relajarse completamente bajo la luz del televisor.

El sonido del cerrojo logra despertarme con rapidez, el reloj de la cocina marca casi las 12 de la mañana y cuando logro despertar finalmente, puedo distinguir la inconfundible silueta de Anna caminar por todo el pasillo. Sus manos se encontraban escondidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y su bolso estaba tirado en algún sitio entre la mesa y el comedor.

– ¿Todo bien? – se alarma ante el repentino sonido de mi voz.

Asiente con lentitud mientras se encierra en el baño, abriendo el grifo del agua solo para dejarlo fluir en el lavabo, por la ubicación de su sombra sé que se encuentra sentada en el frío piso de granito.

– ¿Anna? ¿Ocurrió algo que quieras contarme? – abro la puerta solo para encontrarla limpiando su maquillaje con pequeños trozos de papel. Niega con lentitud mientras me invita a sentarme a su lado.

– Fuimos a cenar – intenta sacar una sonrisa forzada –, un sito elegante pero sencillo. Es algo tímido, creo que ambos podrían llevarse bien.

Se queda en silencio un par de minutos como si no supiera qué más contar. Empiezo a deducir que quizás fue una larga y aburrida cita, y que su extraña actitud se deba a la decepción social que estaba experimentando. Acuesta con lentitud su cuerpo en mi pecho, buscando encontrar mi mano y entrelazarla con la suya. Sonríe cuando logra su cometido.

– Y luego me besó – pronuncia esas palabras casi como si se ahogara, atorándose con cada sílaba y vocal. Cierra con fuerza sus ojos como si hubiese revelado el mayor secreto de todos, mordiendo con nerviosismo su labio inferior.

– Vaya – intento disimular el repentino tono quebradizo de mi voz –, al parecer no fue una noche desperdiciada.

Mi voz es repentinamente callada por una sensación cálida sobre mis labios. No tardo en asimilar que Anna se encuentra besándome en ese preciso instante, apretando sus manos contra mi pecho y acercándose con lentitud. El beso es lento y delicado, además de sorpresivo, y antes de dejarme llevar por todas mis emociones elijo apartarla sutilmente, presionando sus muñecas con suavidad. Veo en sus ojos un atisbo de miedo y excitación, y pronto siento el sabor de su labial combinado con su saliva en mi boca. Murmura un _perdón_ que apenas puede ser escuchado y antes de hacerle sentir que ha cometido un error me apresuro a levantarla del suelo.

– Vamos a la cama – intento recuperar la cordura mientras la dirijo hasta su habitación. – Mañana tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

 **Apuesto a que no esperaban eso. En el próximo capítulo contaré a qué se debe el beso y la razón de que Anna actuase tan extraño casi al final. Gracias por leer, y espero dejen algún review.  
**

 **Comentario random: estoy pensando en empezar una nueva historia (debido a que esta ya está por acabar). Por si alguno desea leerla, planeo subirla más tarde.**

 **Reviews: **

**Guest: La historia quizás sea confusa porque narro alternando presente y pasado, y porque quiero trasmitir el estado emocional en que se encuentra Elsa (una inmensa confusión y negación). Gracias por lo de la redacción y por tu comentario.**

 **darkfantasy88: Narro en distintos tiempos (el presente de la historia y el pasado que se describe como recuerdos de Elsa en su niñez y adolescencia). Sé que suena confuso, pero luego de agarrarle el hilo no lo es. Igualmente gracias por leer.**


	13. Preguntas

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

– ¿Qué le hiciste a mí hermana? – podía jurar que Kristoff escuchaba mi respiración acelerada al otro lado de la línea gracias a su modo asustadizo de responder.

Anna había pasado la mayor parte del día en cama, respondiendo en forma tajante a cada una de mis preguntas y enroscándose en una pila de mantas viejas como si fuera el mundo no se estuviese evaporando a 41 grados. No quise hacer mención alguna sobre el beso, y aunque en el fondo fantaseaba con la idílica idea de repetirlo, sabía que no era la mejor opción. Anna había actuado un tanto distinta los últimos días y el simple hecho de hablar de lo ocurrido solo empeoraría más la situación.

Intente obligarme a creer que había sido uno de esos besos que tanto se dan los hermanos, sin nada más allá que cariño fraternal. Pero mientras más me sumerjo en mis pensamientos solo puedo pensar en la manera en que sus labios se sentían cálidos contra los míos, su respiración agitada y el pequeño rastro de saliva que unió por breves segundos nuestras bocas aun cuando nos habíamos separado.

Había algo más oculto tras ese acto, un grito desesperado por algo que no sabía bien como identificar.

– Elsa... Elsa – la voz de Kristoff me regresa a la realidad; su tono de voz deja notar el largo tiempo que gaste pensando – ¿De qué estás hablando?  
– Regresó a casa con la mirada decaída, sus pies arrastrándose por el suelo ¿crees que no sé qué algo está pasando?  
– Créeme cuando te digo que no sé qué está ocurriendo – dijo en forma defensiva – ¿Anna está bien?

Su voz era tímida, quizás demasiado, y en este instante precisé que estaba diciendo la verdad. Busqué calmarme antes de responder a su pregunta, el chico lo menos que se merecía era que le gritaran sin razón, sintiéndome culpable por la forma inicial en que le había tratarlo.

– Ha actuado muy extraña desde que regresó ayer, y lo único que quizás sé es que pudo haber cambiado estado contigo.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos el cual tome como iniciativa para continuar.

– La llevaste a cenar, charlaron; debiste haber notado algo – mi voz estaba al punto de quiebre –. Una señal, una palabra, lo que sea.  
– Bueno, todo iba normal hasta que... – tosió con nerviosismo antes de proseguir – No te voy a mentir. No era mi intención inicial, nos besamos, la situación se fue un poco de las manos y...  
– ¿Tuviste sexo con ella?

El tono de mi pregunta fue tan brusco que incluso logró sorprenderme. Kristoff negó con rapidez a la par que suplicaba que por favor le dejara explicarse; nunca creí poder soportar a algún pretendiente de Anna y ahora, viéndome en esta situación, sabía que no me había equivocado del todo.

– Lo intente, ¿sí? Al menos lo hice – rechiné los dientes con enojo –. Pero cuando quise _ir más allá_ , ella simplemente se apartó. No en la forma normal que una chica lo haría, sino en un modo más distante.

Iba a preguntar a que se refería con eso último, pero pronto Kristoff me dio su respuesta, contándome algo que desee no haber escuchado jamás.

– Como si hubiese recordado algo o entrase en una especie de trance.

Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse y vi la sombra de Anna adentrarse en él, terminé la llamada con rapidez - siendo incapaz de explicarle mis motivos - y me adentré en el corredor solo para verla arrodillada frente al inodoro, sus manos colgaban en el suelo y todo su cuerpo parecía tiritar.

– Anna tenemos que hablar – dije sentándome junto a ella para tomar su cuerpo con fuerza.  
– No quiero – empezó a forcejear para sacarme de su espacio, empujando mi pecho con rudeza.  
– No, Anna escúchame – tomé sus hombros obligándola a reaccionar –. Hablé con Kristoff – sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa –, y sé que si esta fuese otra situación iría a su casa a romperle el miembro por querer intentar algo contigo.

Sonrió con timidez mostrando que bajo todo ese desdén seguía la misma Anna de siempre

– ¿Tienes que decirme qué te hizo? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué llegaste así a casa? Anna dime algo por favor.  
– ¡No sé por qué! ¿Okay? – gritó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía – ¡No sé! ¡No sé por qué hice lo que hice o por qué no lo hice! – varias lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos –. No sé por qué tengo que vivir en medio de una familia rota, con una hermana que un día me trata como la reina del mundo y al otro no quiere tocarme como si mi persona le diera asco.

Sus palabras generaron un quiebre en mí y pronto me vi llorando también frente su mirada rabiosa y confusa. A veces olvido que apenas es una niña, que toda ella se deja llevar antes de pensar y que no debo exigirle demasiado. Olvido que solo tiene 18 años – 15 para el momento en que nuestros padres murieron y 5 cuando todo el caos inició – y que todo es más difícil de afrontar para ella.

– No sé por qué cuando me tocó sentí como si alguien ya lo hubiese hecho, ni por qué al besarlo solo pude pensar en ti – suspiró con cansancio –. No sé nada, Elsa. Y realmente no sé si quiero saber.

Se recostó contra la pared golpeando su cabeza contra el lavabo, ya nada parecía importarle y el cansancio se había apoderado de sus ojos. Por mi parte me quede allí, en silencio, intentando encontrar sentido a todo lo que me había terminado de decir, temiendo no ser capaz de poder comprenderla.

Sabía que debía ayudarla con esto, dejar de ocultarle toda la verdad. Para Anna, la figura de nuestro padre era todo para ella, su héroe y protección. No iba a ser fácil pero nada lo había sido en nuestra vida. Gemí sujetando mi cabeza contra mis manos, apretando mi cuero cabelludo con la fuerza suficiente para doler.

¿Podía ser capaz que un simple toque, un beso, habían logrado hacerle recordar todo?

* * *

 **Finalmente** **Anna va a saber todo, esperé mucho para subir este capítulo. Por si las dudas, hay personas que reviven eventos traumáticos al escuchar ciertas palabras o cosas así. El próximo capítulo será un tanto explícito, por no decir mucho, lo aviso con anticipación. Gracias por leer y dejen algún review.**

 **Reviews:**

 **lay05: Muchas gracias por leer, espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **DanFlorance: Voy a intentar actualizar regularmente, normalmente actualizo un capítulo cada semana pero como ya los capítulos cumbres están escritos creo que la actualización será más rápida. Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Una persona mas: Creo que nadie se esperaba ese beso, saludos y muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias por leer, tuve que investigar mucho para poder escribir esta historia y me alegra que mi investigación brindó frutos (inicialmente tenía mucho miedo de esta historia debido al tópico demasiado delicado).**


	14. Primera Vez

**Esta historia (en concreto, este capítulo) contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

 _Enero, 2004_

– No quiero hacerlo – Anna pisoteó el suelo con fuerza, soltando mi mano bruscamente y corriendo hacia el rincón.

Estaba de mal humor. Podía notarlo por la forma en que había regresado de la escuela, arrojando su mochila sin ningún cuidado en la sala y golpeando cada objeto en la habitación. Quizás algún niño le había dicho que no era lo _suficientemente fuerte_ para jugar con ellos, o había extraviado la chocolatina que mamá le dio para el almuerzo; no importaba ahora, y mientras todo su cuerpo parecía convulsionarse en ira, papá intentaba hacerle entrar en razón para jugar.

– ¿Por qué no lo haces solo con Elsa? – se cruzó de brazos – Estoy cansada.

– Lo sé, pero te prometo que luego voy a compensarlas – abrazó a Anna de un costado mientras yo contaba las grietas y telarañas en cada pared, solo habían 5, nada mal para ser un ático polvoriento –. Además, solo estaremos tú y yo.

Detuve mi cuenta para observarlos, recordé la vez que papá me había grabado junto a él y sin duda no quería que se repitiese, no con Anna. Ella, ajena a lo que había sucedido, asintió con algo de emoción, la idea de una recompensa sonaba bien para ella.

Las instrucciones eran simples, yo debía quedarme fuera de lente mientras ellos dos se acostaban contra la pared. Le di una sonrisa forzada a Anna mientras veía como el cierre de su vestido empezaba a bajar; lo siguiente que pude escuchar fue un susurro adolorido de su parte y la misma extraña risa que papá había hecho aquel día en mi habitación.

Anna me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, su rostro empezó a hincharse y sus manos – ya muy cansadas para luchar – decidieron quedarse quietas junto a su regazo. Intenté acercarme a ellos, pero papá me reprendió obligándome a regresar a mi habitación; su tono de voz nos asustó a ambas, jamás creímos que nos llegara a gritar así.

Recordaba lo mucho que dolió cuando papá hizo lo mismo conmigo, pero más me hería ver a Anna en aquella posición. Al menos en mi caso fue en una cama calientita y no en el frío suelo de madera astillado. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mientras pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas; rasguñaba rabiosa la madera, buscando aferrarse desesperadamente a algo.

Luego de varios segundos decidió dejarse llevar, su cuerpo finalmente pareció resignarse a lo que sucedía, observando al techo en todo momento. Anna siempre había logrado manejar mejor el dolor que yo; una caída de bruces contra la tierra era un raspón que mostraba con entusiasmo y un golpe fuerte en la cabeza era una de sus tantas anécdotas que solía contar en el patio de recreo.

Pero esta vez era distinto. Parecía no querer pensar en lo que sucedía, intentar obviarlo con el tiempo.

Mire a Anna nuevamente solo para darme cuenta de que parecía observarme con cierta rabia. Sus ojos verdes pedían por mi ayuda, mas yo solo gemí resignada, apretando mis puños con fuerza y dejándolos caer de la misma forma. Anna rechinaba los dientes con cada embestida y solo pudo relajarse cuando papá fue a asearse en otra habitación, dejándonos solas en aquel ático.

– ¡Anna!

Corrí hacia ella para tomarla en mis brazos, su cuerpo parecía tiritar y sus ojos estaban delicadamente cerrados. Había encorvado su cuerpo, buscando evitar mirarme de frente. Sentía que todo había sido mi culpa, nunca antes había sido lastimada y yo no lo había logrado evitar.

– Despierta – susurré acariciando su rostro. Sonreí al ver como se agitaba ligeramente tras mi toque y abría sus ojos para mirarme con cansancio. – ¿Estás bien?

Asintió mientras se aferraba a mi mano para así arrastrarse hasta acostarse mejor en la pared. Usé su vestido para secar un poco su rostro y me sonrió cuando pudo mejorarse con totalidad.

Papá regresó con una pequeña caja blanca en sus manos – nos explicó que era un botiquín de emergencia que él y mamá solían guardar en el baño, y que lo usaría para _desinfectar_ el lugar. Le pidió a Anna que abriese las piernas un poco, solo para dejar que le limpiaran pequeñas manchas rojas en su entrepierna y luego de algunos minutos de descanso empezó a corretear – con dificultad – por todo el lugar.

Pronto volvimos a hacer nuestra rutina habitual: nosotras dos frente a la cámara y papá indicándonos qué hacer. Esa era el único momento que parecía no doler, y mientras dejaba pequeños besos por el estómago de Anna, ella solamente se concentraba en ignorar las cosquillas que le producía, retorciéndose bajo mi cuerpo y pateando con suavidad.

– Detente – dijo entre risas –. Elsa, no.

Subí mis besos hasta su pecho y cuello, deteniéndome con timidez cuando rozamos nuestros rostros. Mire a papá con duda para luego hacer caso a la señal de aprobación que me había susurrado.

Besar siempre me había parecido lo más asqueroso del mundo, pero ahí estaba, presionando delicadamente mis labios contra los de Anna mientras ella solo parecía mirarme impactada. Intente imitar lo que había visto hacer a los adultos, pero nada parecía tener éxito hasta que Anna saco su lengua en forma de burla, capturándola así en mi boca.

– ¡Ugh, Anna! – limpié mi boca con mis manos – Que asco.  
– Lo siento – se acercó para besar mi mejilla inocentemente –. ¿Ya podemos tener la recompensa? – me empujó para quitarme de encima – Tengo hambre.  
– Creo que sí – papá guardó la cámara en un estuche –. Vístanse y espérenme en la cocina, les serviré un poco de pastel de chocolate

Anna devoró su ración con rapidez, lamiendo incluso los restos en el tenedor – papá le regañó por eso, argumentando que esa no era un comportamiento digno de una princesa. Yo apenas pude saborear la cobertura sin mucho ánimo, dejando el pedazo sin tocar sobre la mesa; aun podía sentir el sabor de la saliva de Anna en mi boca, y sin duda era mucho más dulce que aquel trozo marrón de pastel.

* * *

 **Lo lamento por el enorme retraso, deben odiarme por dejarlos así como así. Este capítulo será el último que se sitúe en el pasado y en el próximo van a descubrir cómo Anna reaccionó al saber todo. Espero les guste y dejen algún review. Gracias por leer :)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sailor-Chan: La historia ya acabará, pero no será tan rápido. Aún faltan unos 5 capítulos más el epílogo (aún me debato en darle un final feliz o no). Gracias por leer.**

 **DanFlorance: No puedo evitarlo, soy mala con los lectores de mis fanfics desde 2012. Me alegra que te esté gustando hasta ahora. Y respecto a la temática, creo que haré como mi escritor favorito, que en cada capítulo de sus libros le suplica al lector que lo cierre y lea algo más alegre. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Una persona mas: Creo que desde el primer capítulo todos han esperado que Anna sepa la verdad, aunque advierto que quizás no se lo tome de la mejor forma posible.**


	15. Vergüenza

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

No creo poder olvidar jamás el rostro de Anna cuando decidí contarle toda la verdad. El tono rojo en sus mejillas, sus puños apretados y las lágrimas amenazando con escapar de sus ojos. No ha mencionado ninguna palabra por casi diez minutos, y me pregunto si simplemente está analizando toda la situación o no tiene voluntad para reaccionar ante mis palabras.

Camina unos pasos hasta aferrarse a la mesa del comedor, evitando tropezar en su trayecto, mientras sus uñas se entierran en la madera. No se atreve a observar mi rostro, limitándose únicamente a darme la espalda, encorvando su cuerpo como si no pudiese aguantar más. Intento acercarme a ella con sutileza, buscando darle algún tipo de apoyo, más simplemente me rechaza con un tosco ademán, indicándome que debo guardar mí distancia.

– No te acerques – su voz es firme, pero puedo notar que lucha para no quebrarse.

– Anna…

– No te acerques, no me toques. No quiero siquiera estar aquí contigo.

Gira su cuerpo con brusquedad para verme finalmente; en su mirada existe una ira que jamás creí que ella pudiese tener y pronto las lágrimas empiezan a deslizarse una tras otra por sus mejillas. No tengo fuerzas para replicarle, mucho menos para estar de pie. Guardo silencio mientras me apoyo contra la pared, esperando a que dirija su ráfaga de odio hacia mi persona.

Sus palabras no tardan en llegar.

– ¿Por qué dejaste que lo hiciera? – rechina los dientes intentando ordenar sus pensamientos – ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? Se supone que eres mi hermana mayor, Elsa. Se supone que debías protegerme, no actuar como una cobarde.

Golpea el suelo con fuerza, resbalándose gracias a sus zapatillas, pero manteniendo su compostura en todo momento. Sujeto mi cabeza entre mis manos mientras suplico por su silencio, golpeando mi cuerpo contra la pared.

Quizás eso es lo que he sido la mayor parte de mi vida, una cobarde por no haber hablado en el momento en que debía hacerlo, por seguir con esto por años, por no poder controlar lo que llegué a sentir.

– Creí que me querías – no puedo verla, pero sé que se acerca hacia mí con lentitud –, que yo era importante para ti. ¡Eres mi hermana! ¿Cómo puedes sentir eso por mí? ¿O haber hecho todas esas cosas conmigo?

Lo siguiente que puedo sentir es un golpe seco en la mejilla, Anna me había abofeteado con tanta fuerza que me hizo trastabillar en mi sitio. Alzo la vista para encontrarme con la misma mirada iracunda que antes, solo que puedo notar un atisbo de decepción en ella. Sus manos tiemblan incontrolablemente, incapaz de creer lo que me ha hecho.

– ¡Ya basta, Anna! – esta vez soy yo la que arremete contra ella, empujando su cuerpo hacia el sofá y sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza. Forcejea contra mí, lanzando patadas al aire y evitando escuchar mis palabras – ¡Entiende por una vez!

Se intimida ante el tono brusco de mi voz, encorvando su cuerpo como una reacción de miedo. Sus ojos ahora se posan en mi mejilla, la cual había adquirido una tonalidad carmesí gracias al golpe que me había dado.

– ¿Acaso necesito recordártelo? Apenas tenía ocho años, ¿qué crees tú que podía hacer? – esta vez soy yo la que empieza a llorar – Tenía miedo, miedo de que nadie me creyera, miedo a que luego te separaran de mí.

Mi agarre se hace menos firme conforme hablo, hasta el punto de soltarla por completo y dejar que se siente con tranquilidad en el sofá.

– No digas que no te quería, porque lo hacía – guardo silencio por varios segundos –. Aún lo hago. Siempre cuidé de ti, evitando que te hiciera más daño.

Anna me observaba en silencio, viendo como lentamente me termino de romper frente a ella.

– Perdóname si te hice más daño, perdóname por sentir lo que siento hacia ti. Perdón por haber hecho todo lo que hice. Perdóname Anna, solo perdóname.

Recibo como respuesta un abrazo que pretende unir lo poco que queda de los dos, sus manos presionan mi espalda con delicadeza, temiendo romperme con cada toque. Se separa para verme a los ojos, acariciando mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi barbilla. Mantiene su silencio varios segundos, hasta que resume todo lo que podía decir en tres pequeñas y simples palabras.

– También te amo – murmura casi en un susurro.

Acuesta su cuerpo en mi pecho mientras lentamente empieza a quedarse dormida, aferrándose a mi cuello en un intento por evitar dejarme ir, con miedo a que fuese a desaparecer en la mañana. Por primera vez amarla no duele, por primera vez logro sentirme tranquila cuando estoy a su lado. Pienso en todo lo que tuvimos que atravesar para llegar a este punto, sintiendo como también empiezo a dormirme bajo su cuerpo.

Pienso en el ático, con su sinfín de cajas sin revisar y madera humedecida. En mamá y papá, y en que quizás nunca pensaron que iban a dejarnos antes de arreglar todo. Pienso en la habitación de Anna, con sus paredes rosáceas, y en la mía, en todos los años que me refugié erróneamente en su interior. Pienso en cada psiquiatra por el cual tuve que pasar, y en como Kai fue el único que pudo ayudarme.

Pienso en Anna, en su sonrisa, en todo su ser.

Despierto minutos antes de que el sol salga, la oscuridad cubriendo todavía la habitación. Bajo la mirada para encontrarme con que Anna también está despierta, sus ojos verdes bien abiertos observando alguna fotografía frente a ella. Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla cuando se encuentra con una imagen de papá sosteniéndola en sus brazos, la forma en que parecía observarla como si fuese el mayor tesoro del mundo, evitándola dejarla caer en todo momento.

Acaricio su cabeza mientras vuelve a llorar, esta vez por más tiempo y clavando sus uñas en mis brazos. Respira con dificultad, como si quisiera dejar de hacerlo en ese momento, acabar con lo que venía cargando desde hacía ya mucho. Murmura palabras incapaces de entender, hundiéndose aún más en mi pecho.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nosotras? Acaso hicimos... – su voz es apenas audible, incapaz de terminar la oración.

– No somos malas personas, Anna - acaricio su cabeza para tranquilizarla -. Solo venimos de un mal lugar.

* * *

 **Finalmente el capítulo que venían esperando, algo corto perdonen. Quise entenderlo, pero creo que así está bien. Ya casi termina la historia, pero no se preocupen, no será tan pronto como creen. Espero les haya gustado y dejen algún review. Gracias por leer.**

 **Reviews:**

 **DanFlorance: No sé si sufras con este capítulo, intenté no hacerlo tan fuerte (aunque sí lloré al escribir el final). Gracias por leer.**

 **Okisawa Hinari: Me gusta tú honestidad y me alegra más que te guste. Finalmente Anna va a saber todo, pero no te puedo asegurar que no va a seguir sufriendo. Y respecto al tema, siendo honesta, no sé cómo se me ocurrió. Gracias por leer.**

 **Una persona mas: Tenía 5 años, el capítulo se sitúa (cronológicamente) después del capítulo ocho, y en ese se especifica que Elsa tiene 8 años. Lamentablemente es así, he conocido varios casos en la vida real. No soy conocida por escribir finales felices :( pero con ésta historia me debato si darles uno o no. Gracias por leer.**


	16. Terapia 2

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

"Anna Gillespie, 18 años, cinco días"

Kai nos observó en silencio al entrar en su cubículo, tomadas de las manos como si no quisiéramos separarnos y enfrentar por nuestra cuenta todas las razones que nos hicieron ir allí en primer lugar. A duras penas había logrado sacar a Anna de la cama y sin duda su estado no era el mejor; aún mostraba indicios de haber llorado la noche anterior, ocultos bajo una sonrisa forzada que pretendía anunciar que todo está bien por más falso que parezca.

Detalló nuestros cuerpos mientras murmuraba algunas palabras al escribir en su libreta, incapaz de encontrar alguna conexión física entre nosotras más allá de las pecas que cubrían nuestros rostros, mostrando el poco parecido que ambas solíamos tener.

Por años crecí escuchando los comentarios acerca del parecido que solía compartir con nuestra madre, llegando al punto de confundirme con ella en fotografías de su juventud. Por otro lado la genética se había encargado de transformar a Anna en una versión femenina de nuestro padre, dándole los mismos ojos verdes y aquel cabello rojizo brillante.

Ese pequeño parecido era el que se encargaba de empeorar más todo, haciendo que Anna odiase su persona al recordar las inmensas características que compartía con él – ya no soy capaz de llamarlo como se debe, y quizás nunca pueda volverlo a hacer.

– Anna – Kai trató de atraer su atención al ver como miraba taciturna al suelo –, ¿estás bien?

Volteó su cabeza como si buscase mi aprobación para responder, sin poder mostrar control alguno sobre sus palabras. Negó con lentitud en un gesto que pasó casi desapercibido, pero que me dio la iniciativa para hablar.

– Está cansada, eso es todo.

– Necesito escuchar sus palabras – dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a Anna –. ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Cómo cree qué puedo estar? – volví a notar aquel tono brusco en su voz, solo que un poco más desafiante.

Soltó mi mano para cruzarse de brazos, dirigiendo una mirada vacía hacia Kai.

– Sabes que solo quiero ayudarlas – no sabía cómo podía mantener la compostura en aquel momento, quizás los años de práctica profesional le habían enseñado a controlar sus impulsos, evitando gritar por más desagradable fuese la situación.

– ¿Cómo puede ayudarme? Mis padres ya están muertos, ¿por qué no dejarlo así y seguir con mi vida? – se giró para hablarme a mí esta vez – Dime, Elsa ¿por qué arruinar mi vida al contarme algo que ya no tiene remedio?

– Solo quería ayudarte, yo…

– ¿Qué lograste con eso? – interrumpió mi palabra – Arruinar la imagen que tenía de nuestra familia en mi mente, arruinar la relación que teníamos entre las dos – respiró hondo antes de proseguir –. Yo era feliz, ¿acaso no te importó eso?

Observé a Kai en un intento por disculparme por su actitud, pero él me indicó con una simple mirada que todo era normal y que debía seguir con esto hasta que me indicase. Decidí arriesgarme y pronunciar las palabras que sabría haría estallar aún más a Anna, con temor a encontrarme nuevamente con su odio.

– ¿Eras feliz? – comenté con sarcasmo – ¿Cómo eres capaz de decir eso? No mientas, Anna, ambas sabemos que no era así. Admite que te sentías igual de miserable que yo.

Me encontré con que sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas, apretaba los dientes con fuerza más no encontraba palabras para responder. No pude evitar sentirme culpable, pero no podía dejar que aquel sentimiento se hiciera cargo de mis pensamientos.

– Elegiste ignorar todo lo que estaba a tu alrededor y fingir ser feliz con todos. No hablo solo de esto, lo mismo ocurrió cuando nuestros padres murieron. ¿Por qué no dejas de actuar como una niña y afrontas todo lo que está sucediendo?

– ¡Aún soy una niña! – gritó como si no me encontrase a pocos centímetros de distancia, Kai se sobresaltó con su reacción más siguió escribiendo anotaciones con cierta incomodidad – ¡Quizás en el fondo decidí actuar así para recuperar lo que papá nos quitó! Quizás solo decidí olvidarlo, quizás…

El dolor pudo más que ella y pronto se vio cubriendo su rostro para evitar que le viésemos llorar.

– Anna, yo… – mi voz se quebraba con cada sílaba.

– Enserio quiero perdonarte – dijo con respiración entrecortada –, pero te veo y… E imagino todo lo que hiciste. Sé que no fue tu culpa, que no hicimos nada para merecer esto – secó su rostro con sus mangas –, pero entiende que fue difícil para mí crecer en estos últimos años como una huérfana, solo para descubrir que me abusaban también.

Sentí un dolor agudo en mi pecho, Kai me brindó un pequeño vaso con agua que me ayudó a pasar un poco más la ansiedad. Tragué en seco mientras seguía escuchando sus palabras, buscando el mejor momento para decirle que no importaba lo que ocurriese, siempre iba a estar a su lado.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los tres que me permitió respirar con cierto alivio. Anna abrazaba sus piernas con nerviosismo a la par que mordía con tanta fuerza su labio que empezaba a sangrar. Kai únicamente leía sus anotaciones, buscando una forma de abordar sutilmente toda la situación. Quería gritar, salir corriendo, pero sabía que debía mantener la compostura para que todo fuese más fácil de tratar.

– ¿Él también abuso de ti de… de esa manera? – no esperaba que Anna me formulase esa pregunta, no precisamente en este instante, y por un momento sentí vergüenza de responder.

Mantuve silencio un tiempo para darle a entender mi respuesta, sollozó con más fuerza al comprenderla y volvió a tomar mi mano para entrelazarla con la suya. La atraje hacia mí para secar sus lágrimas y besar su mejilla, indicándole que todo estaba bien – o al menos iba a estarlo pronto.

Kai nos dio varios minutos para calmarnos y reanudar la sesión cuando estuviésemos listas, sabía que había un tema que debíamos tratar aunque buscase excusas para evitar hablarlo. Anna apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro para que así pudiese acariciar su cabello, lentamente se estaba durmiendo bajo mis caricias y tuve que agitar un poco su cabeza para despertarla.

– Sé que es difícil todo esto para ustedes – se aclaró la garganta en un pañuelo –, y no quisiera empeorar la situación pero todo este asunto ha generado secuelas en ustedes.

Pronuncio esa última palabra dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí. Me separé de Anna sabiendo que debíamos hablar finalmente de mi atracción hacia ella, deseando que no fuese justamente en presencia de Kai.

– Elsa… – incliné la mano sutilmente para impedirle hablar.

No tengo la necesidad de explicar todo lo que sentí al sincerarme totalmente con Anna, la tristeza en su mirada parecía intensificarse conforme hablaba, haciéndome dudar sobre si continuar o callarme para evitar empeorar todo. Tampoco era capaz de dirigir mi vista hacia Kai, sentía que me juzgaba con cada palabra que escribía, torturándome al escuchar las teclas de su ordenador a cada segundo.

Conocía a profundidad la definición de _incesto_ , memorizaba con facilidad los pasajes de Hamlet en los cuales mostraba atracción hacia su madre y los analizaba con cierta repulsión para caer aún más en mi locura. Lo quise negar por muchos años, pero lo cierto es que la única realidad a la que debía enfrentarme era el deseo que sentía hacia Anna, combinado con el temor de hacerle mucho más daño.

* * *

 **Lamento este enorme retraso (tener responsabilidades es algo todavía nuevo para mí). Para compensarlos, voy a publicar el capítulo siguiente mañana, solo si éste obtiene al menos uno o dos reviews. Y para todas esas personas que estaban aliviadas al ver que Anna y Elsa no se mataron en el capítulo anterior, aquí casi sí lo hacen (es comprensible).**

 **Gracias por leer y espero dejen un comentario.**


	17. Pesadilla

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

No mencionamos palabra alguna mientras regresábamos a casa y honestamente no sentí que hubiese necesidad. No era como si todo se había dicho, todavía existían temas con los que debíamos lidiar, pero ni Anna ni yo teníamos la voluntad para hacerlo y solo nos limitamos a mantener el silencio a la par que dejábamos que la radio se encargase de distraer nuestras mentes, evitando pensar por completo en ello.

Anna se encorvó en el asiento en lo que suponía era un acto por intentar dormir, todo había sucedido muy abruptamente para ella y tenía miedo de que no pudiera procesar bien cada una de estas emociones. Había pasado de la ira a la tristeza en tan solo un minuto y el que ahora no mostrase ninguna reacción parecía algo fuera de lo normal.

Creía que al admitir mi atracción hacia ella todo empeoraría, que lo único que había logrado era rompernos más y más. Pero ahí estaba ella, brindándome su apoyo en la espera de que yo también le brinde el mío, paciente, incapaz de forzarme a algo que yo no quisiera hacer.

– Lo lamento – murmuré cuando mis pensamientos pudieron más que el silencio, Anna me dio una mirada confusa por sobre su hombro, incorporándose antes de hablar.

– No tienes nada que lamentar, no fue tu culpa. Tú no querías hacerlo, no tienes que…

– Sabes bien que no hablo de eso – incliné el rostro apenada –. Anna, no soy capaz de mirarte sin sentir repulsión hacia mí misma. Fracasé, fracasé en cuidarte, en creer que yo sola podía con todo esto.

Enterré mis uñas en el volante al sentir como el nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar, habíamos llegado hacía ya mucho a casa, pero ninguna de las dos nos atrevíamos a entrar. Anna extendió su mano hasta tocar la mía, su tacto caliente contrastando contra mi fría piel.

– No estás usando tus guantes – me sonrió esperanzada –. No tienes que ocultarte más, ya no. Estoy aquí contigo y solo eso importa – le devolví la sonrisa con timidez, aferrándome a la ajena sensación de calma en mi vida.

Anna no quiso alejarse de mí en lo que restaba del día, argumentaba que se sentía insegura de cada paso que cada, como si no supiese más en quién confiar. Intenté animarla utilizando las únicas técnicas que siempre parecían surtir efecto en ella, una taza caliente de chocolate, un maratón de _Looney Tunes_ o una simple plática absurda y sin importancia. Solo logré dibujarle una mueca en su rostro, incapaz de borrar el cansancio mental que ahora debía atravesar.

El reloj marcaba casi las dos a.m. cuando Anna finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño, acostada sobre mi regazo frente al televisor. No pude evitar admirarla al verla descansar en aquella singular posición, sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y una de sus piernas se estiraba lo suficiente para rozar mi pecho. Sabía que debía llevarla a la cama o ambas terminaríamos con algún dolor al amanecer.

– Anna – acaricié su cabeza para despertarla –, vamos a la cama.

Recibí un ligero gruñido de su parte, murmurando mi nombre en protesta.

– Quédate conmigo – fue lo único que pudo decir con claridad, acariciando mi nuca con sus dedos.

– Vamos, es tarde...

– Mmm… – ronroneó con cansancio.

Estiró su cuerpo lo suficiente para así besar mis labios y lograr así callar mis demandas, mis dientes eran ligeramente cepillados por su lengua.

Se podría decir que inició como un beso casto – solo si no fuese por el hecho de que besaba a mi hermana menor – casi tímido, como si no supiese bien qué hacer. Rompió el contacto con mi boca para deslizar su lengua sobre mi cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva hasta llegar a mi oreja, exhalando aire caliente para volverme loca con cada respiración.

Su mano trató de aventurarse por debajo de mi camiseta, alcanzando un punto al cual no quería llegar.

– Detente – grité cuando todo se salió de control, empujando su cuerpo lejos del mío –. ¿No ves que solo estamos empeorando todo?

Me aparté con brusquedad hasta el otro lado del salón, mi cuerpo aún sufría las reacciones de las caricias anteriores impidiéndome pensar con claridad. Anna me observó entristecida, sin duda había algo en su mirada que no se atrevía a contar.

– No podemos hacer esto, Anna – froté mi rostro con nerviosismo.

– Sabes que te amo – caminó hasta colocarse tras mi cuerpo –, creía que tú a mí también.

– No así – mentía, pero solo así podía intentar rescatar todo.

– No me importa la forma en que lo hagas – me abrazó hundiendo su rostro en mi espalda –, solo hazlo. Te necesito, ambas nos necesitamos mutuamente.

Giré mi cuerpo para encontrarme con el hecho de que había empezado a llorar, no era justo para ella y quizás tampoco para mí. Sequé sus lágrimas con mis dedos, la excusa perfecta para acariciar su rostro y expresar el miedo que yo también sentía con un simple toque.

– Sabes que nadie más podrá ver en nosotras algo más allá de lo que nos sucedió, que nadie va a comprendernos – apoyó su frente contra la mía –. Solo nos tenemos la una a la otra, solo somos dos personas que se necesitan mutuamente para luchar – se separó para dejarme analizar con calma toda la situación –. Déjame amarte, déjame estar ahí para ti.

Ésta vez yo inicie el contacto, colocando mis manos en sus hombros hasta atraerla nuevamente hacia mí. Nos besamos lentamente, casi con temor hasta llegar al punto en que empezaba a doler. Nos separamos solo para recobrar la respiración, volviendo a caer en el sofá sin mostrar intención alguna de detenernos.

Pronto el beso se tornó desesperado, casi hambriento. Sus labios chocaban contra los míos mientras buscaba desvestirme sin querer deshacerse de nuestra cercanía, se colocó sobre mi regazo frotando sus muslos contra mi piel, podía sentir su ansiedad y por primera vez en toda la noche quise complacerla.

Presionó mis muñecas cuando intenté despojarla de su ropa, quería hacerlo por ella misma. La fina tela grisácea de su pijama cayó finalmente, su cuerpo era pobremente iluminado por la luz del televisor, permitiéndome sentirme embriagada por todo su ser. Sus senos eran pequeños y su abdomen plano, ambos cubiertos con un rastro de pecas que solo me hacían querer besarla sin parar. Mis manos acariciaron sus muslos, presionando suavemente la carne hasta llegar a su entrepierna y sacar del camino su ropa interior.

Toda mi mente pareció nublarse al verla inclinarse hacia mí, no podía ver con claridad la habitación, los sonidos se hicieron difusos, el tiempo parecía detenerse con cada movimiento. Solo podía escuchar su voz murmurar en una forma casi somnolienta mi nombre y sentir sus manos pellizcando mí piel.

La necesitaba, necesitaba llenarla en una forma casi insana, liberarnos a ambas de lo que estábamos sintiendo.

– Tócame, Elsa – susurró en mi oído – Tócame como _papá_ lo hubiese hecho.

Sentí un dolor incontrolable en mi pecho a la par que mis ojos se adaptaban de forma repentina a la parcial oscuridad. Anna aún dormía plácidamente sobre mi pecho, la televisión mostraba la misma escena del Coyote y El Correcaminos y el reloj apenas tocaba las dos pasada un cuarto.

No pude volver a conciliar el sueño esa noche, no teniendo a Anna sobre mi cuerpo y mucho menos imaginando que algún día aquel sueño se pudiese hacer realidad.

* * *

 **Debía publicar esto ayer, pero quise torturarlos un día más. No se esperaban ese final, ¿o sí? Si se preguntan si ésta historia tendrá un final feliz o triste, para el cual faltan varios capítulos, todavía no lo sé (mis ideas cambian repentinamente). Espero les guste y dejen algún review (eso me anima a publicar con más rapidez). Gracias por leer.**

 **Reviews (es un comentario general para todos)** **: Lamento haberles hecho sufrir tanto, pero vamos, ¿qué esperaban al iniciar a leer esta historia? Muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **Pd: Amo los Looney Tunes, y obviamente debía hacer que Anna los amase también 3. Y subí un one shot (es triste, qué puedo decirles) por si desean leerlo también.**


	18. Miedo

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

– No puedo hacer esto – mi voz era temblorosa, atorándose en mi garganta hasta el punto de parecer hacerme vomitar.

Puedo ver la forma en que Anna se estremece ante el repentino sonido de mi voz, su rostro aún mostraban cansancio y tenía los ojos enrojecidos por llorar. Había pasado las últimas horas en vela, caminando por toda la casa intentando callar – sin éxito – mis pensamientos, haciendo todo lo posible por distraer mi mente de cada uno de nuestros problemas.

Caminó hacia mí con somnolencia, tropezando con sus propios pies y apoyándose en la mesa para no caer. Sonreí sin mucho interés ante sus movimientos, regresando casi inconsciente a mi expresión de ira y frustración.

– ¿Está todo bien? – pregunta corriendo una silla para sentarse junto a mí.  
– ¡No! – grito, estremeciendo a Anna con mi respuesta – Nada está bien.

Intentó tocar mi mano para buscar calmarme pero yo me aparté con suavidad, dejando en claro mis intenciones. Ambas suspiramos mientras yo me alejé para hacer camino hasta mi habitación, evitando en lo posible mirar hacia atrás. Podía sentir claramente una ligera humedad en mi entrepierna y sin duda era razón suficiente para no querer estar con Anna en el mismo lugar.

Me apoyo contra el marco de la puerta antes de abrirla, sintiendo como Anna sigue mis pasos hasta colocarse tras de mí y abrazarme. Su aliento se deshacía en mi cuello, las puntas de sus trenzas cepillaban mis hombros. No soportaba tenerla cerca. En lugar de ayudarme solo lograba hacerme sentir peor, recordándome con cada gesto y caricia lo equivocada que yo estaba, lo miserable que debía sentirme con respecto a mi vida.

Me empuja con fuerza al girar la manija, adentrándose conmigo en la habitación. No tengo fuerzas para hablar con ella, y tampoco creo querer hacerlo, por lo que únicamente le indico con la mirada lo mucho que necesito estar sola.

– Vete Anna – mi gesto indica brusquedad.

– No – cruza sus brazos a la par que se sentaba sobre mi cama.

– Por favor, vete.

– Elsa, yo…

– ¡Te dije que te fueras!

La sujeto con fuerza para arrastrarla hacia la puerta, golpeando su cuerpo en el proceso. Mi respiración es acelerada, mis manos aprietan sus hombros hasta doler. Quería desaparecer, aislarme de todos, encerrarme en mi propio mundo sin que nadie lograse perturbarme. Sabía que no era justo, que era una egoísta sin remedio, pero estaba cansada de ver cómo lo intentaba sin mucho éxito, cansada de dar tres pasos hacia adelante para regresar seis.

– ¡Sabes que solo quiero ayudarte! – grita golpeando mi puerta, la fina madera era lo único que nos impedía destrozarnos mutuamente.

– ¿Cómo me ayudas? ¿Cómo? – mis palabras solo logran hacerme sentir estúpida al verme gritarle a un objeto inanimado – Mírame, Anna. ¿Cómo me estás ayudando? Solo logras hacer que me sienta peor.

No recibo respuesta de su parte, pero sé que escucha atentamente al ver su silueta bajo la rendija.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar bien? Estoy enamorada de ti, me siento atraída hacia ti. ¿Dime cómo puedes estar bien con eso? Solo vete y déjame sola.

Abro la puerta para verla llorar silenciosamente contra el suelo, rodeando sus rodillas para hundir su rostro en ellas. La noche se empieza a aclarecer y pronto nos vemos llorando en plena luz del día, con el desvelo dibujándose en nuestros rostros. Sé bien que la herí, que mis palabras hicieron eco dentro de ella. Secó sus lágrimas con sus muñecas, gimiendo casi con dolor.

– ¿No crees que esto es triste? – pronuncia ahogándose con sus palabras – No crees que todo… Eres mi hermana, si me voy, si yo… – golpea su cabeza contra la pared en un intento para organizar bien cualquier frase – No me pidas que te deje sola, no me pidas que comprenda la forma en que tú… – calló sus palabras, más yo sabía bien lo que trataba decir – No me pidas nada, excepto que me quede a tu lado. No me alejes, Elsa. Ya no.

Mi mirada conectó con la suya y por un instante no hubo necesidad de decir nada más.

– ¿Por qué no me odias? – dije finalmente – ¿Por qué a papá no puedes perdonarlo y a mí sí, por qué Anna? Dime.

– Siempre te amé, Elsa. Siempre amé la forma en que me cuidabas – susurró apoyándose en mi hombro – Tú lo hacías porque creías que así me mostrabas cariño, él lo hacía porque era un enfermo. Jamás podría odiarte por el hecho de que me ames, sin importar la forma que sea.

Se estira para besar mis labios y esta vez me dejo tocar. Mis manos acarician sus mejillas, deslizando mis dedos por sobre su cuello para acercarla más hacia mi persona. Siento como todo mi mundo se derrumba y por primera vez está bien, porque estamos juntas, porque estoy con Anna y no parece importar nada más.

Saboreo su lengua, deslizo la mía por el borde de sus dientes hasta llegar a impregnarme de su calor. Nos separamos solamente para tomar aire y ver las lágrimas en los ojos de la otra, suspiro cansada, sintiendo la necesidad de dormir en ese preciso instante.

Ignoro la pequeña voz de razón en mi cabeza y decido simplemente dejarme llevar. Mi cuerpo se estremece bajo las sábanas, sintiendo todo el peso de Anna sobre mi cuerpo y sus piernas rozar las mías. Me mira con miedo y excitación a la vez, queriendo lanzarse pero siendo lo suficientemente temerosa para tratar. Soy yo la que decide tomar el siguiente paso, mis manos temblorosas deslizando su camiseta por sobre su cuerpo.

Sé que si cruzamos este punto todo podría empeorar, y eso hace que quiera mucho más arriesgarme.

* * *

 **Finalmente pude actualizar. Lamento el restraso, el asunto es que soy parte de una orquesta y los ensayos consumen mi tiempo para escribir. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y les publicaré el siguiente pronto, para no hacerles esperar tanto. Aún me debato si dar un final feliz o no (o si extender un poco más la historia) por lo que todo puede ser posible a partir de este punto. Muchas gracias por leer y espero comenten, eso me anima a seguir publicando.**

 **Reviews:**

 **DanFlorance: Espero que haya complacido tus deseos en este capítulo, y ansía leer el próximo. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Sber Rana de Papel: Lo siento si te hice sentir asco, pero vamos, debías esperarlo en algún momento. Gracias por leer.**

 **Drezz: ¡Me alegra que te guste! Y lamento si tardé en actualizar. Muchas gracias por leer.  
**

 **Una persona mas: Bueno, todo fue una pesadilla (y en los sueños se transmiten los miedos profundos) y en parte el mayor miedo de Elsa es que Anna la llegue a ver como si fuese su padre. Gracias por comentar :)**


	19. Fratrilagnia

_**Fratrilagnia: atracción por las relaciones sexuales incestuosas**_

Puedo sentir el peso de Anna sobre mi cuerpo, sus manos deslizándose por mi cintura, su aroma característico contrastando con la fragancia de mi habitación. Sus besos solo logran empujarme más hacia el abismo, sintiendo como mi pecho se ahueca cada vez que nuestros labios se tocan y a mi mente suplicar por más cuando se aleja. Hay una pizca de tristeza en nuestra mirada, pero ninguna parece querer darle importancia, dejando los sentimientos de desasosiego a un lado. Su cuerpo es caliente a comparación del mío, brillando con un tono bronceado producto de sus aventuras bajo el sol, sus trenzas cosquillean en mi barbilla y su aliento golpea en mi boca. Rompo el beso solo para empujar suavemente su cuerpo y acariciar su rostro con ternura.

— ¿Estás bien con esto? — murmuro apartando varios mechones de cabello de su rostro — No quiero hacerte daño.

— Ya nos hemos hecho mucho daño en el pasado, Elsa — pronuncia besando brevemente mis labios —. Solo concéntrate en mí.

Está completamente desnuda frente a mí, sus pies balancean al borde de la cama y las sábanas se arrugan bajo su cuerpo. Sonríe, sonríe como si no supiera qué más hacer además de adorar la forma en que la miro con ensoñación. El azul de las paredes solo me hace creer que todo esto es producto de mi imaginación, pero es real. Es real cuando besa mi cuerpo descendiendo por mi vientre, es real la forma en que suspiro su nombre en forma obsesiva, es real como segundo tras segundo hace que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca con cada toque.

Restriega sus muslos contra los míos en una forma casi obscena, sus dedos pellizcan mi piel y mis pechos, y por varios segundos solo puede repetir indefinidamente mi nombre mientras sus piernas se tensan para posteriormente caer rendida sobre mi cuerpo. Suspira, aun teniendo la misma mirada triste inicial, solo que un poco más vacía y distante.

Reconozco la forma en que observa mi rostro, su mente vacilante y sus ojos fijos, de aquella tarde en el ático, como si no quisiera recordar, como si todo le generase cierto dolor en su interior.

— Luces cansada — comento para amenizar la situación, Anna solo rodea mi cuello con sus brazos —. ¿Todo bien?

— Todo es perfecto — sonríe contra mi piel —, ahora es tu turno.

De lo único que soy consciente ahora es de una cabellera rojiza en mi entrepierna, me arqueo bruscamente en la cama y mis uñas solo buscan arañar las sábanas.

— Ann… Anna.

Mi voz es apenas un murmullo ahogado, no soy capaz de pensar con claridad mientras siento como besa tentativamente el interior de mis muslos. Puedo sentir que sonríe e imaginar sus pecas brillar con los fluidos de mi cuerpo; no sé bien cómo no amarla, cómo dejar de sentir lo que siento hacia ella.

Al pasar de los minutos el cansancio parece querer jugar con mi razón, haciendo que sienta como la cama pasa a ser un suelo de madera astillada, como las paredes se recubren de polvo y los sonidos de la cámara retumban en mis oídos. Me estremezco, solo para sentir como Anna rodea mi cuerpo con sus brazos y susurra palabras en mi oído que a estar alturas no puedo recordar, muerde con suavidad mi cuello mientras deshace mi trenza y me acuesta nuevamente en la cama.

— Tienes que descansar — comenta con aquel tono autoritario que hace para intentar parecer mayor, debió notar cierta ansiedad en mi rostro, pues se apresuró a calmarme a la par que cubría nuestros cuerpos con las sábanas —. Ya no tienes que pensar en él, estoy aquí. Estamos aquí, no en el ático.

— Lo siento — me incorporo para comenzar a vestirme —. Esto fue maravilloso, pero no sé si debemos…

— Iremos despacio — sonrió cubriendo mi espalda de besos para luego guardar silencio en forma casi incómoda —. Te espero para desayunar — murmuró casi sin emoción para desaparecer por la puerta.

Vuelvo a tumbarme en la cama mientras miles de preguntas regresan a mi mente, no sentí que hubiésemos hecho nada malo, pero aun así tenía la sensación familiar de culpa carcomiendo mis pensamientos. No la herí, no la obligué a hacer algo que no quisiera, no hice más que admirar la forma en que se entregaba por completo a mí y ahora debía hacer frente a las ideas paranoicas que formulaba mi cerebro.

Caminé casi con pesadez por el pasillo, deteniéndome a mitad de camino al escuchar como Anna se masturbaba junto al lavabo del baño. Su voz era agresiva hasta llegar al punto de la violencia, pronunciando insultos hacia nuestro padre que me eran muy difíciles de escuchar. Empujo la puerta con suavidad, utilizando la fuerza suficiente para hacerme notar, detiene sus movimientos para mirarme con ojos llorosos, sus dedos están cubiertos de sangre y no parece tener voluntad para hablar.

Se apresura para alcanzar mi cuerpo y hundirse en mi pecho, volviendo a llorar como la noche en que quise confesarle todo. Nos dejamos caer en el suelo mientras limpio sus manos con mi ropa, cubriendo su cuerpo con besos castos y pequeños.

— Anna… — niega cerrando sus ojos con fuerza — está bien, estarás bien.

* * *

 **Ese final apuesto a que no se lo esperaban, lamentablemente Anna aún no sabe cómo lidiar bien con todo y todo solo irá de mal en peor. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, no fue un sueño como algunos creían, y gracias por leer. Espero dejen algún comentario, eso me anima para escribir.**

 **Por cierto, si alguno de mis lectores son de habla inglesa (que son pocos pero los hay), empezaré a publicar esta historia traducida al inglés, por si prefieren leerla en su idioma principal.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Drezz: más que avanzar, creo que están retrocediendo. Les costará mucho superar todo. Gracias por comentar.**

 **DanFlorance: espero haberte complacido, al fin un poco de amor entre ambas, aunque haya terminado en casi tragedia. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Sber Rana de Papel: creo que ya han sufrido mucho, necesito darles un final feliz sí o sí. Gracias por leer.**

 **Okisawa Hinari: no se repitió lo del capítulo pasado, aunque sí deberías tener miedo por esos comportamientos extraños en Anna. Y en un tema aparte, toco violín (debería estar practicando por cierto). Gracias por comentar.**


	20. Problemas

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

\- ¿No vas a decirme qué sucedió en el baño?

Coloqué un pequeño tazón de cereales frente a Anna, incapaz de alzar la vista para encontrarse con mi persona. Observó con pena las formas de colores hundirse en la leche, comparando quizás la manera en que ella también había perdido su color, ahogándose más y más en el vacío y la soledad que sentía.

¿Hace cuánto había dejado de ser la chica radiante y feliz de antes? ¿Cuándo sus mejillas se tornaron más y más pálidas, y su cabello parecía haber perdido su brillo? No puedo culparla por odiar a papá, tampoco por creer que nuestra madre fue una cobarde para no hacer nada. Las dos personas que más debían protegerla la criaron a base de engaños, incapaces de predecir, o cegados a ver, el dolor que nos iba a causar en nuestras vidas.

Negó finalmente a mi pregunta, tomando la cuchara en su mano y acercándola con lentitud a su boca. Masticó casi con temor a ahogarse dejando que el líquido rojiazul se escurriera por sus labios hasta deslizarse por su regazo.

Por primera vez en muchos años dejé de verla como la chica de la cual me enamoré para concentrarme en lo que en realidad es en este preciso instante: mi hermana menor. Con sus inseguridades, con su torpeza, con el miedo a creer que jamás podrá llegar a ser algo más que la segunda hija. Me inclino junto a ella para limpiar con mis dedos la humedad de sus labios, deslizando mis yemas por el borde y gruñendo ante la sensación pegajosa de estos. Anna sonríe en una forma que me hace ver la honestidad en su mirada, solo para volver a la expresión entristecida de minutos atrás.

\- No quería preocuparte - besa mis dedos antes de tomar mi muñeca para alejarlos -, tenía miedo de que sintieras… de que al recordar lo que papá hizo conmigo sintieras asco de mí - secó sus lágrimas con las mangas de su pijama -. Él me arrebató lo que se supone es lo más preciado en una chica, lo hizo estando yo inconsciente de ello. Y quizás eso es lo único que llegaré a ser en la vida, no importa lo que logre o a dónde vaya, no llegaré a ser más que una simple víctima. Yo te amo Elsa, y sé que juntas podemos lidiar con esto, pero ya no sé cómo sonreír en medio de todo esto.

\- Eres mucho más que eso - cubro su rostro de pequeños besos para hacerla reír -. Anna, jamás tendré repulsión hacia ti así como tú nunca llegaste a odiarme. Quizás no somos lo que los demás esperan que seamos, quizás nuestra relación de hermanas no es como las de otras personas y sé que pensar en todo lo que hemos pasado duele; pero estás a mi lado y pase lo que pase yo voy a estar en el tuyo, como una hermana, como una amante, como una amiga que necesitas para desahogarte y llorar. Tú misma lo dijiste, ya no nos separemos más.

Besa mis labios con ternura, deslizando sus manos por mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar mis hombros. Unimos nuestras frentes al momento de romper el beso, jadeantes, sintiendo la respiración de la otra en el aire. Su mirada vuelve a brillar, no igual que antes pero sí de una forma que deja notar el hecho de poder salir de esto.

\- ¿Vas a contarle todo a Kai? - murmura jugando con mi trenza.

\- No quiero que nadie te haga daño.

\- Él quiere ayudarnos, no creo que nos juzgue por eso - tomé su mano para besar su palma, mordisqueando ligeramente los nudillos.

\- ¿Estás feliz porque papá está muerto?

Mi pregunta debió alterarla pues se apartó con brusquedad, sabía bien que el que nos abusara no justificaba el hecho que estuviésemos felices con su partida pero al menos me daba cierta calma. Anna volvió la mirada a su desayuno ya algo insípido, tomó el tazón para vaciarlo en el fregadero, guardando silencio en cada acción.

\- ¿Anna? - seguí su paso con cautela.

\- Creo eso solo me rebajaría a su nivel - dejó que el agua corriera entre sus dedos -, lo odio pero no sería capaz de alegrarme por su muerte.

Besé su cabeza mientras acariciaba su vientre por sobre la camiseta. Anuncié casi con tristeza que tenía compras que hacer, ganándome una expresión de súplica por parte de Anna para que me quedase. Lo cierto es que no quería dejarla sola, a pesar de nuestra plática aún tenía miedo de que hiciera algo contra sí misma, Anna puede ser muy impulsiva a veces lo que la hace estar en serios problemas casi a diario. Le hice prometer que me llamase si sentía algún malestar y luego de dejarla comiendo dulces en la sala me encaminé hasta el pórtico con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

En el fondo era optimista de que todo iba a mejorar entre nosotras. Que las peleas y secretos serían cosa del pasado, y de que podríamos llevar una vida normal. No sería fácil, aún teníamos heridas que reconocer y sanar, evitando que siguieran doliendo en el futuro.

Esa mañana el vecindario se encontraba mucho más silencioso de lo normal, el viento caluroso golpeaba mi frente haciéndome sudar y las gotas hacían brillar mucho más mi pálida piel. Caminé unos cuantos pasos hasta encontrarme con Gerda, una de las habitantes más antiguas del lugar y gran amiga de nuestros padres. Sonreí como siempre, anunciando a voces mi poca fuerza de voluntad para pronunciar un simple saludo, más su voz amigable nunca llegó siendo suplantada por una serie de reclamos hacia mi persona.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te sucede? - preguntó deteniendo mi paso y apuntándome acusatoriamente.

\- ¿Disculpe? - intenté esquivar sus palabras, mostrando una notable confusión ante la situación.

\- ¿Acaso crees que somos ingenuos? Sabemos lo que ocurre en esa casa.

Crucé la vereda intentando hacer caso omiso a lo que decía, quizás la edad le hacía actuar de forma tan imprudente, vociferando incoherencias a cualquier persona en la calle. Decidida a no mirar hacia atrás corrí con rapidez por la calzada, tropezando torpemente con mis zapatos.

\- Sé muy bien lo que tú y tu hermana están haciendo - mi cuerpo se paralizó ante estas palabras.

\- Lo lamento, pero no sé bien de qué está hablando - traté de seguir mi camino, mis dientes rechinaban gracias a la frustración.

\- Eres una enferma, tú y Anna. ¿Cómo pueden tener relaciones entre sí?

Giré mi cuerpo con asombro, mis ojos mostraban incredulidad y todo mi cuerpo temblaba. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese enterado? Sentí mi cuerpo sudar frío y el corazón latir con fuerza, no tenía alguna voluntad para defenderme.

\- Puede decir lo que quiera sobre mí - enfrenté a Gerda con brusquedad - pero no se atreva a hablar de esa forma de mi hermana.

Continué mi camino haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, ninguna de las dos teníamos la culpa, pero nadie parecía entender.

* * *

 **Finalmente pude actualizar capítulo. Ahora Anna y Elsa deberán enfrentar las humillaciones de sus vecinos, pero éstos solo harán que todo empeore. Decidí alargar un poco más la historia, es que no quiero que se termine :(  
**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y espero les guste el capítulo.**


	21. Kristoff

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

— Fue la ventana — comentó en un tono monótono y carente alguno de emoción —. Nos vieron por la ventana.

Anna observaba absorta el inmenso cristal junto a la cama, sus piernas abiertas en _v_ , su cabello sucio, la completa falta de sol sobre su piel. No había tenido necesidad de hacer mención alguna al asunto, ella muy bien estaba enterada gracias al teléfono inalámbrico junto a ella, el tono de llamada aún seguía sonando dándome a entender que quizás no tuvo fuerza necesaria para acabar la conversación por sí misma.

— Dijeron que era una aberración, que éramos una aberración — pateó el teléfono con la fuerza suficiente para deslizarlo bajo la cama —. Tal vez sí lo somos, papá nos transformó en lo que él era, en lo que él veía en sus hijas.

Me arrodillé junto a Anna para rodearla con facilidad, besando cada centímetro de su rostro y secando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Tenía que demostrarle que estaba allí, que era importante, que nadie podía decirle qué sentir ni cómo hacerlo.

 _Eres importante, Anna, eres hermosa, eres especial. Eres todo lo que quisieras ser y nadie nunca va a quitarte eso. No dejes que papá defina lo que eres ahora, no dejes que las puertas cerradas y habitaciones oscuras sean todo tu pasado. Estoy aquí, estás aquí. Eres todo lo que quisiera tener a mi lado._

Pronto mis labios tocaron los suyos, desgarrándonos mutuamente en un beso que deseé no dar fin, encargándome de expresar mis pensamientos a través de la forma más íntima y personal. Mi lengua saboreó la suya, un dulzor no muy distinto al mío que me hacía ansiar más, anhelar más. Anna era mi hermana menor, esa es razón suficiente para amarla sin motivo, compartimos todo y los besos que nos dábamos era muestra suficiente de lo mucho que nos necesitábamos mutuamente.

Nos separamos al escuchar golpes bruscos en la puerta principal, Anna me observó con temor en sus ojos, casi buscando limpiar de sus labios los rastros del beso que habíamos compartido segundos antes. No esperábamos a nadie pero sabía muy bien quién era la persona que aguardaba tras el umbral; recordaba bien la forma en que sus ojos habían detallado a Anna días atrás y cómo se había atrevido a rodearla en sus brazos. No oculté mi expresión de enojo en mi rostro ni la forma en que de mi boca salió un gemido brusco, Anna simplemente me sonrió entristecida reconociendo la razón tras su visita.

— Voy a encargarme de él — acarició mis dedos con timidez —, regresaré pronto.

— No creas que pienso dejarlos a solas. No creo que entiendas el _porqué_ está aquí.

— Sí lo hago, Elsa. Créeme que todo el vecindario lo hace — abrió la puerta para dirigirse al corredor, temerosa de concentrarse en cualquier pensamiento —. Y sé que si estás allí todo será peor.

Los toquidos continuaron interrumpiendo nuestra plática, tornándose más impacientes a la vez. Aún seguía reacia a dejarla sola pero un fugaz beso en los labios me hizo dudar de mi decisión, aguardé al pie de la puerta mientras intentaba espiar por la rendija, atenta a cualquier discusión que se pudiera generar. Anna se encontraba calmada y serena, y su voz intentaba mostrar la misma actitud. Sabía que no era fácil, no era fácil escuchar como Kristoff preguntaba casi entre sollozos si todo era cierto ni tampoco lo era la forma en que Anna confesó todo sin mostrar ningún indicio de culpa.

No había sido nuestra culpa pero también parecía que Kristoff no quería entender. Escuché como lentamente la voz de Anna era apagada por sus réplicas e imaginarle caminar hacia atrás buscando protegerse; la atacaba con gritos, con insultos y a pesar de que sabía que era su dolor el que hablaba no pude evitar salir de mi encierro e interrumpir su discusión en el preciso momento en que Anna se daba a escuchar, pisando fuerte la madera y gritando hasta el punto en que su voz llegaba casi al desgarro.

Podía jurar que Kristoff sintió remordimiento al escucharle decir esas palabras, pena y angustia. Anna se veía tan vulnerable y pequeña frente a él, mostrando la forma en que se veía realmente ante el mundo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que caían una tras una en sus zapatos, todavía tenía muchas cosas de las cuales se debía desahogar.

— Mi padre abusó de mí — repitió, solo para que Kristoff se asegurara de sus palabras —, abuso de las dos.

Aguardé silenciosa junto al comedor sin saber si debía o no intervenir en lo que sucedía. Aunque lo negase, en el fondo sabía que Anna necesitaba a Kristoff quizás de igual manera en la que me necesitaba a mí, solo él podía brindarle la estabilidad que le sería difícil encontrar a mi lado y por más que amase a Anna sabía bien que algún día debía dejarla ir, no sin sentir un enorme vacío por dentro.

— Jamás lograrás imaginar las cosas que nos hizo hacer y tampoco quiero que llegues a deducirlas. Te aprecio mucho, Kristoff y te agradezco que hayas visto en mí algo que muchos no quisieron ver pero no me pidas que deje de amar a Elsa o que te explique cómo lo hago porque la simple definición de lo que hacemos me hace sentir peor — Kristoff se acercó para abrazarla, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y acariciando su cabello con suavidad —. Mi padre me arrebató mi inocencia, no dejaré que ahora nadie me separe de lo único que le brinda sentido a mi vida.

— Gracias — murmuré mirándole finalmente a los ojos y caminando nuevamente a mi habitación.

Conté los segundos en el reloj hasta que la noche tiñó el horizonte y los volvía a contar esperando a que saliera finalmente el sol.

Ya junio había llegado a su fin y era incapaz de que en una semana habíamos vivido más de lo que algún día pude llegar a pensar, Anna se había vuelto mucho más madura, habíamos aceptado aquello que muchos jamás llegarían a aceptar, y solo nos quedaba tener esperanza en que los próximos meses todo llegaría a mejorar.

Creíamos en ello a pesar de que sabíamos que la esperanza era algo que ya no podíamos esperar.

* * *

 **Lamento este enorme retraso, es que tuve un bloqueo creativo y no supe por un instante qué rumbo darle a esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y lecturas, y prometo que no tardaré mucho en publicar el siguiente capítulo. Dejen algún comentario con sus opiniones.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Realmente no quiero hacerlas sufrir, pero es que todo es tan difícil para ellas. Aunque he escrito recientemente un final feliz que quizás decida usar. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Una persona mas: En un capítulo posterior, posiblemente el próximo, responderé a tu duda (que sin duda tiene fundamento y creo que nadie más se ha preguntado). Gracias por leer.**

 **LaMafer: Se enteraron de la forma más obvia, pero que haya ocurrido así de fácil no significa que será algo fácil de lidiar. Gracias por leer.**

 **MissManga19: ya respondí a tu review por privado, pero me encanta que siendo Kristanna shipper le hayas decidido dar oportunidad a esta historia, espero leer más de tus comentarios. Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	22. Paria

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

Julio nos recibió con la semana más calurosa de todo el verano, el sol brillaba en su máxima intensidad pero tanto Anna como yo nos rehusábamos a salir, temerosas de la mirada atenta de cada uno de nuestros vecinos. Nos habíamos convertido en marginadas sociales, dos parias que debían afrontar un castigo por las acciones que nuestro padre había cometido años atrás. Ocasionalmente Kristoff venía a acompañarnos, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en Anna y aunque él lo negara, era consciente de lo mucho que le dolía cada visita que nos hacía.

Sabía que era difícil para él ver como Anna se arropaba en sus brazos para luego dejarlo y robarme un indiscreto beso en los labios, no era justo pero yo la aceptaba sin protestar, viendo de reojo como Kristoff rodeaba sus brazos y buscaba desaparecer en medio del salón. Anna nos necesitaba a los dos pero su inmadurez no la dejaba definirse claramente y mi poca estabilidad emocional me hacía arder en rabia al verla junto a él. Habíamos perdido hace mucho el sentido de relación familiar, dejándonos incapaces de distinguir entre un padre y un abusador, o en un sentido mucho más cercano a nuestra situación actual, entre una hermana y una amante.

— Kristoff, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?

Nos encontrábamos a solas en el pórtico que daba al jardín, la noche era oscura permitiéndome camuflarme con facilidad. Kristoff dudó un instante pero luego de ver la expresión de pena en mi rostro decidió dejarme hablar, dándose cuenta de que nada podría ser peor de lo que me estaba pasando en ese preciso momento. Me brindó una sonrisa cálida, sus ojos color miel detallando mi anatomía.

— Quisiera disculparme por la actitud de Anna, no es justo para ti y sé que debe ser difícil asimilarlo con claridad.

— No tienes por qué disculparte — peinó su cabello hacia atrás mientras proseguía —, sé bien que ella te ama y yo solo quiero que sea feliz. No permitas que nada le haga más daño.

Kristoff se acercó a mí para despedirse más yo lo detuve con agilidad, aún no estaba acostumbrada a la interacción con otras personas y aunque su reacción fue sorpresiva — fingiendo incluso indignación en un acto que nos hizo reír a ambos — se encaminó hacia su auto sin problema alguno, desapareciendo posteriormente en la niebla de la noche.

Me quede allí un rato dejando que el aire refrescara un poco mi cuerpo. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, a excepción de la nuestra que iluminaba pobremente la vereda hasta llegar a la otra manzana. El silencio era sepulcral, casi como presagio de alguna desgracia por ocurrir.

No soportaba sentirme así de impotente, permitiendo que los demás juzgaran a Anna sin compasión y, sobretodo, siendo yo tan cobarde como para poder hacer algo. El constante desprecio le había arrebatado su brillo y aunque sonriera sabía bien lo mucho que lloraba por las noches, suplicando día tras día para que todo esto acabara.

Me adentro en la casa solo para encontrarme a Anna sentada al borde de la escalera del ático, arañando la madera con sus dedos y dudando en subir o no. Se inquieta al verme pero continúa su acción, astillándose en el proceso; tenía su pijama puesta lo que le hacía lucir unos años más joven.

— Quiero ir al ático — su voz era firme pero daba indicios de lucha para no romperse a llorar.

Ninguna de las dos habíamos subido desde que le conté toda la verdad, ni siquiera nos habíamos tomado la molestia en pensar que existía. Estábamos lidiando únicamente con las consecuencias del abusador, ignorando el hecho de que había ocurrido sobre nuestra casa, con nuestra madre atendiendo sus labores en el piso inferior o nuestros abuelos comentando lo perfecta que era nuestra familia sin saber lo que allí ocurría.

Subimos hasta el ático como en nuestra primera noche, tomadas de las manos y adentrándonos en la oscuridad. Para cualquiera sería un sitio sucio y olvidado, con varias capas de pintura y tablas de madera que se deben arreglar. Para nosotras era el recinto de nuestras peores pesadillas. Era el lugar en que papá nos arrebató nuestra inocencia, el lugar donde saboreé por primera vez a Anna y llegué a comparar su dulzor con una simple tarta de chocolate.

Aquí aprendí que la sangre quizás no sea más espesa que el agua y que no puedes confiar en las personas que más crees conocer.

Caminamos hasta el final golpeando las suelas de nuestros zapatos en la pared. Anna hizo a un lado las cajas vacías de cintas de video, inclinándose para tomar algunas y leer los títulos escritos pobremente con marcador.

— ¿Sabes qué hacía papá con todos los vídeos?

Dudé un instante en responder, a pesar de saber con completa seguridad la respuesta. Al final opté por dejar a un lado el pudor, creyendo que quizás otra verdad no nos haría más daño.

— Se masturbaba — solté su mano y empecé a caminar en círculos por todo el lugar, incapaz de quedarme quieta en un solo sitio.

— Elsa…

— Lo hacía frente a mí. Lo hacía para que luego yo tragara… Yo… — mi voz se rompió en ese punto y de lo único que era capaz era de pronunciar pequeñas habladurías sin sentido.

Apoyé mi cuerpo en una de las vigas conteniendo las ganas para no llorar. A estas alturas me era imposible concentrarme en un solo pensamiento y la voz de Anna solo parecía desaparecer a lo lejos. Podía distinguir su sabor amargo en mi boca y la sensación exacta que sus manos ásperas generaban en mi cuerpo, también llegué a distinguir su sudor, sucio, y su característica risa burlona.

— Vámonos de aquí — me las ingenié para decir pero antes de poder cumplir mi cometido caí de bruces al suelo, tropezando con mis propios pies y golpeando fuertemente mi rostro contra dos o tres objetos punzantes.

Anna se abalanzó con rapidez sobre mí, limpiando con sus dedos cada uno de mis superficiales cortes e intentando esquivar cada una de las patadas que daba con desesperación.

— ¡No pienso dejarte! ¿Entiendes? — gritó como si leyera mi mente — No lo haré. Veo que papá te hizo más daño a ti que a mí, pero estamos en esto juntas. No pienso dejarte sola.

Acunó mi rostro en sus manos, besando mi frente con suavidad. Su voz solo logró calmarme momentáneamente, durmiendo la sensación de auto-desprecio en mí interior.

Nuestra segunda vez fue allí, en medio del sucio y desolado ático. Violenta, brusca, parecíamos animales que a través de esta manera queríamos sacar todo el dolor. La madera se sentía áspera contra mi cuerpo desnudo y podía escuchar los lloriqueos de Anna retumbar en la habitación, gemidos de frustración, pasión y desesperanza. Gemidos que me hacían saber que lo que hacíamos estaba mal, por más consensuado que fuese, por más placentero que se sintiera. Sabíamos que nunca íbamos a acabar bien, que cada momento de alegría pasaría con rapidez a doler, y aun así seguíamos destrozándonos mutuamente con besos, con pequeños toques que nos estremecían mutuamente y nos hacían descender hasta el más profundo de los infiernos.

Anna se desplomó sobre mí, con su cabello brillante pegado a su rostro gracias al sudor y su respiración desigual. Mis dedos aún raspaban su interior, dándole pequeños espasmos que me transmitía a través de sus besos. Ambas nos pertenecíamos mutuamente y solo eso nos bastaba por ahora.

Nos rodeaba una tensa calma que solo parecía crecer a medida que los segundos avanzaban, mi cuerpo logró relajarse bajo todo el peso de Anna más mi mente solo podía vagar intentando ignorar las emociones que se formaban en mi interior. Caí profundamente dormida con facilidad, analizando cada una de las acciones que acabábamos de realizar e imaginando las pisadas de mi padre recorrer el ático, viendo la forma en que sus dos hijas acababan de tener relaciones y sonriendo en la manera más cínica existente.

* * *

 **Finalmente pude actualizar capítulo, este es un poco largo para compensar la espera. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, espero dejen alguno si les gustó el capítulo.**


	23. Huída

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

Las últimas doce horas habían sido una completa tortura mental para mí, no podría concentrarme en ningún pensamiento con claridad y cada palabra solo agotaba más y más mi cuerpo. Las paredes del baño parecían aprisionarme en un rincón, inclinando mi cuerpo hacia el lavabo para dejar salir los pocos restos del desayuno de aquella mañana. Kai nos había citado en su consultorio en menos de media hora y a estas alturas no creía ser capaz siquiera de conducir.

Mi ser ardía en fiebre, a pesar de mi correcta temperatura corporal, al igual que el líquido deslizándose por mis muñecas, tiñendo de rojo un par de guantes que no había podido estrenar.

Guantes guantes guantes.

Había decido utilizarlos luego de abusar mi propio cuerpo la noche anterior, dejando manchas amarillentas y negras en mi piel lechosa. Me maldecía a mí misma por dejar que sucediera en el ático, siempre el ático.

Los recuerdos de Anna se mezclaban con los de mi padre, con las memorias de mi niñez, impidiéndome distinguir lo abstracto de la realidad. Repito una y otra vez frente al espejo no dejar que todo se salga de mis manos, que debo controlarlo y principalmente no sentir.

No sientas. No sientas. No sientas. No sintas. No sient. No sientas. Sientas. No.

Las palabras se atoran en mi boca al escuchar a Anna llamarme desde el corredor, inconsciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Salgo a su respuesta después de vendar mis heridas y abrochar mi gabardina ignorando el enorme calor del verano, la temperatura parecía aumentar conforme pasaba el día y yo me encontraba cubierta de pies a cabeza.

— Kai llamó, bueno técnicamente su secretaria — frunció el ceño con ternura —. Tuvo un percance personal y nos preguntó si podíamos ir el próximo jueves. Dije que sí, claro a menos que no puedas ir en ese caso deberíamos avisar antes. Sabes, creó que debí preguntarte antes — empezó a divagar, tal y como siempre lo hacía; pequeños hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas y sus manos no podían quedarse quietas al hablar.

— Está bien — toco su hombro para calmarla —. Igual no tenía muchos ánimo de ir.

Giré sobre mis talones para regresar a mi habitación deshaciendo mi trenza en el proceso y sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por mi rostro. Escuché como Anna gemía entristecida mas no quise dejar que me viera en este estado, no era justo para ella y mucho menos para mí.

— Elsie, ¿estás bien? — Anna se acercó a mí para tomarme en sus brazos.

Me apoyé en la pared para recobrar mi compostura, calmando mi respiración. No estaba bien pero no iba a admitirlo fácilmente.

— Sí, solamente necesito descansar un poco — intenté encerrarme nuevamente tras mis paredes pero Anna con agilidad presionó fuertemente mi muñeca, deslizando mi guante hasta mostrar las vendas enrojecidas en mi piel.

— ¿¡Puedes dejar de mentirme!? Es obvio que no lo estás — le seguía dando la espalda incapaz de mirarla a los ojos — ¡Mírate! Estás vestida como si fueses a afrontar la mayor nevada del mundo cuando la realidad es que nos estamos derritiendo bajo esta ola de calor. ¡Deja de ocultarte, deja de decirme que todo está bien!

Anna respiraba en forma irregular, casi iracunda. Su mirada trasmitía decepción hacia mi actitud, y no podía culparla por ello.

— Dijiste que ya no íbamos a tener secretos entre nosotras. ¿Qué te sucede? Dime por favor — me obligó a mirar su rostro, colocándose frente a mí y tomando mi barbilla con suavidad. Anna se encargó de secar mis lágrimas con sus dedos, desabrochando luego mi ropa y alejándose aterrada al ver las heridas sobre mi piel —. Elsa…

Guardé silencio sin poder defenderme, sintiéndome mucho más humillada frente a Anna.

—No tienes porqué hacer esto. No tienes que… No me hagas esto — presionó sus dientes con frustración, conteniendo cada una de las lágrimas en su interior — No soporto verte así. Eres lo único que tengo, siempre lo has sido, tú… tú siempre…

Finalmente dejó salir todo lo que estaba conteniendo, llorando como una salida para expresar su rabia, su odio. Volvíamos a aquel ciclo sin fin. Nos desgarrábamos día a día y cuando creíamos haber sanado las heridas volvíamos a este punto; a las lágrimas retenidas en nuestra infancia y a los secretos que quizás ya no debía guardar.

— ¿Sabías que Kristoff es huérfano? — comentó en forma aleatoria cuando finalmente se pudo calmar, volví a quedarme callada escuchando únicamente el tranquilizante sonido de su voz — Sus padres lo abandonaron cuando era muy joven y creció anhelando una familia, un hogar. Creció deseando tener dos padres que lo quieran como cualquier niño del vecindario.

Guardó silencio en forma repentina separándose de mí con suavidad. Aun en medio de su dolor lograba lucir hermosa, las lágrimas no habían arruinado su sutil maquillaje veraniego que le otorgaba una pequeña alegría en su rostro. Me detuve a detallarla más tiempo de lo pensado, olvidando casi en forma inconsciente la gravedad de la situación.

Casi como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos Anna decidió limpiar su rostro con brusquedad, manchando de sombra sus dedos y optando por quizás no lucir bonita nunca más. Mis muñecas seguían ardiendo pero el dolor no era comparado con lo que sentía Anna en ese momento.

— En el instante en que le escuché decir aquellas palabras anhelé estar muerta — sentí una punzada aguda en mi interior casi como si todo mi mundo empezara a resquebrajarse frente a mis ojos —. Deseé haber muerto el día en que mamá me tuvo.

— No, Anna. No digas esto, tú… — intenté abrazarla más ella me empujo con fuerza, golpeando aún más mi cuerpo contra la pared.

— ¿Qué no lo diga? ¿Acaso no debo decir lo que en verdad siento, acaso tengo que siempre actuar que estoy bien ante todo? — empezó a atacarme con sus palabras arrinconándome con lentitud — Yo viví lo mismo que tú ¿por qué tú si puedes sentirte miserable mientras que yo debo pretender estar bien? ¡No lo estoy! — gritó apretando sus puños contra su pecho — Toda mi vida cambió desde que me contaste lo que había ocurrido y ahora, casi sin tener tiempo para pensarlo, debo aprender a vivir teniendo odio a mi padre por tocarme y rabia a mi madre por ser tan ciega para no notarlo. Y ahora tú, ¿qué sucede contigo? Solo dime la verdad, solo dime qué estás sintiendo.

Respiré con pesadez, mi mirada fija en el suelo y mis manos ocultas temerosamente en mi regazo. No quería, no debía, pero sabía que tarde o temprano sería incapaz de negarlo. Mi lengua rozó mis dientes al hablar dando como resultado un ligero silbido que solo pareció aumentar la tensión entre ambas.

 _Mamá lo sabía._

No di crédito a mis palabras, inclusive dudaba de haberlas dicho por lo que tomé el valor para pronunciarlas nuevamente, esta vez sin ningún signo de titubeo en mi voz.

— Mamá lo sabía.

Anna me observó aturdida, su boca a medio abrir y las lágrimas nuevamente en sus ojos. Negaba en forma de respuesta queriendo ignorar lo que había escuchado.

— No, estás mintiendo — murmuró entre sollozos —. Estás mintiendo, ella no haría algo así. Ella nos quería, ella…

La aprisioné con fuerza luchando contra sus forcejeos, estaba fuera de sí y mi toque solo la alteraba más.

— Estás mintiendo. Estás mintiendo.

— Anna, espera. Yo…

— ¡No, estás mintiendo!.

Mi corazón se rompía cada vez que luchaba para zafarse de mi abrazo, tachándome de mentirosa y evitando mirarme a los ojos. Sus patadas me hacían sentir nuevamente dolor físico, empeorando mis heridas y volviéndome más vulnerable frente a ella. En situaciones normales Anna solía ser más fuerte que yo, mucho más en este caso, y con facilidad logró salir de mi aprisionamiento, corriendo por el pasillo mientras se secaba las lágrimas y saliendo hasta el patio sin siquiera mirar atrás.

— ¡Estás mintiendo!

Fue lo último que escuché de ella antes de que tomara su bicicleta y desapareciera de mi vista en la vereda, todo esto frente a la mirada atenta y crítica de nuestros vecinos. Deseé poder correr tras ella pero mi cuerpo estaba agotado debido al forcejeo anterior y el calor del verano combinado con mi ropa de invierno debilitaba mucho más mi fuerza.

No sabía a quién llamar ni a dónde acudir, necesitaba encontrarla pero a estas alturas solo parecía encontrar fuerzas para llorar. Anna se había ido lejos y aunque no lo quiera admitir, todo había sido mi culpa.

* * *

 **Lamento el enorme retraso, es que estoy trabajando para publicar un libro y eso me consumió todo mi tiempo. Lo bueno es que ya he escrito el capítulo que precede a este, un flashback para que entiendan un poco mejor algunas partes, y lo publicaré a más tardar mañana.**

 **Muchos me pedían explicación de por qué su madre nunca hizo nada y en el próximo capítulo se detallará su historia. Gracias por leer y espero dejen un review, esos siempre me animan** **J**

 **Reviews:**

 **Yarise: Gracias por comentar, y me alegra que te guste la historia. Lo de los errores tiene explicación, suelo escribir cada una de mis historias siempre en la madrugada y a veces el sueño me hace cometer errores, es que a esa hora me inspiro. Espero te guste el capítulo.**

 **Okisawa Hinari: Spoiler, nada está bien. Al menos no por ahora. Gracias por leer.**

 **MissManga19: ¿Qué puedo decirte? Siempre me alegra leer tus comentarios, gracias por leer y espero te guste el capítulo.**


	24. Consecuencias

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

Habían pasado más de seis horas y aún no tenía rastro ni señal de Anna. Su móvil descansaba sobre su mesa de noche, por lo que llamarla no daría resultado, y aunque contemplé la idea de ir a la estación de policía sabía que los motivos de nuestra pelea, más mi estado físico dificultarían la situación; sin mencionar el hecho que saber que mantenía una relación con mi hermana no sería de agrado para ninguna persona.

Me encontraba sola y peor aún, Anna lo estaba también.

Buscaba entre la multitud algún indicio de ella. Su característica risa, su cabello rojizo brillante; y trataba en lo más posible de recordar la forma en que estaba vestida, yendo a los lugares que solía frecuentar. De nada sirvió y pronto me vi vagando entre callejones vacíos y comercios sin abrir, aguardando por encontrar alguna señal que me confirmara que Anna estaba bien.

Lo había echado todo a perder, siempre lo hacía aunque creyera ciegamente que todo en mi vida iba bien. Nunca fue así y cada escalón que creía me llevarían a una mejor situación solo parecía hundirme más y más; caminando sobre un suelo de promesas sin cumplir y mentiras del día a día. Le había jurado a Anna no alejarla más, no herir el poco amor propio que le quedaba, le había ocultado la verdad creyendo que así lograría protegerla y sin dudas ella se merecía algo mucho mejor.

¿Qué le diría al verla? O peor aún, ¿en qué estado la encontraría? Mi mente me hace imaginar los peores escenarios y el peor desenlace, desesperada cada vez más por encontrarla y así poder...

 _Crack_

El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose me hizo reaccionar, no sabía cuántas horas había caminado pero sí que la noche estaba empezando a aclarar, dejando ver los primeros indicios de la mañana. Bajo mis pies estaban los rastros del que fue en su momento el símbolo de la unión que tuvimos Anna y yo. Su brazalete se encontraba esparcido por toda la calle, roto en pedazos que no podía contar y dejando un rastro hasta una de las casas cercanas; no tuve que adivinar quién vivía allí, estaba más que claro, Kristoff era la única persona que tenía además de mí y sin dudas la había apoyado más veces de las que yo lo hice.

— ¿Anna está aquí? — irrumpí en la casa apenas la puerta fue abierta, Kristoff me recibió con una expresión de cansancio, sin duda también había sido una noche larga para él.

— Está arriba — tomó mi cintura cuando intenté correr por las escaleras —. ¡Espera! Déjala descansar, sé que quieres verla pero te aseguro que no es un buen momento.

— Lo arruiné, de nuevo — susurré derrotada —. Siempre lo hago.

Lo abracé tratando de encontrar consuelo en sus brazos, apoyándome en él para evitar desfallecer. Por varios minutos no dijo nada, limitándose a acariciar mi cabeza y permitiéndome llorar en su hombro; era lo más cercano que había estado con una persona en años y por primera vez no sentí necesidad de protegerme, sabía que Kristoff también estaría ahí para mí. Secó mi rostro con las mangas de su chaqueta, intentando hacerme sonreír a la par que me encaminaba hacia la cocina.

— No arruinaste nada — comentó luego de que recobrase la compostura. Kristoff me extendió una taza llena de chocolate caliente y algunas galletas de miel, aunque a estas alturas ninguno tenía ánimos para comer y terminamos dejando que nuestras bebidas se enfriasen —. Quizás no fue el mejor momento ni la mejor manera de decirlo, pero eso no significa que lo hayas arruinado.

— Anna debe odiarme — enterré las uñas en la taza —, no la culpo por hacerlo. Soy su hermana mayor, se supone que debí protegerla cuando éramos pequeñas, se supone que debí detener todo lo que estaba sintiendo cuando tuve oportunidad — Kristoff me observó apenado, quizás no esperaba que me abriera de esta forma —. A veces pienso que Anna no me ama en la forma que yo lo hago.

— Encontré a Anna en un estacionamiento de un bar no lejos de aquí — peinó su cabello hacia atrás en resignación —, tenía algunos golpes y heridas en su cuerpo — tomó mi muñeca al notar una expresión de preocupación en mi rostro, acariciándola tiernamente —. Al parecer unos chicos se le habían acercado y empezaron a decir insultos sobre ti y bueno, ella te defendió aunque una pelea tres contra uno no es algo justo. Anna te ama, Elsa. Y lo va a hacer sin importar lo que suceda.

Sentí mi corazón encogerse. Anna siempre había sido la valiente entre las dos y el que me defendiera de esa forma, estando enojada conmigo, me hizo dar cuenta que nunca fui yo la que protegió a Anna en primer lugar. Siempre fue ella. Ella era la que me daba fuerzas, la única persona con la que podía aferrarme para poder decidir seguir con vida. Sin saberlo me había dado más de lo que yo pude haberle dado algún día y eso solo me hacía sentir peor luego de haberle mentido día tras día, creyendo que así la iba a proteger.

— ¿Qué cosas decían? — mi voz era apenas audible.

— Decían que eras un monstruo y que me obligaste a tener sexo contigo — nos estremecimos al escuchar la voz de Anna al pie de la escalera, su apariencia no era la mejor.

Un moretón oscuro adornaba su mejilla, extendiéndose hasta su ojo izquierdo el cual abría con dificultad — aunque Kristoff me aseguró que se veía mejor que anoche. Su única vestimenta era una camiseta extra larga con una especie de diseño de reno estampado, la tela grisácea hacía juego con sus calcetines del mismo color, los cuales estaban cubriendo parte de unas rodillas raspadas. Me quedé inmóvil, insegura de si acercarme o guardar mi lugar en la mesa; Anna se acercó a nosotros con calma, sirviéndose un poco de chocolate en una taza y comiendo cereal directamente de su empaque.

— ¿Chocolate con especias? Buena elección Christopher — se sentó frente a mí sin dirigirme la mirada.

— Es Kristoff, ya deja de llamarme así — recogió la mesa casi con nerviosismo —. Dejaré que conversen a solas, igual yo tenía que hacer unas cosas en otro lugar.

Anna no pronunció palabra alguna mientras tomaba su desayuno, esparciendo trozos de cereal y dejando marcas de taza en el mantel. Había cierta incomodidad entre nosotras y el sonido de su masticar solo parecía hacerlo peor.

— Tenías razón — finalmente habló cuando yo estaba dispuesta a retirarme.

— ¿De qué hablas? — sabía muy bien de que hablaba, pero necesitaba oír sus palabras.

— Mamá. Papá. Lo que ellos hicieron — se encorvó mientras hablaba —. Regresé a casa poco antes de ir al bar y quise buscar el diario que mamá utilizaba. Me negaba a creer que haya hecho algo como eso pero también me era incapaz pensar que dirías una mentira de tal magnitud.

— ¿Dijo por qué lo hizo? — Anna solo asintió.

— Al parecer quería irse con nosotras y abandonarlo, pero él le dijo todo lo que había hecho por nosotras. Prácticamente le debíamos el poder vivir en esa casa, el ir a una buena escuela, cada juguete y ropa también lo reclamó. Decía que todas esas cosas le daban el derecho de tocarnos y que si ella se iba él se iba a encargar de dejarla sin nada.

A este punto Anna había empezado a sollozar, mas sus heridas le impedían desahogarse como le era debido. Me coloqué a su lado para rodearla con mis brazos y besar sus muñecas. Así que eso habíamos sido para nuestro padre todos estos años, dos simples objetos de los cuales podía sacar provecho cada vez que quisiera, destrozando nuestros cuerpos y mentes con cada toque. No era justo para nosotras pero eso era lo que nos había tocado vivir, y aunque quisiéramos nunca podríamos eliminarlo de nuestra historia.

— Deberíamos mudarnos de aquí — su voz rompió el silencio que se había formado entre nosotras.

— Anna, de qué...

— ¿Qué no lo ves? Nunca van a dejarnos en paz. Siempre van a encontrar una manera de dañarnos. Y aunque decidamos ignorarlo, el regresar a casa nos va a hacer recordar todo de nuevo.

— ¿Enserio esa la mejor opción? — formulé la pregunta casi para mi persona, buscando creer que quizás sí lo sea.

— Elsa, el incesto no es legal en este estado. ¿Sabes lo que sentiría si alguna corte te alejara de mí? No quiero que eso suceda.

— No fue nuestra culpa, papá nos abusó y nuestra relación, queramos o no, es producto de eso.

— ¿Y qué crees que harán respecto a eso? — empezamos a discutir casi sin querer — ¿Investigar el caso? ¿Enjuiciar a papá? Él está muerto, mamá también, y aunque estuviesen aquí a nadie le interesa el hecho que nos arruinaron nuestras vidas 13 años atrás. ¿Pero sabes qué si les va a interesar? — se levantó de la silla para hacerme frente, acercando su rostro a milímetros del mío — El hecho de que dos hermanas consanguíneas están manteniendo relaciones sexuales aunque sea penado por la ley.

A este punto el tono de su voz había empezado a aumentar, argumentando un sinfín de razones a favor que batallaban con mis razones en contra. Mudarnos sería como huir de nuestros problemas, volver a ignorarlos en la espera de que — algún día — estos desaparezcan por su cuenta. Trataba de hacer a Anna entender de que para los demás siempre íbamos a ser dos hermanas que decidieron despojarse de su moral e iniciar una relación incestuosa, que esa era otra etiqueta que debíamos cargar y que el hecho de mudarnos no iba a hacer que fuese menos difícil.

— No quiero que te alejen de mí, Elsie. Es mi mayor miedo.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Acaso me van a enviar a la cárcel a mi sola? No me parece muy justo — traté de hacerla reír más mi broma de mal gusto solo logró enfurecerla más.

— Tú eres tres años mayor que yo, yo hace menos de un mes que cumplí 18 años. Si me juzgan lo harán como menor y van a creer que me obligaste a hacerlo, no importa lo que les diga — tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme en una forma triste y desesperada —. Estamos hundidas, Elsa. Y no hay nada que podamos hacer.

— Anna, ¿qué sucede? — noté cierto cambio en su voz — ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

— Los chicos que me golpearon ayer, uno de ellos llamó a la policía e hizo la denuncia — mi cuerpo se congeló al escuchar esas palabras, amenazando con desfallecer en ese instante —. Lo más seguro es que estén en casa ahora mismo aguardando por nuestra llegada.

Abracé a Anna con temor, cubriéndola con mi cuerpo y acariciando su cabello. Debía pensar en un plan, nuestro tiempo se acababa y el futuro no parecía ser prometedor.

* * *

 **Lamento el retraso, el asunto es que he tenido problemas emocionales que me han impedido escribir (aka depresión) pero hoy me regresó la musa y pude acabar el capítulo.**

 **Ya que la historia se acerca al final debo decir que he planeado dos finales diferentes. El final triste es el original y el que subiré primero pero como varios me han pedido un final feliz decidí escribirlo, no se preocupen anunciaré cual es cual al inicio de cada capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que comenten, eso me anima mucho.**


	25. Separación

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

— No puedes ir. No puedes abandonarme.

La voz de Anna parecía disiparse en mis oídos a la par que yo releía una y otra vez la orden judicial que había sido dejada en nuestro pórtico. Mi nombre figuraba en letras negras brillantes, escrito en una perfecta caligrafía que hubiese tenido tiempo de admirar si no fuese mi sentencia de muerte. Casi al final de la página se encontraba el delito cometido, resaltado con colores vibrantes para hacerle espacio en mi memoria.

Suspiré arrugando la hoja y desechándola en el cesto de basura junto a mí.

 _Orden de aprehensión por abuso sexual intrafamiliar._

Me acusaban de haber abusado a Anna, a mi hermana menor, a la persona que siempre traté de proteger para que nadie le hiciera daño. Y ahora, en una forma cínica e inconsciente, yo era la mayor causa de su dolor. Anna tenía miedo, tenía miedo de quedarse sola sin saber a quién recurrir. Mamá y papá la habían abandonado una vez, no podía arriesgarse a perderme.

— Tengo que hacerlo — no sabría decir si esa oración salió en mi pleno estado de consciencia. A estas alturas no lograba pensar con claridad y todas las opciones parecían ser la peor.

— ¡Elsa, no! No puedes hacerme eso. Tú no hiciste nada — tomó mis hombros para hacerme reaccionar —. Yo... yo les diré que estaba de acuerdo, no pueden culparte si fue algo consensuado. Podremos...

— Tú misma lo dijiste, el incesto no es legal en este estado.

— Sabes que no voy a dejarte sola. No eres un monstruo, eres mi hermana. Además tú no hiciste nada — golpeó mi pecho en frustración — Podremos planear algo, o huir. Kristoff quizás nos ayude y podremos... Sé que debe haber algo, nosotras... yo...

Sus palabras fueron devoradas por la ansiedad del momento, silenciándola hasta el punto en que solo se escuchaba nuestra propia respiración. Anna corrió las cortinas dejando la sala en completa oscuridad, como si quisiera evitar que la luz mañanera fuese testigo de nuestros secretos. Se aferró a la blancuzca tela con resignación y furia; no era justo que todo terminara así, que yo tuviese que cargar con los errores y culpas de nuestro pasado. El tiempo se agotaba y había una decisión que tomar.

— Prepara tu mochila, irás con Kristoff por un tiempo.

— ¡No! No puedes obligarme — ignoré sus réplicas encaminándome hasta su habitación. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado antes de nuestra pelea, inclusive Anna había escrito en su calendario la fecha de nuestra próxima sesión.

— Anna, por favor, debes hacerme caso — acaricié su rostro para tranquilizarla —. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Se aferró a mí en un abrazo que quise no dar fin, expresándome el amor que sentía mientras secaba sus lágrimas en mi camisa. La separé un poco para detallar la expresión en su rostro; no quería recordarla así, rota, vacía, pero por más que intentase evocar el sonido de su risa ésta parecía hacerse más distante, como si cualquier signo de felicidad se hubiese esfumado hace mucho.

— Tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga — Anna simplemente optó por guardar silencio. Nos habíamos sentado en su cama, su cabeza descansaba en mis piernas y sus pies balanceaban en el aire. Entrelacé mis dedos en sus cabellos, buscando fuerza para poder hablar —. Yo te obligué, ¿entendiste? — su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras — Fui yo la que te forzó a tener relaciones conmigo.

— Elsa, no...

— Dilo - sentí como todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

— Tú me forzaste a tener relaciones. Tú me violaste.

Anna asintió, no muy convencida, cerrando sus ojos para asimilar la carga de esa oración. Nunca le había gustado mentir, ni siquiera en el más mínimo aspecto; yo por mi parte era una experta, no sentí nausea alguna al pensar en las implicaciones morales de todo.

Su ropa se esparcía por toda la habitación, camisetas con diseños demasiado infantiles para su edad, chaquetas que nunca llegó a estrenar en invierno. Me quedo observando el conjunto negro que le compré para asistir al funeral de nuestros padres, quizás deba utilizarlo cuando testifique frente a la corte. Deslizo mis dedos por sobre la fina tela satén, brillante ante la luz del medio día que se colaba por la ventana, está intacto tal y como lo había colgado 3 años atrás. Nunca le gustó usarlo, me juraba que la etiqueta le generaba urticaria tras la nuca y que las mangas eran extremadamente ajustadas sin mencionar el hecho evidente del color.

En todo el clóset esta era la única pieza opaca que se podía encontrar, contrastando enormemente con la personalidad vibrante de Anna.

— ¿Qué vas a decir tú? ¿Elsa? —Anna logra distraerme de mis pensamientos, al parecer llevaba largo rato tratando de hacerme reaccionar — ¿Dirás que papá abusaba de nosotras? ¿Que nos obligaba a tener relaciones frente a él siendo niñas?

— Eso no es relevante, Anna. No querrán...

— ¡No! Sí querrán saber todo eso. Quizás sientan compasión por nosotras, quizás se den cuenta que nunca quisimos hacerle daño a nadie — se dejó caer en la cama —. Nunca le hicimos daño a nadie.

— Claro que sí — cerré su mochila para acostarme junto a ella —. Esta relación, todo esto... Nos hicimos daño a nosotras mismas. Solo míranos, creemos estar bien pero nos pasamos peleando día tras día. No hacemos el amor sino que descargamos lo que sentimos a través del sexo — acaricié su mejilla deslizando mis dedos por sus heridas —. Te amo, Anna. Y ya no quiero hacerte más daño.

— Encontraremos una salida. Juntas — me besó con la mayor ternura del mundo —. Siempre lo hacemos.

Me incliné para devolverle el beso. Sus labios tenían un ligero sabor a sangre pero a estas alturas no me llegaba a importar, solo quería concentrarme en Anna. En su lengua batallando contra la mía y en la forma en que suspiraba mi nombre sin pudor alguno.

 _Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa_

Yo era la causa y el fin de sus problemas. La razón de su dolor y lo único que le daba sentido a su vida. Presionó su frente junto a la mía, exhalando aire caliente que se deshizo al encontrarse con mis labios y cuyo efecto me hizo sentir escalofríos en mi interior.

Tres golpes en la puerta principal nos hicieron separarnos de pronto. Luego tres golpes más. Besé a Anna una última vez antes de tomar valor para encaminarme hasta la sala, la ansiedad podía notarse a una milla de distancia.

— Regresare pronto — dije más para tranquilizarme a mí que a ella.

Pero nunca lo hice. Y pronto el sonido de las sirenas era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

* * *

 **Más de un mes de retraso (mátenme) pero me costó mucho darle sentido al final. Lo bueno es que esta larga espera me hizo poder terminar los capítulos que quedan, y los publicaré con mayor rapidez.**

 **Gracias por leer, y esperar todo este tiempo, por favor dejen un review con su opinión :)**

 **Pd: pronto empezaré una nueva historia, más o menos parecida a mi mini historia anterior (12 Horas) así que estén pendientes cualquier cosa.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Una persona mas: Kristoff es mi bebé, y por esa razón quiero que sea bueno y atento en esta historia. Y decidí combinar ambos finales (el triste y el feliz) y crear un final un poco agridulce. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Drezz: Me gusta mucho darle un giro a las cosas. Gracias por comentar.**


	26. Interrogatorio

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

El viaje hacia la estación fue en su mayor parte silencioso, el oficial al volante únicamente se limitó a cerrar mi puerta con rudeza, manteniendo una actitud imparcial en todo el camino. La estática de la radio lograba distraerme a ratos; asesinatos sin resolver, robos en tiendas cuyo perpetrador seguía prófugo. Ahora yo era uno de ellos. El simple hecho me hacía querer vomitar.

— Aquí Weselton con la sospechosa — noté que hablaba de mi persona, quise acercar mi cuerpo hasta la ventanilla pero las esposas me impedían cualquier acción —. No mostró resistencia al arresto.

— ¿Qué hay de la hermana? — una voz femenina se dio a escuchar por el comunicador.

— Probablemente sea llevada a servicios sociales; ya es mayor de edad pero debemos descartar algún trauma emocional o forcejeo físico.

¿Anna en un centro de ayuda? ¿Qué le harán, qué le dirán? ¿Le impedirán verme por los años que pasaré en este lugar?

Al llegar me hicieron despojarme de todas mis pertenencias en una pequeña sala para luego tomar cada una de mis huellas y plasmarlas en un pequeño trozo de cartón. La tinta negra manchó parte de mis zapatillas, dejando un rastro de cada uno de mis pasos al caminar.

— ¿Nombre? — una mujer robusta introdujo mis datos en un ordenador, no se dispuso siquiera a observarme, manteniendo la vista en la pantalla azulada titilante.

— Els... Elsa Gillespie — estaba dudando incluso de mi propio apellido.

— ¿Edad?

— Veinte.

— ¿Posee trabajo alguno? — negué con lentitud, los últimos años nos habíamos ingeniado bien con el dinero de la herencia.

— No, yo… No puedo hacerlo debido a mis estudios — no se mostró muy convencida pero tampoco quiso indagar más de lo necesario, sabía que alguien más se encargaría de ello.

Me encaminaron por un montón de salas más, cada una más surreal que la otra. Luego vinieron las pruebas de genética. Un hisopo áspero tomó muestra de mi saliva para guardarlo en conjunto con dos pequeños tubos con sangre, mis iniciales estaban escritas en rotulador marrón.

Luego de lo que creí horas llegué finalmente al pabellón de reclusos, abriéndome paso entre hombres alcoholizados y cocainómanos, acusados de violencia familiar y alguna que otra prostituta. El guardia me empujó hasta la celda, desapareciendo luego de pasar la llave y hacer callar a los que profesaban alabanzas desagradables relacionadas con mí físico.

Me alivió la idea del poder estar sola, no soportaría compartir el lugar con alguien más. El lugar era apenas de un pequeño recinto de 2x2, había espacio suficiente para una cama y un lavabo el cual parecía no haberse limpiado en años. El olor a putrefacción llegaba al grado de el no poder respirar.

Apoyé mi cuerpo contra la pared, los gritos de los demás prisioneros se combinaban con los sollozos de sus familiares. Al menos ellos tenían a alguien con quien pasar sus penurias. Había una pequeña ventana que solo pude notar al deslizarme hasta el piso, no era lo suficientemente grande para que la luz natural iluminara la sala pero sí como para indicar el paso del día a la noche. Tres barrotes oxidados impedían la huida hasta el exterior, algo completamente innecesario debido al ancho del cristal, pero que sin duda no parecían haber detenido al anterior ocupante.

Todo parecía suceder a gran velocidad, y de la misma manera en que me habían encerrado sin problemas me indicaron que pronto iba a ser llevada a la sala de interrogación. Me ofrecieron disponer de la presencia de un abogado más yo no quería involucrar a nadie más en toda esta situación. Era más que capaz para valerme por mi misma.

— ¿También van a hablar con Anna? — no obtuve respuesta, supuse que de haber hablado iba a confirmar mis dudas.

El interrogatorio era como estar en una de las tantas sesiones con Kai, la ansiedad y el nerviosismo flotaban en el aire, combinándose junto al sudor que se acumulaba en mi sien. Una simple mesa amarillenta me separa de dos oficiales frente a mí, sus nombres están grabados en su placa pero mi vista parece nublarse antes de siquiera tratar de leer. Detallo el hecho que me observan con asco, como si mi delito fuese comparable a un homicidio de primer grado. Ambos se encuentran demasiado cerca, lo suficiente como para estar incomodada.

— Di... ¿disculpe? — los sonidos se disipaban en mis oídos, impidiéndome escuchar con claridad. No había escuchado en lo absoluto sus palabras, como si no se dirigieran a mi persona.

— Anuncié que esta entrevista será grabada y registrada — solo en ese momento noté una pequeña grabadora sobre la mesa —. ¿Tiene algún problema con ello?

— N... No — como si hubiese elección.

Uno de ellos presiona entonces el interruptor para luego leer en voz alta el número del caso seguido de la hora y la fecha. Lo siguiente que hace es presentarse.

— Quien le habla, Detective Hans Westergard. A mi lado, el Detective Olaf Arnalds. Frente a nosotros la acusada. ¿Quiere identificarse por favor?

¿A quién le habla? ¿A otros oficiales? ¿El juez o jurado del caso? ¿Anna tendrá que verme tropezar con mis palabras y cada uno de mis movimientos erráticos? Rodeo mi pecho con mis brazos.

 _No. No pienses en eso ahora._

— El... Elsa Gi... — mi voz era débil y desigual— Elsa Gillespie.

— ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, Elsa? — Hans parecía ser el líder de todo el interrogatorio, dejando a Olaf como un simple testigo. Su cabello era de un tono rojizo, un poco más oscuro que el de Anna, y sus ojos verdosos evitaban verme por más tiempo del necesario.

— Sí.

Guardé silencio esperando a que alguno de mis verdugos hablara hasta que un simple ladeo de cabeza me indicó que debía proseguir.

— Por... Por abusar de mi hermana menor — mi boca se llenó de un sabor amargo, la bilis acumulada en mi estómago amenazaba con salir. Froté mi rostro mientras veía como murmuraban entre sí; no podía dejar de pensar en Anna, en que quizás estaba asustada aguardando por mi regreso frente al pórtico, con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas y las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

— ¿Dónde estaban sus padres cuando ocurrió todo esto? — por primera vez dudé en hablar acerca de la ausencia de mis padres, no tenía la certeza de si su muerte empeoraría toda la situación.

— Ellos murieron... — aclaré mi garganta — Fallecieron hace 3 años.

— ¿Se valió de su ausencia para aprovecharse de su hermana?

— ¡No! — mis manos golpearon con brusquedad la mesa — ¡Eso no sucedió! Yo jamás... Anna... Yo...

Me desplomé en la silla incapaz de enfrentar la situación, las luces fluorescentes hacían que toda la escena pareciera surrealista, sacado de alguna película de acción; suspiré escuchando como la grabadora regresaba la cinta, dándome algunos segundos para escuchar mis declaraciones con claridad. No lograba reconocer mi voz en la grabación, tampoco asimilaba mi reflejo en el cristal que dividía las dos salas. Mi característica trenza estaba despeinada, los mechones caían sobre mi frente impidiéndome la visión, mi pálida piel me hacía lucir anímica y los cortes en mis muñecas empezaban a arder. Me rasco sin delicadeza por sobre el material de mi camiseta llamando notablemente su atención. Sin duda había abandonado mi sentido de pertenencia hacía ya mucho.

Antes de proseguir me piden que hable sobre los antecedentes de mi vida. Mi fecha de nacimiento, el transcurso de mi escolaridad, la relación con mis padres antes de su muerte; cuestionan incluso mi salud mental y entonces hablo de cada una de mis citas con Kai. Quizás creen que solo un psicópata sería capaz de tal acción. Admito que yo misma causé las heridas en mis brazos, sintiendo escalofríos al ver como escribían tendencia a auto mutilarse en grandes letras rojas.

Al cabo de unos minutos empiezan las preguntas sobre Anna, limitándome a responder contando únicamente los hechos _normales_ de nuestra vida.

Menciono la noche en que murieron nuestros padres, la forma en que Anna actúo al enterarse y la depresión con la que tuvo que afrontar los siguientes tres meses. Hablo de sus calificaciones, de cada una de sus actividades extra-curriculares y sus horarios de escuela. Me abstengo de mencionar su falta de amigos en los últimos años y el hecho de que yo era su única interacción social.

Finalmente, luego de que Hans escribe una y otra vez en su libreta, hace la pregunta que temía escuchar. Noto cierta repugnancia en su voz.

— ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que hubo algún tipo de contacto inadecuado con Anna?

No sabría responder con seguridad su pregunta. Todo empezó en ese ático, no sabía lo que hacía, no comprendía el inmenso daño que nos hacía a las dos. No había sido la victimaria, siempre la víctima.

Pero también estaba el otro lado de la historia, el que siempre me esforcé por ocultar. Había sobrepasado la línea la noche en que empecé a ver a Anna en una forma más allá del puro amor fraterno, cuando imaginé su cuerpo reaccionando a mi tacto. Me había convertido en el monstruo que siempre odié y aunque lo negase, lo cierto era que yo era la única culpable de ello.

— Responde — mí silencio se había extendido más de lo requerido. No sabía formular ninguna oración, me sentía indefensa, expuesta ante el mundo que siempre traté de evitar.

El primer contacto fue nuestro beso la noche luego de que tuvo su cita con Kristoff. ¿Debía mencionarles eso? El beso me había tomado de sorpresa y al mencionarlo sabía que inculparía a Anna en todo esto. Debía protegerla y para lograr eso necesitaba mentir, tergiversar la naturaleza romántica de nuestra relación para hacerme quedar como un ser enfermo y despreciable.

— No… No logro recordar — todo empezó a desmoronarse la semana de su cumpleaños, ¿o fue antes de que eso ocurriese? No tenía noción alguna de las fechas y todos los eventos estaban distorsionados y borrosos. Sabía con exactitud lo que quería decir y hacer, pero mi mente decidió no procesar mis acciones —. Hace tres ¿semanas? No… No salgo mucho de casa, t-todos los días son iguales. No sé…

— Reportes de vecinos indican que en las últimas dos semanas se han escuchado gritos y discusiones provenientes de su casa, la última de ellas tuvo como consecuencia la huida de Anna en una forma descrita como "desesperada y con indicios de haber estado llorando" — hojeó su libreta en busca de más información —. El oficial indicó que al momento de apresarla dio la orden para investigar la casa, encontrando a Anna en su habitación y con varias heridas físicas. ¿Admite usted que no solo abusó sexualmente de ella sino que se valió de su fuerza para obligarla a cometer dichos actos?

— ¡Yo jamás maltrataría a Anna de esa forma! — sentí como mi cuerpo sucumbía al cansancio. Necesitaba pensar, calmar un poco mis emociones para seguir con esto.

— ¿Entonces cómo explica la causa de su huida y de sus heridas? Se hace daño a usted misma, ¿quién nos asegura que está en su completo raciocinio al tratar a los demás?

— Estábamos discutiendo y... Discutíamos casi siempre pero todo volvía a la normalidad. Ella no quería escucharme, y-y la obligué a...

— ¿La obligaste? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— ¡No! Yo no le hice nada malo, solo quería que me escuchara y…

Mi voz fue callada por mi llanto, deslizándose por mis mejillas hasta gotear en la mesa. Solo quería que esto acabara, quería regresar a casa o en su defecto pudrirme tras las rejas por lo que hice. Quería ser feliz, quería tener una familia.

Quería a Anna. Quería como nunca a Anna.

Empecé a golpear mi cabeza contra la mesa, mis uñas arañaban mi cráneo y mi llanto hacía todo menos cesar. Estaba desesperada, nunca creí verme involucrada en todo esto y de todas las consecuencias de nuestra relación el estar acusada por abuso sexual nunca fue una de ellas. Debí incomodarlos al llorar en tal magnitud pues ambos se alejaron unos centímetros para decidir cómo abordar mi reacción y lograr que me calmase.

— Déjame a solas con ella — el detective Arnalds se dignó finalmente a hablar —. Ve y tómate un descanso.

La puerta se cerró tras Hans y la ausencia de su persona me hizo respirar con un poco de tranquilidad.

— ¿Elsa? — me estremecí al sentir como Olaf se arrodillaba a mi lado. De cerca se veía como una persona joven, tres o cinco años mayor que yo, y aunque el peso de cada caso podía notarse en su rostro no dejaba de portar una cálida sonrisa — ¿Quieres mucho a Anna?

No respondí, aunque moría de ganas por hacerlo.

— Hace unos minutos fue interrogada en otra estación — peinó su cabello ennegrecido hacia atrás —. ¿Estás segura que no tienes nada más que contarnos?

Guardo silencio.

— Anna comentó lo que tu padre les obligaba a hacer cuando eran pequeñas, la presunta complicidad de tu madre y el que aceptó tener una relación consensuada contigo por ser tú su único apoyo. ¿Es eso cierto?

Siento como todo el aire que retenía se escapa de mi cuerpo. Solo puedo sentir los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos. _¿Les dijo la verdad?_ Olaf debió notar cierta sorpresa en mi mirada.

— Todo esto complica más el asunto — hace un ligero ademán que me indica guardar silencio —. Verás, el incesto es ilegal en este estado y el hecho de que sean dos chicas aumenta la pena hasta incluso diez años de prisión. El juez puede considerar el historial previo de abuso infantil como un desencadenante de todo esto, lo que rebajaría en cierto punto la condena pero lo más seguro es que apenas sean unos pocos meses.

Mi cuerpo se congeló al escuchar sus palabras. _Anna iría a prisión_ … No, ella no puede. Toda su vida acabaría si la llevan a ese lugar, sus sueños, su vitalidad. No puedo permitir que arruinen su vida de esta manera. Pronto siento como mis mejillas se humedecen nuevamente.

— ¿Y si admito que sí abusé de ella? — mi estómago se contrajo — Ella no puede ir a ese lugar. Déjenla libre, llévenla a terapia si quieren pero no la encierren por _mí culpa_.

 _Mi culpa_. Todo había sido siempre mi culpa. El dejar que papá me tocase y no decirle a nadie, el no haber protegido a Anna todos estos años, el alegrarme por la muerte de mis padres en ese accidente, el haberme enamorado de mi hermana, el haber profanado mi cuerpo al flagelarme a tal nivel…

— Eso ya depende de cómo lo vea el juez — me extendió un pañuelo para secar mi rostro —. Hay un sinfín de posibilidades de aquí al juicio.

Olaf dio por acabado el interrogatorio mientras apagaba la grabadora y le pedía a un guardia que me escoltase a mi celda. Lavé mi rostro y brazos en el lavabo, y me acurruqué en la desgastada cama dispuesta a pasar la noche en vela. El juicio sería temprano por la mañana.

Aún había mucho que esperar.

* * *

 **Un capítulo largo, sin duda el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora. ¡Ya casi nos acercamos al final! Espero les haya gustado y por favor dejen un review, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Decidí añadir a Olaf en una forma humanizada porque siento que es muy tierno y él y Hans juegan al policía bueno - policía malo (además había visto un vídeo de Josh Gad cantando una nueva canción del corto de navidad y me dije ¿por qué no añadirlo en este capítulo?).**

 **Gracias por leer :)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Una persona mas: Hacer sufrir a la gente es mi especialidad, qué puedo decirte. Espero te guste el capítulo y ¡gracias por leer!**


	27. Sentencia

**Esta historia contiene una trama relacionada al incesto y a la violación, por lo que podría ser sensible para algunas personas.**

* * *

Anna estaba de pie junto al jurado, en el extremo opuesto de la sala. Su vestido opacaba el brillo de su piel, haciéndole lucir enferma bajo las luces amarillentas, sus manos se encontraban ocultas tras su espalda. Evitaba mirarme, observando la punta de sus tacones todo el tiempo que transcurrió entre la descripción de los actos que presuntamente yo había cometido hasta su llamado a testificar. No era la Anna que yo creía conocer, podía notar la falta de sueño en su rostro, la suciedad en su cabello mal hecho y la hinchazón de las heridas y moretones en su piel. ¿La habían llevado con un doctor acaso? ¿Anna se había tomado la molestia de explicar su estado? ¿O simplemente decidieron ignorar la verdadera razón tras sus golpes para hacerme ver a mí como culpable?

No tenía respuesta alguna, aunque secretamente le apostaba a la última opción.

Hans estaba de pie junto a mí, apretando firmemente el asiento en el cual me encontraba hasta el grado de que sus nudillos empezaban a emblanquecer. No había un abogado defensor a mi lado, y la parte acusatoria parecía ya haber dado por ganado el caso. Todo era como una puesta en escena, una obra mostrando la fragilidad de mi vida.

— ¿Me permites unos segundos con ella? — Olaf se había acercado a nosotros con sigilo.

— ¿Desde cuándo tanto interés en la parte acusada, Arnalds? — Hans se cruzó de brazos con arrogancia.

— Sabes que soy superior a ti, Westergard. ¿Por qué no vas y te encargas de los asistentes al caso? — ladeó la cabeza y solo en ese instante noté la presencia de Kristoff junto a la puerta. No había elegido sentarse en apoyo a ningún bando, dando a entender que nos apoyaba por igual — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Negué en silencio mientras apoyaba mis brazos en la mesa, no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar y prefería guardar mis energías para cuando me tocase declarar. Sabía bien que Anna diría toda la verdad, que no se molestaría en recordar lo que le había ordenado a decir. Era de la clase de personas que ponen las necesidades de los demás por sobre las de ella, evitando el que yo tenga que pasar mis años siguientes tras las rejas.

— ¿Puedo hablar con Anna? — murmuré frotando mi rostro, necesitaba dormir.

— No creo que eso sea... — Olaf fue interrumpido por la entrada del juez a la sala, regresando a su postura fría y silenciosa, casi como si fuese una persona completamente diferente.

Anna caminó cabizbaja, obligándose a encontrar acomodo en el pequeño espacio que representaba el estrado. No era justo que tuviese que lidiar con todo esto a tan joven edad, que tuviese que dar cuentas de nuestra relación a desconocidos que solo querían separarnos.

— Se encuentra bajo juramento, lo que significa que tiene la obligación de apegarse a la verdad. ¿Está usted de acuerdo con ello?

— Sí — murmuró luego de que una cabeceada no fuese aceptada por el oficial.

— Srta. Gillespie, ¿podría decirme usted las razones del porqué estamos aquí?

Anna me miró de reojo, sus ojos turquesa brillaban debido a sus lágrimas. Entrelazó sus manos mientras las dejaba reposar sobre su regazo, estaba nerviosa, podía notarlo por el incesante mordisqueo de su labio inferior. El secretario debía estar narrando la descripción física de Anna, pues sus dedos no dejaban de deslizarle por sobre las teclas del ordenador.

 _Ansiosa. Enferma. Con señales de haber dormido o comido poco. Vejada._ Y un sinfín de palabras que ahora no podía pensar. Su silencio parecía extenderse mucho más, hasta que un quejido de fastidio le hizo recordar que no debía hacerse de rogar.

— Estoy segura que muchos en esta sala ven a mi hermana como un monstruo, como alguien con quien no se puede razonar. Y quizás yo pensaría igual si no estuviese en el centro de toda esta mediación. Pero Elsa no es una victimaria, sino una víctima. No es alguien a quien se le deba temer sino alguien que ha tenido que soportar tanto… — cerró sus ojos como si tratase de ordenar cada una de sus palabras. Suspira, buscando recobrar el aliento para volver a hablar —. Agnarr Gillespie fue mi padre. _Nuestro_ padre. Fuera de casa fue alguien ejemplar, un esposo amoroso, un padre protector que trágicamente dejó a sus dos hijas huérfanas gracias a un accidente de tránsito. Pero la verdad es que, tras cruzar el pórtico de casa, se convertía en un ser totalmente despreciable y asqueroso — tragó en seco con nerviosismo —. Él abusó sexualmente de nosotras cuando éramos tan pequeñas para así no poder recordar. Al menos yo lo olvidé, refugiándome en un mundo que mi propia mente había creado, negada a aceptar la realidad.

— ¿En qué concluye todo esto, srta. Gillespie?

— Elsa cuidó de mí todos estos años cuando a nadie parecí importarle. Ella se encargó de mí cuando debía preocuparse por salir a fiestas y tener citas. Me convertí en su centro, aquello que más debe proteger. Culpándose por no haber cuidado de mi antes, y colocando mi dolor por sobre el de ella — giró su rostro para verme, sonriendo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron —. Sí. Mantengo una relación con ella — sentí como todo mi estómago se contraía. Anna se estaba arriesgando solo por limpiar mi nombre —. Una relación la cual yo acepté, e inclusive se diría que inicié. Elsa no me ha obligado a nada, ella no abusó de mí. Yo me refugié en ella cuando vi como todo a mi alrededor se derrumbaba, nunca me dejaría caer así como yo nunca la abandonaría a ella — golpeó la mesa con brusquedad, levantándose para que su voz llenara la sala —. Su devoción por mí es tan grande que incluso pretendía declararse culpable para que yo no tuviese que pagar por todo esto. ¿Se merece ser encarcelada por eso? ¿Por amarme de la misma forma en que yo lo hago? — tres golpes en seco la obligaron a calmar sus ímpetus.

— El incesto, incluso consensuado, es ilegal en este estado. ¿Sabía usted eso? — Anna asintió agotada — ¿Y sabe usted que se podría enfrentar a trece años de prisión de ser cierta su declaración?

Todo el cuerpo de Anna pareció tensarse al escuchar las palabras del juez. Varias gotas de sudor se perdían en su escote, cubriendo de brillo toda su piel.

— ¿Elsa? — susurró levantándose para acercarse a mí, empujando a los oficiales que la obligaban a regresar a su sitio. Tomé sus hombros para evitar que se derrumbara, secando las lágrimas de su rostro — Trece años... Tú... ¿tú sabías esto?

— Sí — acaricié sus mejillas con ternura. Olaf se encargaba de mantener a todos alejados, tanto él como yo sabíamos que había una decisión que tomar —. Perdona, Anna. Yo... no puedo dejar que hagas esto. No te mereces esto.

— ¿Vas a declararte culpable? — su aliento se deshacía en mis labios, podía sentir su necesidad por besarme, por aplacar todo lo que sentía y sacarme de allí.

— Te mereces algo mejor que yo.

— No. Por favor... — rechinó sus dientes con furia. Sus manos, que descansaban en mi cintura, empezaron a apretar mi carne hasta doler.

— Te amo. Espero me perdones por esto — aparté a Anna con rabia; la fuerza de mi empuje fue suficiente para hacerle caer de bruces contra el suelo, aumentando el dolor en sus heridas —. Todo lo que les acaba de contar son mentiras. Mentiras que se inventó para justificar la ausencia de mamá y papá en casa. Sí, abusé de Anna.

 _Ok. Detente._

— Sí. La toqué, la besé. Me aproveché de su cariño hacia mí para tener relaciones con ella.

 _No sigas._

— Anna es solo una niña tonta que no sabe hacerse valorar por las demás personas.

 _Por favor. Cállate._

— 18 años de su vida sintiéndose una basura, ofreciéndose a todos para sentirse mejor frente al hecho de ser la inservible hija menor. Yo solo le di lo que buscaba.

 _Estas hecha una mierda._

— Y volvería a violarla si tuviese la ocasión.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate maldición! — Anna se abalanzó frente a mí para golpear mi pecho, pateando con coraje y llorando al haberme escuchado hablar de esa forma. Olaf y Hans, e inclusive Kristoff, intervinieron para separarnos, más Anna se aferraba a mi cuello con toda la fuerza que lograba sacar de su frágil cuerpo, maldiciendo en voz baja sin dejar de romper el roce físico entre nosotras.

Ambas sabíamos que este ligero forcejeo era nuestro último minuto juntas.

— Después de escuchar la entrevista de la acusada, y de ver sus acciones al momento del juicio, declaro a Elsa Gillespie a trece años de encarcelamiento, sin posibilidad alguna de pedir libertad condicional. También, ordeno que por los diez años siguientes a la principal sentencia, Anna y Elsa Gillespie no tendrán contacto bajo ninguna circunstancia o razón, teniendo como consecuencia la detención inmediata de saber que quebrantaron esa orden de alejamiento.

— No... — Anna rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas, Kristoff la levantaba mientras Hans trataba de llevarme de regreso a mi celda — No pienso dejarte. ¡No! Por f... Kristoff... Déjame...

Anna se deslizó hasta el suelo, golpeando todo a su alrededor y sollozando en voz alta. Su vestido se remangaba en su cintura y su cabello cubría todo su rostro. Gritaba como si le hubiesen quitado lo que más le era sagrado en su vida, y esa era su realidad. No podía ir a consolarla, no podía decirle que la amaba y que todo estaría bien, debía mantener mi actitud desinteresada y hasta en cierto punto sociópata.

— No te olvides de mí — su rostro estaba enrojecido e hinchado debido al llanto —. Ódiame si quieres pero no te olvides de mí. Tú eras todo lo que tenía. Yo era todo lo que tenías… yo… solo no te olvides de mí — aflojó su lucha para que finalmente Kristoff la sacara de la sala, abrazándolo con impotencia para así tratar recobrar la compostura.

Anna tenía razón, había abandonado todo para protegerla a ella y ahora no había nadie que velara por mí.

* * *

 **Lo crean o no, este es el penúltimo capítulo (o el último, pues el siguiente sería un epílogo narrado por Anna).** **Quiero dar un saludo especial a** **Wildest Stories y a MirrAniy por haberse leído el fic sin siquiera gustarles el ship 3**

 **Voy a obligarme a subir el final hoy, las cosas están tensas en mi país (Venezuela) y temo que si no lo subo hoy ya no podré hacerlo (porque puede que restrinjan o quiten el internet y todo ese drama).**

 **Gracias por leer, lo aprecio mucho. Y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (aunque sea un poco amargo).**


	28. Epílogo pt 1

— Anna, ya que es el último día del curso, ¿nos brindas el honor de finalmente compartir con nosotros tu obra?

Todos en la sala se giraron para observar a la joven de cabellos enrojecidos oculta bajo una sudadera algunas tallas grandes para su edad. No era lo que se decía una alumna ejemplar - las apuestas en los pasillos hacían frente al hecho de que abandonaría la carrera el próximo semestre, e incluso se había convertido en una molestia para algunos profesores.

No era el payaso de la clase, ni la joven coqueta que se insinuaba para aprobar los exámenes. Era la chica de trabajos arrugados y entregas atrasadas. La de trenzas desatadas, vaqueros desgastados y vasos de Moka regados en los espacios de su dormitorio. Era Anna, solo Anna, porque ya ni su apellido era capaz de portar, tachándolo con bolígrafo azul cuando la memoria le jugaba una mala pasada.

La carrera de literatura era la única que había logrado captar su atención en el folleto que Kristoff había dejado sobre su refrigerador, sujetado con un mal hecho imán que le hacía preguntarse cómo las tiendas de baratijas logran vender cientos al año. Aún ahora no logra dar con las verdaderas razones por las cuales matriculó su entrada tres semanas después de que iniciara el semestre, suplicando a la pobre recepcionista de que al menos la consideraran para aplicar a una clase abierta o para tomar un curso de verano el siguiente año. ¿Había caído tan bajo en su vida? Esos eran detalles en los que prefería no adentrar.

Tal vez había escogido la carrera por no tener que prescindir de ninguna ciencia, o por creer que sus fantasías algún día lograrían materializarse en una historia real. Elsa solía decir que su creatividad era su mayor don, elogiándola por lograr ver un universo más allá de sus ojos. Un mundo terabithio formado en su mente para escapar de la realidad.

 _Elsa._

Trataba no pensar en ella más de cinco minutos al día a sabiendas de que el simple recuerdo volvería a hacerle ser dependiente de su cama, rehusándose a levantarse a menos que Kristoff argumentase razones para que sea consciente de su aseo personal. La reprendía por quedarse estancada en la negación y cuando ambos creían haber superado esa etapa Anna se cegaba en su terquedad, rehusándose a aceptar que el vivir aferrada a sus recuerdos no es sano, volviendo a ser la niña de ocho años que le hablaba a sus pinturas preguntándose _qué hubiese pasado si..._

Los momentos ocurridos luego del juicio son una laguna en su memoria. En un instante Kristoff sujeta su cintura arrastrándola por el lugar, evitando que los demás presentes critiquen su estado, y al otro se ve caminando paulatinamente hacia el frente del salón, sosteniendo sus carpetas y rogando que el timbre suene diez minutos antes de lo habitual. Ya nada parecía tener sentido, los días eran siempre igual. Durante el primer año tuvo que hacer frente a condolencias de vecinos y amigos de los cuales no había escuchado más luego de terminar la secundaria. ¿Condolencias por qué? Seguramente ni ellos lo sabían. Cada frase era una copia de la anterior, cada gesto, muletilla y movimiento corporal. Anna ya estaba familiarizado con cada uno de ellos y a veces se divertía tratando de adivinar las palabras que surgirían esta vez.

La voz de su superior le hizo recobrar los sentidos, ladeando su cabeza para observar como sus compañeros murmuraban cosas a su espalda. Mejoró su compostura mientras peinaba un mechón imaginario tras su oreja — una costumbre que no había perdido con los años, aguardando para empezar a hablar.

— ¿Podrías decirnos qué características comparte tu prosa con los autores aquí expuestos?

— Yo... ¿no lo sé? — ya no le preocupaba ser objeto de burla, por lo que dejó pasar la inagotable risa de sus compañeros. No creyó poder leer su obra, ni siquiera creía que tuviese potencial, pero esta simple intervención significaba el tener que abandonar o no el semestre y esperaba que las cuatro páginas y media fuesen suficientes para tener un sobresaliente en su planilla.

— Silencio — calló finalmente a sus alumnos al ver que las risas solo empeoraban la situación — Déjeme ponerlo en términos que incluso _usted_ pueda comprender, ¿qué autor le sirvió como base para su narrativa?

— Estaba leyendo a Fitzgerald y... Bueno... Nick describe con maestría toda la miseria que Jay tuvo que soportar y... Supongo que mi premisa parte de eso.

— ¿Está usted insinuando que una obra que refleja la decadencia y el vacío humano encaja en el relato que le pedí escribir? Gatsby nos abre la mirada a una sociedad vanidosa y llena de disturbio social, una característica de los años 20 que el propio Fitzgerald experimentó antes de siquiera empezar a crear. ¿No cree que es un poco pretensiosa al querer imitar dicha narrativa sin siquiera haber experimentado la pérdida de esperanza en la humanidad? — guardó silencio antes de responder, arrugando las hojas sobre su regazo.

Quería gritar que había perdido la esperanza hace mucho, que había sido rota por quien ella quería más. En lugar de eso solo se limitó a mirarle a los ojos, expresando una expresión de soberbia en su mirada.

— Dante se había proclamado el mejor autor inclusive antes de terminar la Comedia, eso sí que es pretensión ¿no lo cree usted?

Anna sonrió victoriosa, probablemente la primera vez en años, y no pudo evitar vanagloriarse al hacer sentir al pobre hombre de 40 años como una hormiga a punto de ser pisoteada. Aplastada. Destrozada.

Quizás esos tres adjetivos calificaban su realidad.

— Regrese a su asiento, srta. Gill...

— Anna — interrumpió mordiéndose el labio para calmar un poco su rabia —. Le he dicho muchas veces que soy solo Anna.

Caminó hasta su lugar con vergüenza, apartando su mochila con los pies para encontrar acomodo entre la madera. Se sentía un fracaso al no poder presentarse decentemente frente a su clase, recurriendo a trucos para así callar su intervención. Recordó las palabras que Elsa había dicho sobre cómo era simplemente la inútil hija menor ¿acaso era eso cierto? ¿Debía resignarse a ser simplemente un repuesto sin utilidad? _Tal vez sí sea cierto, y tal vez sí me merecía que él me tocara ¿y si esa era mi única razón? ¿Y si eso es lo único que sé hacer? Yo..._

El sonido de sillas corriéndose y pasos apresurados le hizo volver a la realidad, negó evitando que pensamientos como esos volvieran a apoderarse de su estado, guardando sus pertenencias y buscando salir lo más pronto de allí. El conserje le brindó una despedida cálida sin descuidar en ningún momento su trabajo, mezclando limpiadores corrosivos sin morir intoxicado por el penetrante olor.

Anna deshizo sus trenzas mientras caminaba en dirección al estacionamiento, ignorando los planes veraniegos que todos comentaban a la par que desechaban sus ensayos y tareas en los cestos de basura distribuidos por todo el corredor; no se veía tirando el organizador azul que descansaba bajo su brazo y tampoco quería leerlo una y otra vez buscando algún error, había optado por guardarlo en un cajón, ignorarlo bajo pilas y pilas de basura para — en unos años — desempolvarlo con la esperanza de que quizás tenía la voluntad para volverlo a ver.

Mordió su labio inferior al escuchar como todos le deseaban un feliz verano, sugiriéndole que un poco de sol no haría daño a su piel. Las voces a su alrededor le hacían sentir nauseabunda, asqueada. Su hábito de socializar había sido reemplazado por el de quedarse encerrada en casa forzándose a acabar la comida en su refrigerador; por muchos años había creído que ella era la que impulsaba a su hermana a seguir cuando la realidad era que los roles se habían invertido hace mucho. Sin Elsa, Anna había perdido la mitad de su vitalidad y a estas alturas creía imposible recuperar ese poder.

— Tierra llamando a Anna, ¿estás ahí? — Kristoff la esperaba apoyado en el capó de su auto, tiritando ante la repentina llovizna que había empezado a empañar las ventanas. El verano en este lado del país no era como el que tenían en casa, las nubes casi no daban paso al sol — Me encargué de ordenar todas las cosas. Tus maletas están en el porta equipaje, no hay nada más que buscar allí adentro.

Se forzó a entrar en el auto, golpeando sus pies en el tablero y arrojando su mochila al asiento de atrás. Kristoff no tuvo la necesidad de preguntar si había leído o no su obra, sabía por su mirada cabizbaja que ni siquiera había podido leer el título escrito con rotulador.

Llevaba cuatro años, treinta y seis semanas y doscientos cincuenta y dos días enfrascada en su trabajo. Tenía la costumbre de colocar la fecha al inicio de cada relato, un diario personal que Kai le sugirió transformar luego en una novela. Había decidido retomar sus sesiones con él luego de abandonar la terapeuta que la corte le había asignado. Belle Foxworth era una mujer de mediana edad que lideraba un grupo de apoyo a víctimas de abuso; según su propio testimonio, ella había tenido que lidiar con un padrastro que todas las noches se emborrachaba para luego toquetearla por sobre su ropa interior.

Anna era la más reciente integrante, o en la jerga del grupo " _sobreviviente"_ , sentada en el extremo opuesto del semicírculo que servía para que todos se sintieran integrados. Su interacción se limitaba a encorvarse de hombros cuando alguien le pedía compartir su historia, subiendo las piernas a su asiento mientras repasaba mentalmente la lista de compras que Kristoff le había encargado para esa semana — no confiaba en su buen juicio luego de que gastara casi 100 dólares en una terapia anti depresiva a base de chocolates y magdalenas.

— ¿Anna? — se estremeció al sentir como Belle le acariciaba el brazo forzándola a regresar a la realidad. La repentina sensación le hizo apartar su mano con brusquedad, mostrándose reacia al contacto ajeno — Está bien. Está todo bien. Algunas personas tienen a disociar cuando tocan temas dolorosos. Hablaremos más de ello en nuestra sesión individual.

— Diso... ¿qué? — Anna ladeó la cabeza confundida, todo este tiempo creía que su mente solo estaba volando entre nubes.

— Erick te preguntó cómo lidiaste con ese inmenso trauma en tu vida, pero cuando no respondiste le pedí amablemente que te dejara en paz por esta ocasión — Belle corrió una silla para sentarse junto a ella, buscando suavizar la expresión confusa en su rostro —. Eres muy valiente, ¿sabes? Tengo dos hermanas menores, ellas son mi mayor tesoro en el mundo. Y el tan solo pensar que tu hermana hizo cosas tan monstruosas contigo me hace tener un nudo en el estómago.

— ¿Elsa un monstruo? No, yo...

— Tranquila, te prometo que te ayudaré a aceptar esa realidad para que así no vivas culpabilizándote por eso.

 _¿Acaso esta mujer se interesa por lo que en realidad siento?_ La observó de pies a cabeza, juzgando sus medias pantys descoloridas y blusa de algodón. _No sabe nada de nada... Ni de cómo vestir o acerca de la inmensa conexión que sentíamos Elsa y yo._

— Así que, ¿te veo el próximo jueves? — palmeó su hombro con cariño.

— Sí, eh... aquí estaré.

No volvió a pisar más ese lugar, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de caminar nuevamente por esa calle. Esa noche llegó a casa con la mochila llena de quejas y una nueva libreta que había adquirido en el supermercado, sentándose frente a su escritorio mientras se familiarizaba con el olor a empaste de las hojas.

 _Están hablando mal de tí._

Necesitaba urgentemente una lección de acentuación. En todo caso siguió escribiendo, rasgando el papel con tanta fuerza que creía iba a llegarse a romper. Sus nudillos casi imitaban el color de su cabello, apretando el lápiz para así desahogar toda la impotencia que sentía por dentro. Por 26 minutos se limitó únicamente a leer una y otra vez las 14 líneas que había escrito, la impotencia había dado paso a la indignación. Las palabras **monstruo** , **abuso** y **hermana** estaban más marcadas que las demás, y había decidido tomar la última hoja para practicar su cursiva, escribiendo obsesivamente la palabra violación hasta que las letras pasaron a ser garabatos sin sentido, dejando la libreta a un lado mientras buscaba reponer la compostura, ignorando los llamados de Kristoff para ir a cenar.

Su concentración se centraba en las líneas rojas y manchas de grafito en la página, en los restos de viruta sobre la mesa y en las lágrimas que humedecían más y más su piel. Se negaba a aceptar que esos eran los únicos adjetivos que ahora describían a su hermana, Elsa era todo lo que ella quería ser. Era inteligente, hermosa, elegante, cuidadosa y un sinfín de palabras que ahora no podía evocar gracias a lo que los demás habían instalado en su mente.

Anna frotó su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas, extendiendo su mano libre para así alcanzar un bolígrafo y sustituir el lápiz anteriormente usado.

No iba a dejar que denigraran a su hermana con facilidad.

— ¿Quieres que nos detengamos a comer algo? — Anna se incorporó en su asiento al sentir como Kristoff apagaba el motor — Aún queda un largo trecho.

— No sé si quiera regresar — se apresuró a desabrochar su cinturón para salir y estirar sus piernas —. No tengo nadie quien me espere con los brazos abiertos, o alguien que me haga una bienvenida como en esas estúpidas películas que pasan en la tele. Estoy sola, Kristoff — afirmó entrando en el pequeño restaurante de carretera y tomando asiento en la mesa más cercana —. Ya ni siquiera logro reconocerme en el espejo, no encuentro en mí las cosas que era antes. No sabes lo duro que es obligarme a salir de la cama cada mañana, obligar a mi cuerpo a comer o a preocuparme de cómo luzco para no desanimar también a los demás. Perdí a lo que más que motivaba, y la peor parte es que no sé si Elsa piensa en mí, o si las cosas que dijo esa mañana eran todas ciertas — una lágrima empezó a deslizarse por su rostro antes de poder contenerla —. No sé si en verdad me amó, he estado pasando estos cinco años con esa maldita duda en mi mente. Y si no lo hizo... y-yo...

Antes de poder continuar, Anna sintió un objeto frío y líquido contra su pecho, deslizándose hasta mojar sus piernas. Kristoff no paraba de arrojarle cubos de hielo que había sacado de su bebida, buscando que la pelirroja dejara todas las insolencias anteriormente dichas.

— Podrías... Oye... ¡Detente!

— Lo haré si dejas de decir esas estupideces - presionó el cubo para deshacerlo en su mano —. Anna, tu sabes que Elsa te ama más que a nadie. Y si dijo esas cosas es porque no iba a poder soportar el que tú hubieses pasado dos décadas de tu vida encerrada en ese lugar.

Anna bajó la cabeza apenada, conteniendo el llanto para no alertar a los demás comensales junto a ellos. Sabía que lo que decía Kristoff era cierto, pero eso no lograba llenar el vacío que sentía en su interior. Sí, Elsa la amaba como nunca había amado, pero ¿estaba ella bien? ¿Qué sentiría en medio de esa pequeña y sucia celda? ¿Seguiría con vida para este tiempo? El no saber nada la estaba matando, sabía de la actitud impulsiva de su hermana, sabía de sus episodios depresivos y de los cortes en cada una de sus muñecas, cortes que siempre ocultó bajo sus guantes los cuales ahora Anna guardaba recelosa bajo su almohada.

A veces Anna se preguntaba si todo esto hubiese sucedido si su padre no las hubiese llevado al ático esa noche, se imaginaba qué era haber tenido una infancia normal, o si sus sentimientos hacia Elsa pudieron haber florecido de ser otra la historia. Secó su rostro con sus mangas y trató de darle una sonrisa a la camarera que había servido sus porciones, no tenía ánimo para comer pero tampoco quería escuchar los regaños de Kristoff acerca de su mala alimentación.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer cuando lleguemos a casa? — se las ingenió para decir entre bocados - ¿Necesitas tiempo a solas?

— No pienso dejarte sola, no en ese estado de humor.

— ¿Vas a tratarme como a una niña siempre? Puedo valerme bien por mí misma... o al menos lo puedo intentar.

— Le prometí a Elsa que iba a cuidar de ti — guardó silencio antes de seguir —. Siempre le digo que voy a hacerlo.

— Espera, ¿qué? — Anna golpeó la mesa con sus rodillas al intentar levantarse de golpe — ¿A qué te refieres con _siempre_?

— La he ido a ver unas cuantas veces; le hablo de ti, y le dejo fotos que te tomo cuando te quejas de lo mucho que lo hago. Resulta que, la orden solo se aplica para ustedes dos, no hay problema si yo voy a verla.

— Kristoff, ¿por qué no...?

— Me hizo no decir nada porque sabía cuál sería tu reacción. Solo quería que siguieras con tu vida, que entiendas que el quedarte estancada en lo que pasó va a impedir que avances. Quise que lo aprendieras por tu cuenta — se inclinó para palmear su cabeza —, pero la terca Anna nunca aprende.

— Odio que hagas eso — murmuró entre dientes peinando su cabello.

— No quiere que pienses en la Elsa que está allí encerrada, o en la que dijo todas esas cosas en el juicio, ni que pienses en la que tuvo que soportar todos esos años de humillaciones y abusos. Quiere que pienses en la Elsa que fue feliz a tu lado por esas cortas semanas que serán siempre eternas en su memoria.

— ¿Desde cuando eres bueno con las palabras?

— También me hizo memorizar ese cursi discurso... cursi pero efectivo.

Anna sonrío cabizbaja, tratando de recordar la risa enternecida de Elsa, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban al verla. Su cabello platinado perfectamente trenzado, tan perfecto que ni un solo objeto podría penetrar sus suaves hebras. Elsa había dado todo por ella, había mentido para que pudiese vivir la felicidad que sin duda debió experimentar cuando era una niña. Elsa había sido su primer amor, siempre será su primer amor. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al recordar todos los momentos juntas, teniendo que acostumbrarse a la extraña sensación de calor en su cuerpo.

Debía seguir adelante por ella.

Extendió su brazo para tomar su mochila bajo la mesa, deslizando el cierre para así sacar las hojas en las que tanto había trabajado. Bordeó con sus dedos los espirales que las sujetaban, deteniéndose solo para admirar el brillante azul de la portada.

— Dale esto cuando regreses — presionó el agarre antes de que Kristoff terminara de recibir la carpeta —. Promete que lo harás.

Sus ojos se encuentran con la mirada vibrante y turquesa de Anna, sonriendo al verla reír con aquella honestidad. Asiente en silencio observando por el ventanal, caminando en dirección hacia el auto luego de que ambos hubiesen terminado.

Una brisa cálida rozaba sus rostros, impregnando su piel con el olor a madreselva del lugar. Anna alzó la vista para ver como las copas de los árboles danzaban, queriendo imitar sus movimientos con sus brazos y pies, deslizando sus suelas por sobre el pavimento y trenzando su rojizo cabello para tener más libertad.

— ¡Hey! — exclamó cuando sintió como los rayos iluminaban sus pecas por primera vez desde que había llegado allí — ¡Finalmente ha salido el sol!

* * *

 **Finalmente el capítulo final. Escribí como 4 versiones diferentes y no sabía con honestidad cuál elegir. Espero les guste como acabó la historia y quisiera saber su opinión.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y sobretodo por comentar, me animó mucho el saber que les gustaba la historia. Tengan por seguro que seguiré escribiendo y publicando (por ahora one shots, los relatos largos hacen que me estalle la cabeza), espero leer sus comentarios en esas historias también (obvio el ship será elsanna, aunque tengo algunas historias protagonizadas por Hans y Anna también).**

 **Sin nada más que decir, gracias (de nuevo).**


	29. Epílogo pt 2

Mis ojos se adaptan paulatinamente a la luz exterior, teniendo que cubrirlos al recordar lo fuerte que era ante mi mirada. Me las ingenio para caminar, un paso, luego dos; sintiéndome otra vez como una niña indefensa en un mundo enorme a punto de ser devorada por lo desconocido.

Eso era ahora lo que el exterior era para mí, un sitio desconocido.

Siento como el reloj de mi vida vuelve a empezar desde cero, obligándome a comprender que ya no soy la misma de hace 13 años y que nada volverá a ser lo que es. Mi cara está desgastada, mi cabello, antes de un color platinado y largo, ahora son solo mechones negros que crecen rebeldemente en mi cabeza. Mis ojos son los mismos ojos azules de siempre, solo que ahora son carentes de toda emoción.

Recuerdo mi primera noche en este lugar y la golpiza que me dieron por enterarse de que había abusado a mi hermana menor. No traté de defenderme o de buscar mediar usando mis palabras, sentía que merecía cada uno de los golpes como pago por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a Anna, por haber dicho cada una de esas cosas en el juicio con la esperanza de que me perdonase algún día.

Por años mi vida fue un completo infierno, tenía más días en los que iba a la enfermería que días de ocio, sin mencionar el inmenso dolor que los días de visita generaban en mí. Ellas eran malas, pero tenían a alguien a quien añorar lejos de aquí porque sabían que también las extrañaban de vuelta. Me restregaban en cara sus regalos, los objetos personales que mes tras mes les traían; yo aún tenía puestos los mismos zapatos del juicio y de no ser por el hecho de que usamos uniforme apuesto a que tendría la misma ropa también.

Extrañaba a Anna, su voz, su risa, su olor. La forma en que sus labios se curvaban al decir mi nombre y su inocente creencia de que todo siempre iba a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien, me repetía cada mañana al ver el mismo techo grisáceo con sus cámaras vigilando toda mi acción. Una vez por mes un psiquiatra se encargaba de tratar mi caso, preguntándome siempre porqué le hice lo que hice o si empecé a sentir atracción hacia ella cuando aún no había entrado en su adolescencia. Ahora me tachaban de pedófila, algo que mis compañeras de celda no iban a pasar. Me limitaba a responder que mi primera vez con Anna fue la única vez y que simplemente había desarrollado mi obsesión en silencio; tuve que registrarme luego como _sexual offender_ , siendo eso lo que coronaría mi vida al salir de aquí. No se me iba a permitir conseguir empleo, no podría caminar a menos de 300 metros de una escuela y año tras año tendría que actualizar mi estado ante las autoridades.

Mi vida estaba arruinada inclusive antes de poder terminar mi sentencia. Pero el dolor era compensado por el hecho de saber que Anna estaba bien, que podría lograr ser feliz sin mí a su lado. No creí que quisiera volver a verme al salir de aquí por lo que no me hice esperanzas de aguardar por alguien en la entrada. Veía como los demás corrían hacia los brazos de sus familiares, con lágrimas en sus ojos y una promesa de que jamás volverían a este lugar. Yo simplemente opté por caminar hasta la parada más cercana, esperando a que el autobús me llevase al único lugar en el cual me sabía mover.

— ¿Enserio vas a dejarme aquí plantada? — una voz invadió mis sentidos antes de subir el primer escalón. Mi pie se congeló en el aire, aferrándome únicamente a la puerta para no desfallecer.

No quería voltear, temía que si lo hacía todo resultase producto de mi mente. Mi estómago se contrajo y empecé a creer que no era a mí la persona a quien se dirigía, tratando de recobrar mis sentidos para finalmente huir de ese lugar.

Pero esa voz, su voz, era todo lo que bastaba para recordar todo lo que habíamos vivido juntas. Quería recordarla por siempre joven, con sus trenzas colgando sobre su pecho y sus camisetas de diseños infantiles. Tenía miedo de ver cómo era la mujer en la cual se había convertido, miedo de que lo que estuviese ante mis ojos fuese distinto a todo lo que creí conocer. Poco a poco empecé a soltarme de mi agarre, girando mi cuerpo con lentitud y tomando una bocanada de aire para prepararme y afrontar la sorpresa frente a mí.

Su cabello era del mismo tono rojizo de antes, peinado en un perfecto moño que prensaba toda su cabeza hacia atrás. Había una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, dudando entre correr hacia mí o darme un poco de espacio; sus manos estaban ocultas tras su ropa, un simple vestido verde que intensificaba el de sus ojos y que le hacía parecer más señorial. Mordía su labio con nerviosismo, eso era algo que nunca se iba a poder quitar, y su mirada parecía desesperada por encontrar la mía.

— Te extrañé mucho, _Elsie_.

Mi corazón se contrajo al escuchar esas palabras y pronto me vi con mi rostro hundido en su cuello, buscando rememorar el dulce olor de su piel. Mis manos subían y bajaban por su espalda, aferrándome en su cintura para saber que era real. Que ella era real. Sus labios besaron la parte superior de mi cabeza para luego secar mis lágrimas besando parte de mis mejillas, acercándose tentativamente a la comisura de mis labios sin ir hacia allá.

— Anna...

— No hables — se separó un poco para verme en detalle —. No quiero que hables... bueno, sí quiero que hables, no es que sea maleducada solo es que había preparado unas palabras y sabes que si me distraigo...

— ¡Anna! — sonreí al verla ruborizarse de esa manera.

— Claro, lo siento. Realmente te extrañé, como no tienes idea — ahora era su turno de llorar —. Sé que me pediste que siguiera adelante con mi vida pero Elsa, tú eres todo para mí. No podría seguir viviendo sin poder estar a tu lado — entrelazó mi mano con la suya, había un frío objeto de metal en su dedo anular que quise tratar de ignorar, forzando mi vista hacia su rostro y tratando de ocultar la sorpresa en el mío.

— Pero, hay una orden... — presionó sus dedos contra mis labios, obligándome a callar.

— Esa orden era para Anna Gillespie. Ya no soy más esa mujer — alzó nuestras manos para mostrarme con claridad su anillo de bodas —. Kristoff y yo nos casamos hace solo algunos meses.

— Pero, ¿cómo?

No obtuve respuesta más que un simple tirón de brazo para llevarme hacia su auto, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para dejarme entrar y luego ir a su respectivo lado. Colocó el motor en marcha solo para encender el aire acondicionado, colocando la temperatura en mínimo para mi placer.

— Quiero que por cinco minutos apagues todo sentido de razón y simplemente te concentres en mí. ¿Sí? — me las ingenié para asentir — No quiero que pienses que simplemente decidí reemplazarte con él. Kristoff es un buen hombre, y si lo hice es porque tengo un inmenso cariño hacia el — se acercó para acariciar mi rostro —. Pero tú, tú eres la única persona que quiero para que esté conmigo cada mañana. Y cada tarde, y cada noche, bueno comprendes el punto — ambas soltamos una ligera risa —. Aún te amo, Elsa. Y nadie podrá reemplazar el amor que siento por ti.

— Pero, no lo estás enga... - sentí como sus manos se tensaban — No pensar, comprendo.

— Vamos a casa, te mereces descansar en una cama decente — quitó el freno para conducir el auto de regreso hacia el camino, volviéndolo a colocar con el mismo desespero segundos después —. ¡Espera! Casi lo olvido.

— ¿Qué s...?

Sus labios callaron mi voz, besándome con la mayor ternura del mundo mientras acariciaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. En menos de cinco minutos todo su peso estaba contra mí, abriéndonos paso hacia el asiento trasero mientras agradecíamos a quien fuese haya inventado los vidrios oscurecidos. Me sacó la camiseta con rapidez, presionando mis senos por sobre mi sujetador y entreteniéndose un rato allí antes de proseguir con resto de mi ropa.

— También extrañé esto — dijo descaradamente.

— Eres incorregible.

Me estiré para volver a capturar sus labios, apretando su cabello para profundizar el beso y acercarla más a mí. Podía sentir como sonreía y sus mejillas ardían bajo mi toque.

— Anna — me separé con lentitud, presionando nuestras frentes juntas para perderme en su mirada, había un brillo en su rostro que la hacía lucir como un ángel. No sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía, mi corazón parecía explotar por lo que traté de resumir trece años separadas en dos simples palabras que fuesen lo suficientemente claras para ella —. Te adoro.

El eco de su risa inundó todo el lugar.

* * *

 **Update: por si las dudas, Elsa se tiñó y cortó el cabello mientras estaba en prisión. Luce como las primeras versiones de lo que iba a ser la película.**

 **Ok. Este es otro de los finales que había escrito, no pensé en subirlo pero luego de leer algunos comentarios que expresaban que querían que ambas se reunieran, decidí publicarlo.**

 **Espero les guste. Y ahora sí, gracias por leer.**


End file.
